Lady Strike
by Devil-Babe-911
Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed X-over.Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era.552 years later she's in her time,living all those years she’s made a name for herself in the ZAFT community. Kagome/Yzak FullSumIn RR
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea. **

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era ... 552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community ... She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**So It Begins**

**  
**  
"I said no." A male voice could be heard throughout a shrine that sat at the top of a mountain of stairs.

"But..." A younger voice argued back.

"No!

"You aren't even listening!"

"NO!

"Come on just listen to what I have to say. Whined the second voice, she had dark black hair, vibrant blue eyes and stood at 5'5". A certain fire was burning in her eyes.

"Kagome, we have been over this before, it is just too dangerous, even with your miko powers. It won't be a normal battle and you know it. They want you to operate that... that... that 'contraption' and use it in battle, it isn't the same as how I have taught you fight, but you seem to know how to operate it." Stated a man with silver hair and golden amber eyes, he stood at 6'2" and held an air of honor, pride and power.

"You know...you're in danger of coddling me." Said a highly amused Kagome while staring at the twin golden orbs that stared back at her while she cracked a toothy smile at the person sitting directly across her.

"This Sesshoumaru dose NOT 'coddle' he only protects what is his. Stated Sesshoumaru in an annoyed tone, though he never let is show on his stoic face.

"You know, we're going to have to work on the whole 'This Sesshoumaru' thing, Its highly annoying to hear you talk about yourself in third person, but then what can I expect from you? You haven't changed your ways very much in 550 some years." Kagome said with in irritated manner, letting it over take her previously amused one while she mumbled towards the end. "And besides that, since when did I belong to you? O GREAT Sesshoumaru-SAMA?" She said in a highly over sarcastic voice as she bowed a bit to complete her dramatic scene.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at her silly antics and stated matter-of-factly. "You belonged to this Sesshoumaru the minute our alliance and agreement was put into place. And if I remember correctly was it not you who stated that I, Sesshoumaru Lord of The Western Lands protect you and your friends as part of the agreement, I'm only seeing to it that my part of the agreement is carried through." He said offhandedly.

"But THIS has nothing to do with that. Come on Fluffy-Sama," She wined a little while giving him a pitiful look. "The Shikon is no longer a threat, and anyway they asked 'ME' to do this, not you and if you had known I was a coordinator 550 years ago... let a lone what it meant to be one, would you have acted differently towards me then? "A frown placed on her lovely features, as her aura was flaring around her causing her hair to flare up a bit as she was starting to get angry at him. "Besides that, how could I refuse to help them when my own cousin Nicol is on the ship? I would be helping, I haven't seen him since I was 9 years old and since I stayed in the Feudal Era with all of you add about 550 plus years to that." She ranted now sitting on the side of Sesshoumaru desk by him as she leaned over and carefully got his tail and began to stroke the fur in effort to get him to agree.

Sesshoumaru gave a deep purr then sighed and looked over at her. It had been about 552 years since the uneventful happened, and in all his years of living with her after Naraku's destruction he found it hard to say no to her...even now. She was so much more than she was then. She still had the appearance of a 16 or 17 year old girl but her eyes ... those deep blue and silver orbs show so much wisdom and experience of life they'd almost give her away if you knew what to look for. Her body matured with time where before was a girls body now was a woman's, with curves and all the shapely features that mirror a goddesses. Her raven hair almost touching the back of her knees when she had it straight, it was currently curled and placed at the top of her head in a pony tail. Her style of dressing had also improved to one that the teens of the era called Punk and Goth it was a mix of the two and it fit her. A black pair of cargo pants, three silver chains hooked on her belt loops, a pink shirt with 'Bad Girl' written in black on the front, and a pair of black sneakers with pink lining on them.

He gave another deep sigh as he told himself she was an Elemental Demon Apparition now. She could take care of herself and had no trouble piloting her strike on bored the Zaft ship, her fighting skills rivaled his own now and in her sprawls with InuYasha she always defeated him. He had do doubt she could hold her own against the Zaft crew, but he couldn't help but worry, after all she was almost like a younger sister to him. But he also knew that if she went alone InuYasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango and even Kikyo would blow a fuse. She did divide the time she spent with them and her real family so maybe...she could just tell them she went to say there for a while.

"Very well then, you can go...but you have to take Kiro with you is that understood" He stated as he looked at her.

Kagome nodded eagerly and jumped down from the desk and had Sesshoumaru in a big hug in less then 5 seconds as she muttered thank you to him while her face was cuddled in his chest.

-----

Four young men in burgundy Zaft uniforms were lined up in front of Commander Rau Le Creuset's desk waiting for him to give the announcement he called them into his study for. As they stood there waiting for him to get off the phone they all couldn't help but notice how a smile came upon his lips for about 2 seconds then disappeared as though it had never been there. As he hung up the phone he made himself comfortable and then looked up at the four young Gundam Pilots.

He cleared his throat and began. "I have received word just now from Plant Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala, he has informed me that the Defense Committee with be sending us a new pilot who will be staying with us until there objective is completed. This new pilot will have liberties that you don't have. she was asked to do this and accepted the objective. I hear she is one of the best and from what I gather her objective is to capture GAT- X105 Strike Gundam." He smiled at the shocked faces before him and continued. "She will be arriving here tomorrow and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. She is within her rights to leave whenever it is she feels this mission is below her. Be prepared...I also hear she's a bit of a firecracker." He said with an amused tenor before turning serious again. "Dismissed" He made a hand gesture to them and they turned and left.

-----

As the four guys walked into the Mess Hall, they got a drink and sat down discussing what they were just told by their Commander.

"I can't believe were going to get our first girl on this ship, I can't wait...I hope she's a babe." Said Dearka with little stars in his eyes.

"If she's a 'babe' you think you'll be the only one after her? But what if she's a total bitch I mean, he did say she was going to have liberties we don't. What do you think he meant by that?" Said Yzak as he took a drink from his water, his question made the glazed over look in Dearka's eyes go away.

"Your right, what kind of liberties can she have?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well he did say she was good, so maybe her ranking in the Zaft forces got her liberties. For all we know it could have." Said Nicol as he looked out the window already bored with the conversation.

"But she'll be here to capture the Strike that must mean she's good ... If they have that kind of confidence in her and the Commander also said that she could drop the mission if she wanted, so that in its self says a lot" Stated Athrun as he looked down at his drink and thought of Kira, she has to capture the Strike and in doing so she would have to capture Kira, he's the pilot after all Athrun gave a sigh, but if Yzak couldn't capture it let alone damage it in all his determination what makes them think this girl can.

Each Pilot was left to his own thought as the Vesalius continued its search for the Archangel.

-----

**READ AND REVIEW**

Who do you want together???!!

Athrun/Kagome  
Athrun/Cagalli  
Kira/Kagome  
Kira/Lacus  
Dearka/Kagome  
Dearka/Miriallia  
Yzak/Kagome

Nicol/Flay  
Other?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea. **

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era ... 552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community ... She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**Welcome to the Vesalius**

**  
**  
"So this is it, once I get inside they'll put me on a ship that will take me straight to the Vesalius. That's the name of the ship I'll be on for the rest of my mission...if I change location I'll let you know but its not likely. Don't forget the name of the ship. If you do you won't be able to contact me. Well wish me luck, not that I need it of course. I'm a pro at this sort of thing." Kagome said with a grin as she stroked her small Demon Tiger Cubs' White and Red fur. (He's like Kirara ... He has a small form and a big one to. He has White fur with Red stripes and a Red moon in the center of his forehead to show that he is property of the western lands.)

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Souta and Shippou all stood outside the base gates waiting for Kagome's clearance to go threw so she could enter. They all had a gloomy expression on there face. You could tell by Sesshoumaru's eyes that he was going to miss her as well, though he'd never tell.

"Take care Kagome and at least try to call home every 5 days for my sake if not yours. I want to know your okay." Cried Sango on her shoulder as she hugged Kagome tightly, she did not want to let go.

"I'll try, I really will. I'm sure you understand that I wont be able to contact you till after at least 3 days of being on board." Kagome told Sango as she pried herself out of Sango's embrace to put her demon tiger cub Kiro on the ground so he wouldn't be crushed to death by the force of Sango's hugs.

"Why so long? Cant you just make a quick call to say 'I'm on board and okay, later'?" Shippou asked as he hugged her as well before removing himself and letting Souta have his turn.

"I can't Shippou I'm sorry. Oh yeah, Souta please tell mama I'm sorry, I didn't tell her about this but she would have gone completely hysterical and that's not good for her...or me. Just tell her I'm sorry and make something good up." She told Souta as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"InuYasha, Sesshou, please watch over them. I'll be fine. If I could handle demon's in the Feudal Era and kill Naraku, I think I can handle a small mission like this one. I mean I've done others like it." She said as she gave a quick hug to Kikyou and InuYasha.

"Ya, Well I don't like it. You shouldn't be doing stuff like this, even if you have the skill. GAH! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? ZAFT AND THE EARTH FORCES ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR AND WANT YOU TO GET IN THE MIDDLE OF IT SO YOU CAN GET THAT THING FOR THEM? YOU RISKING YOU LIFE STUPID!" Yelled InuYasha while he waved his arms about, causing a slight seen.

"Sit Boy –BOOM- you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine and besides that I need to do this...Its been a while since I've been on a mission worthy of me." She said Simply as she hugged Miroku and felt his hand on her bottom "Miroku, where do you think that hand is heading? Surely you don't plan on bringing it any lower then it already is, right? She said as Miroku laughed lightly and brought it back up her back and moved away. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha growled low in there throat and Sango hit him over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Idiot." She said and pulled Sesshoumaru into a hug as the gates opened up revealing several air craft hangers and one large 3 story building. She picked up Kiro and her luggage and faced them all. "Take care and I'll see you all soon, okay!" She said as a military like car came up and stopped in front of her, a man got out and picked up her luggage and she got in the car. She waved goodbye and shouted. "I LOVE YOU. SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK. BYE." The car pulled away and the gates closed.

"Miss. Higurashi, you'll be leaving as soon as we get to where the ship is but...I don't know if they'll let that...is that a tiger cub?" The man in Zaft military attire asked.

"As a matter of fact, HE is a Tiger cub and if they won't let him on then you'll have to inform Plant Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala that I won't be going on the mission that he had asked me to do and that they will have to look for someone else." She said in a firm and superior manner while she glared at him, he paled slightly at the mention of the Plant Supreme Council Member.

"I don't think it will be a problem Ma'am, I'll see to it myself." He said reassuringly to Kagome as she smirked mentally at her triumph.

-----

"Well this is it." The man said as the car came to a stop in front of a ship that was being loaded with supplies and other things.

"Thank you for your help." She said as she got out the car and made her way up to the docking station and onto the ship with Kiro in her arms and a backpack with her. She turned to see her luggage being brought onto the ship as she boarded and made her way to the room assigned to her on the ship. "Well Kiro it's just you and me from now until we get this so called Strike Gundam." She sighed and sat on the bed with Kiro in her lap.

-----

6 Hours Later

-Knock Knock-

"Just a minuet." Said Kagome as she got up from the bed she had been taking a nap on and straightened her clothing out.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked a young man about her age in a Zaft Uniform.

"I just wanted to inform you that we'll be landing on the Vesalius in 10 minutes." He said as he looked her up and down clearly checking her out. She rolled her eyes and said "Thank you for informing me of this." then shut the door in his face.

"Well Kiro lets get everything together" She said as she got her backpack, Kiro growled low to get her attention as he jumped up onto her shoulder when they felt the ship land.

-Knock Knock-

"Miss. Higurashi, I'm here to escort you to Commander Rau Le Creuset." Said a deep voice.

Kagome got up and walked to the door letting it side open. "I'm ready. Please lead the way." She said as followed the man.

They made there way through the ship and to the exit. She stood at the doorway of it adjusting to the light and then made her way down half the stairs before she raised her head to look around. To one side she saw the Gundam's lined up and briefly wondered which one of those would be hers, they were huge and when she looked lower she saw the other types of crafts. She turned her head forward and saw a man in a white Zaft Uniform with a white mask on his face and 4 guys in Burgundy Uniforms looking about her age, or the age she appeared to be, then she spotted Nicol and Smiled.

She rushed down the rest of the stairs and made her way towards her cousin and launched herself at him catching him in a tight embrace as she gave a joyous "Nicol!" She continued to hug him, cuddling her face in his neck.

"Ka-Kagome?" It was but a whisper, yet with her demon hearing she could hear it just fine.

She distanced herself a little, enough for him to get a look at her. While the others stared on in shock that this beautiful young woman had just launched herself at their shy and reserved Co-Gundam pilot friend and hugged him...and it didn't look like she would be letting go of him any time soon.

"Yeah it's me...nice to see you again, it's been such a long time...mama misses you." She said for his ears only as she let him go so he could get some air.

She turned to look at the other three boys and noticed that one had short silver/white hair like her dear Fluffy and had lovely sapphire blue eyes, a scar across his face that at first she wanted to run her fingers over it, he also had very pale skin. The other had slick back blond hair and purple eyes that went great with his tan skin and the last boy had shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. She had to admit that they were all very hot but she was on a mission and it was not a find a boyfriend, though that didn't mean she couldn't do both. She looked back at the one with silver hair then back away quickly with a light blush staining her cheeks.

She turned to the man in white with a white mask which she presumed was commander Rue Le Creuset. She took a few steps to stand in front of them. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I came here to do the mission that Plant Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala requested me to complete." She then turned to face the tall blond haired man and said "Rue Le Creuset I presume?"

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Remember to Vote, here are your choices.**

Athrun/Kagome  
Athrun/Cagalli  
Kira/Kagome  
Kira/Lacus  
Dearka/Kagome  
Dearka/Miriallia  
Yzak/Kagome

Nicol/Flay  
Other?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea. **

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

'**Nicol's Cousin?'****  
**

**  
**'She's gorgeous. She doesn't look like a bitch either. I think I'm going to enjoy her stay.' Thought Yzak, a smirk gracing his features as his sapphire blue eyes sparkled.

'It looks like I got my wish...damn, she's a total BABE!' Screamed Dearka mentally, he looked her up and down with a perverted smile on his face.

'She's Beautiful.' Athrun thought as he continued to stare.

'Why dose she look so familiar?' This was the only thought that came from the confused mind of Nicol at that moment.

That was all that came to the mind of the 4 Gundam Pilots when they saw a raven haired girl walk out of the exit of the ship that she had currently been in and stand there for a minute to adjust to the light.

While she was making her way down the stairs they saw more of her figure and couldn't help but stare at the raven haired angel heading there way. The tight black leather bell bottom pants and skin tight plaid blue and black corset set off her luscious figure giving them more than enough eye candy to gawk at, she seemed to glide towards them at a fast pace. Never letting them get a good look at her face and the eyes they so desperately wanted to make contact with.

They saw her heading towards Nicol the closer she got and soon enough she had launched herself at him and placed him in such a tight embrace that she sent the young green haired, brown eyed Gundam pilot gliding back some.

They just stared at the two in silent shock and got knocked out of their surprise when they heard her shout 'Nicol !' happily as she buried her face in there friends neck. All 3 of them couldn't help but be jealous that such a beautiful girl knew him and had embraced Nicol so casually.

They saw the shock on Nicol's face as his lips moved, but his whisper was so low that they couldn't make out what was said. A couple of seconds later they saw her pull away some to look at Nicol the then pull her face up so that her mouth was up to Nicol ear as if whispering some sort of big secret and then pull away letting them see the bundle that had jumped in her arms clearer.

'Is that what I think it is? I hope it's cultivated.' - Yzak

'Oh hell, aren't those things dangerous???' - Dearka

'What an exotic animal for a girl to have with her. But then again I though they were nearly extinct, I didn't know that they came with red stripes too though.' - Athrun

'I'm glad to have her here but...why does she have a cute little tiger cub with her? I hope it doesn't bite.' - Nicol

They could feel her stare for a couple of minutes like if she was checking them over. Yzak saw her look longer at him then the others then look away blushing some, causing a smirk to appear on his lips. She turned to the commander and began to speak.

"Kagome Higurashi sir, reporting for the mission assigned to me by Plant Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala. Rue Le Creuset I presume? I hope that my visit will be no burden to you or the others."

-----

(Yzak's POV)

To say I was surprised by her voice is an understatement. That such a beautiful young girl could have such a bitter business like tone with the Commander really surprised me considering that she was just hugging Nicol and smiling a couple of minutes ago, by the look on Athrun, Dearka and Nicol's faces I can see it came as a surprise to them as well.

"Yes, I'm Commander Rau Le Creuset. It will be no burden having you on board, it's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Higurashi." I heard him say in his apathetic tenor.

"Yes well, I'm sure you've been told of my mission. While I'm here on the Vesalius I will be sure as to not trouble you with trivial things and please make sure that all your pilots keep there hands off the Strike as it is my mission to capture it and bring it back, also I was told if all else fails to just destroy it." She said with an uncaring expression.

I saw Athrun's eyes widen at her mention the Strike and it being destroyed. I wasn't happy with the news either, after all I still wanted to get back at that Kira guy for the scar he gave me. At least it wasn't Athrun.

-----

"As you wish, I will be sure to tell all the pilots to not bother with the Strike." Said the Commander.

"Thank you." Said Kagome with a smile threatening to show on her face.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I would like you to meet my 4 Gundam pilots, this is Yzak Joule he pilots the Duel Gundam, Dearka Elsman pilot of the Buster Gundam, Athrun Zala pilot of the Aegis Gundam and I believe you all ready know Nicol he is the pilot of the Blitz Gundam." He said as he pointed to each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, as I said before I'm Kagome Higurashi, this small bundle you see me carrying is my pet, his name is Kiro. Just incase you wanted to know why I hugged Nicol...not that its any of your business of course. He's my cousin." Said Kagome and she rubbed Kiro's ears while she looked at the 4 shocked faces minus Nicol of course.

'She's his cousin? Thank whatever gods there are.' - Yzak

'No way is Nicol related to such a hot chick.' - Dearka

'That makes sense.' - Athrun

'Nicol and Miss. Higurashi related? Huh...well this could be rather interesting.' - Commander Rau Le Creuset.

"Ah...I forgot to ask Commander Creuset if my Gundam Lady Strike has arrived yet." Kagome said seeing the shock start to wear off. She kept glancing at the blue eyes of Yzak. Hmm. Joule, joule...why does that name sound so familiar.

"I was told it would be arriving tomorrow evening...but for know how about letting Nicol and the other boys here escort you and your little 'pet' to your room, your luggage has already been placed in your quarters."

"Of course. I'm sure you have other things to do, I didn't mean to take up your time." Kagome said in a fake cheery manner. She turned to Nicol and the others and smiled.

"Well, how about showing me to my room so I can leave this in there. Then showing me around the ship?" She smiled at him.

"Sure let's be on our way." Said Yzak with a smirk as he turned to the Commander and bowed as did Kagome and Yzak as they began to walk away.

As they walked through hallways Nicol began to explain the layout of the ship until they reached her room.

"This is your room" Nicol said as he punched in a code and the door opened.

"You can change the code later if you like and well this is it." Yzak told her as she looked around and saw a nice full size bed with white sheets and a dresser on one side of the wall along with a book case and a mirror all in all a pretty plain but normal

"I know it's not much but it's pretty much how all of the rooms on the ship look and your lucky because you don't have to split a room with anyone and you have your own bathroom." Nicol pointed out.

Kagome smiled moved her luggage into the closet and left the back pack she was carrying in the room as well.

"I can unpack later how about showing me around now?" She said and she hugged Nicol again "You know I really missed you." She smiled up at him "But what the hell were your parents thinking getting you put on the Zaft forces? You've never been one to like violence."

"Yes well, what can you do? And I've missed you as well, the last time I saw you I was 8 and you were 9 years old." He said as he lead her out the room and down another hall way with the others following.

"Yes we...things happen and we couldn't visit as much any more. Especially with how Neutrals react to Coordinators, it was hard living there you know? On Earth...but Sesshou and InuYasha and them made it better for me." Kagome said in a slightly sad manner whispering the end so he couldn't hear.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kagome, that I...well I...Oh dear. Hi guys me and Yzak were just showing Kagome around." Said Nicol as he looked up from his cousin and spotted the Dearka and Athrun heading there way.

"Hello." Said Kagome as she looked up and smiled at them then looked at Athrun. 'What beautiful Green eyes.' _"Just like Lenore." _She said so he couldn't hear her.

"Everything to your liking so far Mrs. Higurashi" Asked Athrun as he looked at her with a polite smile.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you for asking...but please call me Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi just doesn't sound right." She replied as she tilted her head slightly and gave a small smile in Athrun's direction.

Athrun visibly blushed at the smile while Dearka and Yzak were trying hard not to let the low growl in there throat out. Yzak took a step forward so that he was now standing next to her.

"Well Kagome, how about we go to the cafeteria? I'm sure you must be hungry or at lest want something to drink." Said Nicol as he held her hand and started walking with Yzak next to her. Athrun and Dearka both following right behind them.

-----

(Yzak's P.O.V)

I was next Kagome and I couldn't help but check her out. I mean she's the only girl my age I've ever seen on the Vesalius. Not to mention she's completely hot and those eyes, there just gorgeous. But I can also tell Dearka has the same thoughts in mind at the moment and to my surprise so does Athrun. Isn't he supposed to be engaged with Lacus Clyne? Never thought of him as a 2 timer not...that he's going to get his hands on Kagome. I'm making it my mission to get her for myself. I've never met a girl like her, not to mention she's able to pilot a Gundam which is a major plus with me.

"Please sit Kagome and I'll get you bottled water." I heard Nicol say and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Thank You." She said in her all but throw me on the table and have your way with me voice. At first with the Commander she sounded cold but now she's warming up.

I'm wondering, would Nicol be completely horrified if I threw her on the table and stared to kiss her like there was no tomorrow? Or maybe I can just throw her over my shoulder and make a brake for it...to my room.

Decisions, decisions...

I sat down beside Athrun across from Kagome while Nicol sat beside her and Dearka sat in between Athrun and Nicol

-----

(AN: the way there sitting

Kagome Nicol  
-----------------Dearka  
Yzak Athrun

The (-----) is the table)

-----

(Kagome's P.O.V)

"So Kagome what have you done theses past few years?" Nicol asked as Kagome looked at him and blinked. (o.o)... (-.-)... (o.o)...

Oh Great. He just had to ask me 'that' question. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh you know the usual. I've been going to the Feudal Era for the past few years now and been collecting the Shards Of The Shikon Jewel which by the way came out of my body because a demon bit me and tore it out of me, which I also broke with an arrow on a count that a crow demon swallowed it while I was kidnapped by some thieves who kept calling me _'boss'_ because theirs turned out to be just a shell with a demon inside. Not to mention my friends consist of a full dog demon, a half demon, a demon kitsune, a perverted monk, a demon exterminator, a demon neko and a once dead but resurrected miko that used to have half of my soul oh and by the way I am also about 500 years old on a count that at the end of my journey I stayed there and even then that's not even the half of it. (-.-)...

I gave a small uneasy laugh "Are you sure you want to know? Because that's one loaded question, and I have no desire of you four trying to send me to a nut house after I tell you. Trust me when I say it's one of those weird scenarios where you need to see it to believe it." I noticed that what I had said didn't make them change their mind but get only more interested in the question and more importantly...my answer.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Remember to Vote, here are your choices.**

Athrun/Kagome  
Athrun/Cagalli  
Kira/Kagome  
Kira/Lacus  
Dearka/Kagome  
Dearka/Miriallia  
Yzak/Kagome

Nicol/Flay  
Other?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**NOTE: When you get to the fifth jewelry box, go here. www Victoriana com Jewelry/ antique jewelry box. htm**

**Don't forget to delete the spaces.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

'**Past Reveled'**

**  
Nicol's POV**

It was odd. Why was she trying to find a way around the question? She always told me everything.

"Kagome, just tell us. It can't be that bad. I promise that we won't send you to a 'nut house' trust me." I said, trying to persuade her into telling us about the so called things that we would need to 'see to believe'. I noticed they brief flicker of doubt that flashed across her eyes, momentarily wondering if it was really that hard to believe.

"Alright, but you four had better keep your mouths shut. Come with me and I will tell you in my room." Kagome through her empty water bottle in the trash, it was then she noticed that Kiro wasn't with her.

"Where is Kiro?" Everyone looked around where they were sitting, when Dearka jumped out of his seat and backed up against the wall. I looked down to see Kiro 'glaring' at Dearka.

-----

**Normal POV**

"That's odd." Kagome said as she walked over to Kiro and crouched down next to him. Then she looked at Dearka with a humorous look in her eyes.

"What's with the look?" Dearka said nervously. Kagome stood and walked up to him and circled him once he was off the wall. Suddenly she burst out laughing causing Dearka to jump at the sudden outburst.

"Kiro only looks at Miroku like that."

"Who's Miroku?" Yzak asked as he walked over to where she was.

"He is a perverted monk. Kiro only glares at perverts. So how many dirty magazines do you have under your bed Dearka?" She asked with amusement as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment as a slight blush appeared on his face. Athrun gave a smile as he looked at his comrade. Yzak was laughing at his long time friend feeling a bit of pity for him but other then that he was happy at the lack of competition. Nicol covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, feeling sorry at his friends' apparent embarrassment.

"Don't get embarrassed over something so petty Dearka. Nicol and I had to get the birds and bees speech on our 13th birthday from all of the female adult family members." Nicol's eyes widened at the memory of all of his aunts, nieces and female cousins gathered around him telling him how to please woman and how to stay safe.

"Gah, thanks Kagome, I had finally forgotten about that." She gave a nervous chuckle as she too remembered the torment they put her through when telling her about how to please men and stay safe.

"Was it that bad?" Athrun asked.

"We had to learn how to please the opposite sex." They said bleakly together as they shivered then walked off towards Kagome's room, leaving two wide eyed boys (Athrun and Yzak) and one oddly calm boy.

"What's so bad about that?" Yzak hit him on the head then picked up the little tiger cub that was rubbing against his leg and followed after Kagome and Nicol with Athrun and Dearka right behind him, Dearka supporting a rather large bump on his head from the hit to his head.

-----

"Could you guy's wait out here for a couple minutes." Kagome asked as she ran into her room.

"What is she doing in there?" Yzak asked, petting Kiro who had fallen asleep in his arms. Yzak had grown to like the little cub over the couple of hours he had known it. Athrun looked over and was a little surprised by the fact that he was even holding the cub.

"Who knows, she could using some weird type of magic and making voodoo's or something." Everyone turned to Nicol and stared causing him to laugh lightly. "I'm kidding about the voodoo thing."

"What about the weird magic?" Dearka asked.

"Well...in truth, when I was little we would play outside and she could do stuff that coordinators couldn't. So I used to think that she was a goddesses or something. I was sleeping in her room once and while she was asleep I heard her say 'no' and looked over, I saw her..."

"You saw her...saw her what?" Yzak said as he started to get impatient.

"I saw a pink glow surrounding her entire body and saw her lift off the bed, hovering above it as if flying. She was asleep when it happened, I never told her though. She lowered herself back to the bed and I just went to sleep." Nicol looked at his comrades. Yzak, Dearka and Athrun were deep in thought when all of a sudden the door opened.

"You can come in." Kagome said, moving aside to let them through. The four boys walked in then paused as they looked around with wide eyes. Nicol laughed a bit at their faces.

The guys were looking around her room. It had a bigger bed now that looked soft to the touch. In the center of the comforter was a wonderfully detailed dragon and phoenix medallion in gold's and reds against a stunning black backdrop. Red and gold accents created a dynamic contrast in the Shou symbols, Chinese characters and floral and scroll work on the pillow cases, sheets, shams and bedskirt. The bed itself was made from cherry wood and stood at least six inches off the ground.

A shoji screen stood close to the far side of the room against a wall but with enough for one to change, it had four antiqued panels graced with hand-painted geishas in elaborate classical kimonos. An Antique Carved Black Coffee Table was sitting off to the side of the room where her roommates' bed would be if she had one. On both sides of the table was a Black 2 Seater Leather Couch. On the table was a Sage Green Tetsubin teapot that was steaming, indicating that tea was made. Delicate dragonflies were set against the calming sage green background on the teapot and cups which were matching. The teapot and five cups sat on a Black lacquer tray with a cup of cubed sugar and five finely detailed and crafted spoons.

The walls were painted a taupe color and on the floor was a Black lacquer chest with contemporary flair. The lid and front were hand painted with a striking, though traditional oriental "Sea Bird on Waves" design, finished in an even, matte lacquer. Next to her bed was a Shoji End Table with Shelves that had a few books placed on the shelves.

In another corner was a large Oriental vanity table with 5 storage drawers, tri-fold mirror and bench. The design was an ogee shaped top edges with bulb rounded corners supported by scalloped and hand carved apron rails and shell carved cabriole feet. It was finished in antique black and red hand paint with gold highlights and the bench was covered in a Light Brown 100 percent Polyester fabric. On top of the vanity were seven jewelry boxes, each one different and each with its own story to tell, two of them sat on one side and the others on the other side.

The first one was hand finished Violetta Jewelry Box in a rich, clear lacquer. The compartment was lined with fine red felt, with a removable felt ring tray. It was in black lacquer appliquéd with exquisite hand carved mother-of-pearl design.

The second was an Adorlee Jewelry Box that was a gold lacquer with hand painted birds and flowers design. Hand finished in a rich, clear lacquer. The compartment was lined with fine gold felt, with a removable felt ring tray.

The third was very unique and for some reason Athrun recognized it immediately, it was an octagonal "button box" in stunning French red lacquer, with 8 drawers, felt lined. Hand painted with elegant raised "chinois" figures and scenery in traditional "Landscape" design on top and eight sides. Base hand painted with "Blossom & Scroll" design. It was finished in a rich, clear lacquer. Kagome noticed the look of recognition in his eyes but said nothing.

The fourth was in rich rosewood stained, clear lacquered jewelry box with red silk lining that had dark red stitches hat made up a few roses and a ring ladder. The top was decorated with lacquered brass Shou (longevity) symbol, the clasp was lacquered brass. That one was from her brother. He had gone out and gotten it for her a week before she left.

The fifth was one of her favorites. It was a fabulous antique jewelry casket. Mid-19th century antique Italian ebonized jewelry casket with 89 hand painted enameled panels set in with rosettes & braided wire, Roman figural finials, four full caryatid columns, cherubs riding swans to corners & top, applied metal faces & flora's, multiple doors & drawers with interior & exterior decorations, 16"h x 14"w x 11"d. It was given to her by a woman named Ezaria Joule.

"JOULE!" Kagome yelled out loud, not really noticing. Yzak and the others looked towards her, Yzak was looking at her in confusion, he walked forward and saw her looking at the jewelry casket, and looking back he saw her staring at him with a slight blush. "Did I say that out loud?" The guys nodded.

"Why did you scream my last name, the least you could have done was scream my _first_ name." Yzak said causing Kagome to blush more vibrantly. Nicol felt bad for his cousin. Dearka had apparently noticed that his best friend had an infatuation with Kagome, which in his opinion was rare, so he decided that just this once he would step down. Let Yzak have his chance.

"I didn't mean to call out your name. I was remembering where I had gotten the Jewelry casket from. On the way to my room...I had been thinking, 'Joule, Joule, where have I heard that name before?' Then it hit me when I remembered the Jewelry casket. Ezaria Joule." Yzak was shocked that she even knew his mother let alone received something from her.

"You know my mom?"

"Yes, I know all of your moms, knew all of your moms." Kagome chanced a glance in Athrun's direction and knew that he knew she meant Lenore.

They looked at the last two jewelry boxes and saw that they were exactly the same except for color. One was an our exquisite handcrafted gold highlighted chinoiserie scenery jewelry box, a mirrored lift-top, two felt-lined ring trays and four spacious felt-lined drawers, and hooks were built in on the doors for necklaces. It had a matte black finish that gave it an old look. The other was the same except it was hand crafted with opulent in its gold-leafed background and delicate with hand painted flowers and birds instead of the chinoiserie scenery.

"Why do you have so many?" Dearka asked.

"Each was given to me by someone very important. That really tall one was given to me by Lenore Zala. The jewelry casket was given to me by Ezaria Joule. This rosewood one was given to me by my brother. The Violetta Jewelry Box was given to me by Sesshoumaru. This one, the Adorlee Jewelry Box was given to me by Lady Taisho, Sesshoumaru's mother. _That was 502 years ago though._ It has jewels that don't even exist anymore. The last two were given to me to give to there rightful owners when the time was right. The woman's name was Via Hibiki, she left to babies with me to, and I had to find homes for them. Their names were Cagalli and Kira. She told me about their history and how their father tried to make something better then a coordinator." That got their attention.

"Did you find a home for them? Did their dad succeed? What happened to them?" Nicol asked, only stopping when Dearka placed his hand over his mouth.

"I gave Kira to the Yamato's in Heliopolis, and Cagalli to the Athha's in Orb. They have promised to keep them away from each other. I gave their adoptive parents a copy of their mother holding the both of them with their first name on the back. If I'm correct, they have already met they just don't know it. As for if their father succeeded in creating something better then a coordinator. Yes, he did." Their eye's widened at that.

"What is it, what did he create?" Dearka asked.

"Kira Yamato was taken from his mother Via's womb before he was developed to much. He put him in a synthetic womb and went to the task of experimenting on his own son, Cagalli had been kept in Via's womb. So while she was a Natural he was a Coordinator. Ulen, their father, had first heightened Kira's senses. Like any other coordinator Kira was faster, stronger, smarter, and better in every possible way. His father started to heighten his senses to a new level, one that no normal coordinator could ever handle without the side effect of shortening their life. Kira was 93 percent better then any other coordinator out their. He was and is the Ultimate coordinator. His father succeeded. Kira Yamato is the Ultimate Coordinator." She finished as she placed her hand on the jewelry bow that her brother got her and opened it, pulling a pink orb on a chain out.

"Kira." Athrun said in surprise.

"Ultimate Coordinator huh? 93 percent better. I hope we never have to fight him." Nicol said, and then suddenly he looked up at Kagome as if remembering something. Kagome poured five cups of tea. Grabbing one for herself she sat on the arm of one of her couches with her feet crossed. Nicole sat down next to her and Athrun next to them. Yzak was across from Nicol and Dearka across from Athrun.

"Alright Kagome, I have a question for you." Nicol said.

"Uh, hehe...and what would that be?"

"What have you done these past few years?" Everyone smiled at that question, it was the reason they were here.

"Damn, you and your one track mind." Kagome looked at all of them before closing her eyes and tossing the jewel she was holding in the air where it stayed, hovering in the middle of the group. The boys stared, trying not to blink in fear that they would miss something.

"What is that?" Yzak asked in awe.

"It's called the Shikon No Tama, or more commonly known as the Jewel of Four Souls."

"I've never heard of it." Athrun said.

"Isn't that the jewel that grandpa tried to tell us about and we just blew him off like always?" Nicol said still staring at the object that was floating.

"Yes it is." Kagome looked at the jewel and closed her eyes for a second as the jewel floated down into her hands with four pairs of eyes following it. She opened her eyes and gave a soft smile as she started to tell them the begging of what caused her story to begin.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons, and demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human. She was a priestess who lived many centuries ago. The court nobles controlled the country at that time. Wars would drag on and on, some seeming like they would never end. Countless people perished and even less lived. Demons devoured the dead and the near dead and they were able to grow in great numbers. Many priests and warriors set out the slay them, but only one priestess, known as Midoriko, was able to purify demon's souls and render them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time, 653 years ago. In her world, humans, animals, trees, even stones were all created through the four souls. The fours souls are called:

**Nigimitama:** Friendship  
**Kushimitama:** Wisdom  
**Sakimitama:** Love  
**Morimitama: **Faith

When they are combined they become the soul of one person housed inside the heart. When the four souls or spirits work together in harmony, it is called **Naobi** and the human heart is filled with 'integrity, morality and righteousness' a need to help another. However, when somebody does a bad deed the four souls energize evil and the human loses his way, his heart being filled with sadism, immorality, and malevolence, a want for bloodshed. In other words, a soul can turn good or bad. This transformation can happen within a human soul or demon soul. This is why Midoriko was a formative foe towards the demons, because she was able to purify their souls and make them powerless, but she had not lost nor won the battle yet.

After battling for seven days and seven nights a demon got it's fangs into Midoriko. With her last ounce of energy she reached deep within her own body for strength and seized the demon soul. However in doing so, she forced out her own soul. What flew out of her was in fact the Shikon Jewel itself. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she could do was to cease and imprison it with herself. Although the flesh was gone, inside the Sacred Jewel a battle still waged between Midoriko and the demons. Midoriko's soul soon became known as the fourth soul within the jewel, Morimitama."

"Intense, what does that have to do with you?" Dearka said as he leaned forward and took the tea that sat in front of him. Yzak was already drinking his.

"635 years after that war I was born, 15 years later I went down the well house to find my cat and was pulled into the well. 650 years after that war my story started." She took a drink of the White Plum Tea that she had made.

"Your seventeen now so that war was 653 years ago." Nicol said.

"Correct."

"You said you were pulled down the well, I thought it was covered, and your senile old grandpa had put sutras on it to ward off 'demons'. So how did something pull you down?"

"First off, that senile grandpa of mine is your grandpa too. The sutras don't work, because it was a centipede demon that pulled me down the well. She called herself Mistress Centipede. She had taken a bite out of me to get the Shikon out of my body that at the time I had no idea was there." Kagome lifted a part of the corset top she was wearing and showed them a soft scar that ran up about three inches.

"Kagome..." Nicol touched it softly, afraid that he would hurt his cousin. Yzak was starting to believe the story, with the floating of round glowy object and bite mark scars.

"What happened next?" Kagome looked at Dearka and couldn't help but smile. Everyone turned and saw Dearka sitting on the tatami mat that lay under the table and spread out further for people to sit comfortably He had both of his elbows on the table with his head in his hand as he looked on with glossy eyes. He was apparently letting the story get to him. Kagome looked at Yzak and saw that he was still petting Kiro who was now fast asleep and purring softly as his breathing was slow and soft. This only caused Kagome to smile more which he didn't miss.

"I remember feeling warm and seeing this blue light surround me. I didn't know how it happened but as I was trying to get away from the Demon I took hold of her arms and they vanished in my grasp, dissolved you could say. The demon dropped the Jewel and took off somewhere to regenerate her arms. I took the jewel and climbed out of the well. Looking around, I was no longer at the family shrine, there was no well house around the well, and there were no cars, and no sound. Except for that of the forest animals and whatever else resided in the forest that surrounded me. I looked around and I saw a boy that looked to be my age, boy was I wrong. He had white hair that went a little past his shoulders and whit dog ears."

"Dog Ears?" Yzak and Athrun asked, unsure if it they had heard correctly.

"Yes, but he wasn't awake, he was asleep against a tree. Vines were wrapped around him as if he had been there for years, and an arrow was holding him to the tree right through his shoulder. I walked up to him in a somewhat daze. I wanted to touch his ears and I did. Thank god I got that over with. I had turned around just in time to have arrows fly at me. Villagers took me away from who they called Inuyasha and took me to the priestess of their village. She was an old woman named Kaede, and she started throwing dirt at me as she would say 'demon be gone'. I had figured that I was in no way near home. I found out that the boy had tried to still the Jewel 50 years after Midoriko had been sealed within it and had been pined to the sacred tree by his ex-girlfriend who had been the current protector of the jewel at the time. She had pinned him with a sacred arrow as he fell into an eternal sleep. It turned out that it wasn't as eternal as everyone thought. Kaede said that he had been pinned to that tree for 50 years now, so I put two and two together and got 500. I had traveled 500 years to the past, and had no earthly idea how to get back." By this time Dearka was ooing and awing at all of the appropriate moments. He was like a child when it came to stories apparently.

"It wasn't eternal? What did he wake up in agonizing pain?" Yzak asked as he too got pulled into the story.

"Well he woke up and started calling me Kikyou which just happened to be his ex-girlfriend, and then everyone said I was her reincarnation. I told him my name was Kagome, then all of a sudden I was thrown on him as the centipede demon hit me and he told me to pull the arrow out. I reached up only to have Kaede ask if I knew what I was doing, in truth, I didn't have a clue, but I knew that I wanted to live and so I released him. I grasped the arrow and it disappeared. He destroyed the demon with ease then turned to me and demanded that I gave him the jewel. Kaede at that time placed a subduing necklace around his neck and he tried to take it off but couldn't, she was telling me to think of a word of subjugation. I shouted 'SIT' as I remembered his dog ears and he fell flat on his face." At that they all laughed.

"A crow demon tried to still and that's when things went down hill, using a leg that had been cut off from the crow by Inuyasha I tied it to an arrow and shot it at the crow who had stolen the jewel, it hit its target...without fail." She said sullenly which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"You don't seem happy about that." Yzak said.

"It hit the target...too perfectly, it hit the jewel and the jewel shattered and flew off in every direction possible."

"Gasp, what did you do?" Nicol was the one getting into it now.

"Inuyasha and me started a journey and went to look for them. First let me tell you this so you don't get confused later. Onigumo was a man who loved Kikyou, Kikyou loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved Kikyou. Inuyasha was a half-breed. He was half dog demon half human, his mother was human. He wanted the jewel so that he could turn into a full demon but if he did this he would lose control and have bloodlust, killing everything in his path. Kikyou wanted to turn him human, only if a pure wish is made in the jewel will the jewels prisoners be set free, the souls. Onigumo was mad at Kikyou for ignoring his affections and so he let the demons around him take over his body, creating our worst enemy, a half-breed like Inuyasha that was half human half spider demon, he went by the name Naraku. Naraku was quite the puppeteer seeing as that's how he turned Inuyasha and Kikyou against each other. He made it seem as if Inuyasha had betrayed Kikyou which caused her to fire the arrow at the real Inuyasha after the fake Kikyou which was also Naraku told him he could take the jewel. Long story short, it was all Naraku's fault. Kikyou soon after firing the arrow on Inuyasha died and was burned with the jewel the villagers threw her ashes into the well and the jewel entered my body obviously."

"That was to make it less confusing, cause in all honesty I think I'm more confused. This Naraku dressed up as both of them and lied to both of them turning them against each other?" Dearka asked.

"Exactly, anyways, we met up with others after the jewel was shattered. First was Inuyasha's full blooded dog demon brother who was also the lord of the western lands. He didn't like Inuyasha because he tainted the family blood line, he was a hanyou, after he tried to kill Inuyasha and steal a sword called Tetsusaiga that neither boys could pull out, I pulled it out and gave it to Inuyasha who used it to cut off his older brothers left arm. Sesshoumaru left after that, it turned out that Inuyasha had a human night and he turned humane on the night of the new moon, if he lost control and turned full demon the sword would keep him from killing and turn him back into a hanyou.

Second was Shippou who was a full breed fox kitsune, he was only a child and was after the jewel fragment so that he could kill the thunder brothers who happened to will his family, we killed them and got Shippou's father which had been turned into a pelt skirt. Shippou's father had a little magic on his fur which kept us safe from the fire that surrounded us, and then it burned up and his dad was put to rest, he came with us and slowly I started to treat him as my own son.

Then we met the perverted Monk Miroku who was cursed with a wind tunnel in his let hand that Naraku had cursed his family with, he was hunting Naraku down as well as us once we found out that he was gathering jewel fragments too so he joined up with us.

Next was the demon slayer Sango who had her entire village slaughtered and was told that Inuyasha had done it but we convinced her that it was Naraku and we found out later that her brother was being used as a puppet by Naraku. Sango also had a demon neko name Kilala that like Kiro has a small form and large form.

The last two people we met were Kouga the wolf demon prince to the eastern wolf tribe who continuously proclaimed his love for me every time we met and continued even though I turned him down every time. Then later we met a girl named Ayame who was the wolf demoness princess of the northern wolf tribe. She claimed to be Kouga's fiancé who claimed she wasn't, and then Ayame declared that she would not lose to me. Kouga and Ayame didn't join us nor did Sesshoumaru, that all happened later on.

We fought for three year and a half and finally gathered all of the remaining shards that Naraku didn't have, the only ones left were the two that Kouga had in his legs to make him go faster, and the one Kohaku, Sango's younger brother had that was keeping him alive. Kouga, Ayame and Sesshoumaru joined up with us and Kouga gave us his Jewels.

Sesshoumaru had grown close to us and had made me his sister with a blood bond ritual. It turned me into an Elemental Demon Apparition. I was a Miko/Demon, the strongest person alive if I could control my power, and so everyone trained me in different things.

After awhile it was time for the finale battle. Kouga and Ayame were fighting Kagura who had killed most of the wolf tribe, she was a child born from the body of Naraku, Sesshoumaru had already gotten rid of Naraku's other child Kanna. Sango was fighting her brother. Miroku and Shippou were taking on Naraku's army of brainless demons. Inuyasha and I were taking on Naraku. Inuyasha was knocked away and Naraku had managed to take hold of me, Sesshoumaru said that my eyes were glowing and that I had apparently purified him instantly, Sesshoumaru had gathered the remaining jewel shards that Naraku and Kohaku had and gave them to me where I placed it back in my body, I kept it there until I got home.

I decided to live there with my friends, I wished that my friends and their families could live with me forever, and my wish had been granted. Sesshoumaru used Tensaiga, the sword of revival on Kohaku like he had done for a little girl named Rin that had followed him everywhere along with a demon toad named Jaken that was really annoying he would purposely kill it then bring it back to life so he could do it again later if he wanted to release stress.

We lived out the 500 years and I stayed the same age, my mom never noticed because by the time I got back I had gotten there when I had disappeared. I found out that I will only start aging when I find a mate and then he will be tied to my soul and live as long as me and even then we would only age to look 25 or 30. My friends and family would stay with me. So do you have any questions?" Kagome asked as she finished her tale.

"Show us." Athrun said...he hadn't fallen into the story like the others had. He was surprised that Yzak got pulled into it. The others looked back at Kagome and she closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal their change of color, they were now red, her hair slowly started to get shorter till it came to the base of her neck much like Athrun's and had flared a bit with red tips and streaks. She held out a hand and a flam was emitted in front of their eyes. Athrun's had widened a lot with the display and he had no doubt that she was telling the truth now.

"**SIHOULETTE DETECTED, ENEMEY UNIT. GUNDAM PILOTS PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"**

"**SIHOULETTE DETECTED, ENEMEY UNIT. GUNDAM PILOTS PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"**

Four of them stood up and Kagome walked over to Yzak and carefully picked up Kiro so he could stand, she placed him on the bed and walked over to Athrun.

"I was wondering Athrun, can I borrow your Gundam? Mine isn't here yet, I won't be fighting, I want a close up at how he fights, I will fire every once in a while, but I won't aim to kill." She knew there was a connection between him and the Strike, and she had to find out what.

"I...I guess, will you be able to pilot it?" Athrun asked.

"I can pilot anything that has controls and is in working condition. Why do you think your father asked for me to come here personally? We need to go now have Creuset record the battle." With that said Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Kagome left. Athrun ran off towards the main deck to his Commander and told him what happened.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE, I'M ALREADY LEANING TOWARDS YZAK.**

Athrun/Kagome

Athrun/Cagalli

Kira/Kagome

Kira/Lacus

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia

Yzak/Kagome / 2 votes

Nicol/Flay

Other?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

'**Getting to know the Enemy.'**

**Kagome's POV**

"Yzak Joule, Duel Gundam, Launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Gundam, Launching."

"Nicol Amafri, in Blitz Gundam, Launching."

"Kagome Higurashi, Aegis Gundam, Let's Go."

The four flew out of the Vesalius and the minute they were out someone was already trying to contact her.

"_Odd."_

I flipped the screen on and saw a boy with brown hair and violet eyes. He looked shocked at me. I didn't have my helmet on so he could see me clearly.

"You must be the Strike Gundam. What's your name?" I asked nicely, not wanting to make him nervous. Thankfully the others had stopped fighting and were also listening.

"Kira, Kira Yamato." Every one of us was shocked and Dearka shouted

"HE'S THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR YOU TOLD US ABOUT. YOU SAID YAMATO KIRA YAMOTO."

"Your right. I did say Kira Yamato. Tell me Kira, have you met any girls with blonde hair yet?"

"Uh, I met one." Not really knowing what was going on, Mwu was watching the scene to right next to him.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Cagalli would it?"

"I don't know, I never got her name."

"I see, listen. I want to talk to you in person. Do you trust me? Kira Yamato."

"Not really."

"Then let me rephrase the question. Will you trust me?" I could hear them yelling for him not to.

"Why should I?"

"Listen, I just want to ask you some things that shouldn't be said over airwave, it concerns you and your mother, Via Hibiki. Not the Yamato's, I have reason's to believe that you know of what I speak of." I was right, he may not have known his mothers name but he knew that he was adopted.

"What will happen once I get on that ship?" He was scared.

"You will come with me and four other pilots to my room where we will talk. Then, under my orders we will let you choose if you want to go back. If you agree to stay then by all means, if you wish to leave then I will personally walk you to your Gundam suit and wave goodbye." I said with a silly grin.

"Do I have your word?"

"On my father's grave, you have my word." I said as tears came to my eyes at the mention of my father. This caught Kira's attention obviously. He relayed the message to his ship and then nodded his head towards me.

"Everyone head back to the Vesalius." The followed her order as Mwu watched him go. Praying that Kira hadn't just been tricked Mwu turned back and headed into the Arch-Angel.

-----

I got off to see everyone standing around the strike with guns pointing at the cockpit. I let out a sigh as I floated towards Yzak who was looking up at the Strike.

"He won't come out if he's scared." Yzak nodded his head in understanding. He may not like the guy but...he did want to at least meet him, this Ultimate Coordinator.

"**Lower your weapons." **They lowered their weapons slowly and I floated to the cockpit. I knocked and it opened.

"Trick or Treat." I held my hand out for him and he looked a bit confused. "Your hand will do just fine." He took my hand and I pulled him out lightly. Yzak pulled me down to the ground with Kira. I released his hand and turned towards the soldiers.

"You may leave, I have things under control." They looked hesitant but then turned and left. Nicol and Dearka came up to us and smiled at Kira who looked a bit nervous.

"My name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you a little more grown up. More so then the last time I saw you at least." He looked confused but I turned and started towards the door. Yzak was the first to follow, then Dearka, Nicol, and Kira. We made it to my room and I heard footsteps coming from inside, I looked at Nicol who just shrugged. I opened the door and laughed at what I saw.

"Athrun, you are going to burn a hole in my nice red carpet. Stop pacing." Kiro's head was following him with dazed eyes.

We took a seat and I produced one more couch that was the same as the others and one more cup. Fresh tea had been made and everyone had a cup now.

Kira Athrun

---------------- Kagome

---------------- Yzak

Dearka Nicol

"Now first things first, how do you know Athrun, Kira?" I asked politely.

"We went to Lunar Prep together and had almost every class together. It was kind of hard not to know who he was and soon we became best friends." I smiled at that.

"Alright, now I want you to say sorry to Yzak." That got a laugh out of Dearka and a soft chuckle from Nicol. Athrun covered his mouth to hold his in and Yzak just fumed.

"Uh, who is Yzak? Why do I need to say sorry?" Kira looked around and noticed a boy with a scar on his face looking away from them.

"Yzak is the one really gorgeous blue eyes and silver hair." That got Yzak's attention as he stared up at me in shock at my words. I was already standing up and walking to the vanity. I picked up the chinoiserie scenery jewelry box and walked over to Kira, handing it to him.

"First say sorry, then you can open it." I said.

Kira stood up and bowed towards Yzak who looked at him in shock.

"I am sorry for placing that scar upon your face. If you will forgive me, I would be eternally grateful." He didn't stand up straight yet.

"Whatever, you're not worth fighting and taking my revenge out on anyways." I smiled at Yzak and he looked away with a slight blush.

"What is this?" I looked over and saw him holding a picture.

"That is you, your mom Via Hibiki, and your twin sister. Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Tell me Kira, what are your views on the war, who's the enemy, the hero, the good guy and the bad? What do you think started it, what do you think we need to do to end it?"

"I don't like fighting but I have to protect my friends. Obviously the enemy is Zaft, I don't know who the Hero is, and I'd have to say that were the good guys, the coordinators started it...we did by trying to better. I think we need to get rid of those in the war that want only one type to live." I nodded.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Yzak yelled as he stood up and tried to walk past me, I took his hand in mine and held it tight. I was surprised when he calmed down. I pointed to my bed where Kiro was yawning and trying to go back to sleep after Yzak's little outburst. He nodded and started to talk once more.

"Naturals are the ones who started it by blowing up Juneis Seven. Earth Alliance is the Enemy, were the good guys, and the only way to end this war is to get rid of Earth Alliance." Yzak said calmly, I released his hand and sat down, picking up my tea I took a drink and sat it down.

"You are both right and your both wrong." Everyone turned to look at her as she explained.

"At the moment both Zaft and Earth Alliance are enemies, bad guys. But the real bad guys are the Blue Cosmos. Lord Djibril is the leader of the Blue Cosmos and he is pulling it back together. The one who started this war was that one natural, the one who shot George Glenn, and I'm sure you all know that he was the first coordinator. However if we look closely at the big picture we see that maybe it was the man who created George Glenn. So in a way it was George who caused the Natural to get jealous when he told everyone that he was a coordinator, and that jealousy drove the natural to fire the gun that killed George. However, by then it had already been 14 years and others had their kids' genes altered and made their children coordinators. That's when the war started, Juneis Seven, the Bloody Valentine, that didn't start it, it just fueled it. It gave the coordinators a reason to fight back and the naturals a reason to 'defend' themselves. In the end there will be only one way to end this war...and that will be to fight together. Not on the same team in two different groups, but on the same team in one group. The way it used to be. Not as coordinators and naturals but as humans." Throughout her whole speech everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say.

"How do we do that? If I know the Commander he won't give it a second thought." Yzak said.

"Captain Murrue will want to speak with you first. Then think it over." Kira was looking at the things inside the jewelry box.

"I will give you a letter to give to your Captain that will explain everything I said in here. Then I will probably have to leave to speak with Patrick Zala. I want one of you to accompany me there. Not Athrun because of the fact that he pisses me off the way he regards his family so lightly, hardly sparring them a glance unless to give an order. Nicol also has to stay because I was going to ask that when my Gundam gets here if you could place the mirage on it. I don't know the program you used for the OS." Nicol nodded.

"That means it's up to Yzak and Dearka." Athrun said.

"I will stay here, I wanted to go over my Gundam and do some upgrade on it anyway. Yzak, is that ok with you?" Dearka could see his friends eyes almost sparkle, which in Yzak's case was a rather funny sight.

"Yeah, I'll accompany her." He said in his normal voice.

"Alright then, it's 11:46 at night. Athrun, you have a free bed right?" He nodded his head.

"Alright Kira, this is what we will do. You will stay in Athrun's room and tomorrow you can give the letter to Captain Murrue Ramius, and yes I know who she is. I would let you go now but I have to right out the letter. Also I figured it would give the two of you time to catch up. Athrun, I don't want you trying to talk him into joining our side, if all goes well there won't be anymore sides. Also Nicol, my Gundam has an information lock that even the best elite cant crack, you can get on anything but the information lock is the information for my Gundam. I don't want Creuset getting that information, alright." Nicol nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys, you can leave if you want now. Kira it was nice to see you again." She shook his hand.

"Can I ask one question, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm 553 years old." Kira's eyes amplified at that.

"Y-you look good for your age." She laughed at that.

"I wont age until I find a mate and than I will still only age to look 25 to 30 years old. I currently look 17 or 18, because as a demon I am 17 or 18. I will have a letter for you explaining all of that too. Now it's late, go on to sleep." Kira followed Athrun out of the room but not before they saluted and she did the same to them. Dearka repeated the action as she did the same and he left. Nicol gave her a hug and the saluted to and left after she returned the action. Kagome snapped her fingers and the cups and teapot cleaned themselves. She sat at her vanity and started to write. She knew that Yzak was still there, but she didn't mind. She saw him stand and walk towards her bed and took of his red ZAFT uniform top, and then he laid on her bed next to the now wide awake Kiro wearing a blue shirt and his red ZAFT pants, he had taken his shoes off to. He was currently wrestling with Kiro with his hand. Kiro had his paw wrapped around Yzak's hand as he tried to bite his fingers. It was cute to watch and she almost couldn't pull her eyes away.

She finished both letters an hour later, one to Captain Ramius explaining what the had discussed in here earlier and requesting her to meet her in orb two weeks from now, and the other to Kira explaining who and what she was. She looked behind her to see Yzak holding a sleeping Kiro.

"You like animals?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Not really, I like Kiro, I'm selective they have to be fun but tame. They also have to be able to protect if needed." She walked over and sat next to him on her bed as she reached down and pet Kiro under his ear causing a slight whimper to come. He noticed that she had barely touched him.

"It's a weak spot, find it and you can tame the beast within. Everyone has a weak spot, you just have to find it, and once you do it's an easy win." She said as she fell back onto her bed.

"That Kira Yamato seemed to have forgotten where he was for the time being, that's not good." Yzak said, he wasn't worried for the 17 year old boy. He was worried that he would jeopardize what Kagome was trying to do. In Yzak's 19 years he has never had an interest in a female, however when he saw her he just...gah.

"Your right, I will talk to him about that tomorrow." He nodded.

"So when do we leave and what do you plan to do when we get to ZAFT headquarters. Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala isn't lenient. He won't just let you do what you want so how do you plan to persuade him?"

"We will leave tomorrow around 11 or 12 in the afternoon. I will inform the commander that I have something to discuss with Patrick and that we will be back in three days. We will wake Kira up around eight and have Athrun accompany him back to the Arch-Angel. I will make sure that the commander holds off fire until we get back. After Kira leaves, that gives you and me 3 to 4 hours to pack. We need to pack for three days. How does that sound to you?"

"Good, but you still haven't answered, how do you plan to persuade Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala?"

She snapped her fingers and he looked at what she held in her hands bugged eyed.

"That's a...baseball bat. Humph, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned'." Kagome laughed at that as he stood up with Kiro.

"You can sleep with him for tonight if you want, he seems content anyways." He nodded then grabbed his jacket and put his boots on, turning he gave a salute which she returned and watched him leave. She clapped her hand and the lights turned off as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----

"Yzak, Dearka are you awake?" It was 7:45 and they were not expecting to fight in combat today so they were probably asleep still. She looked at the keypad and started to tamper with it, suddenly the door opened and she smiled at her victory. She walked in and saw them fast asleep, she walked in and closed her eyes, once more she opened them to reveal aquamarine eyes and her hair grew down to her calves and started to change into a dark blue color with aqua green highlights. She held her hand apart as they faced different directions, one towards Yzak and one towards Dearka, in a flash they were covered in cold water and pointing a gun at her. Kiro growled as he had changed into his bigger form of a full grown demon tiger. She gave a smile and held in a laugh.

"It's time to wake up boys." When they heard her voice they were shocked.

"Is that really you Kagome?" Dearka asked.

"Yep, I have seven looks and that's counting my normal teenager look. You have seen fire, and this was water...obviously."

"What time is it?" Yzak asked as both he and Dearka lowered their guns and placed them back under their pillows. They watched as the tiger shook the water off then turned back into a cub which looked more like a fur ball with eyes at the current moment.

"It's 7:50, we need to get the other and get Kira off the Vesalius so that he can deliver that letter. Then you and I need to have breakfast and then pack. Dearka, could you go get my cousin, I don't know what room he's in. Yzak, you go wake up Athrun and Kira. I will go get the letters and Strike ready to launch." They nodded their heads and left.

-----

"Hey you, get Strike ready to launch." The mechanic nodded and did as she said.

"The others arrived a few minutes after the Strike was ready for launch." Kira looked tired and so did Athrun.

"Did you two catch up?" They nodded.

"Alright then, Kira this one is to you and this one is to Captain Ramius. I already placed the Jewelry box inside of the Strike, it is rightfully yours." He nodded then took the letters and thanked her.

"Oh and Kira, try not to walk into enemy hands, if I had been lying to you then you could have been dead by now. If an enemy captures you you're as good as dead, if you remember anything, then remember that." He gave a nod and boarded the strike.

"See ya soon." With that Strike launched and her and Yzak left for breakfast then packed. Two hours later it was 10:24 and Yzak was placing their bags in the shuttle that would carry them to ZAFT Headquarters. Kagome was on her way to Creuset. She walked into his office after she knocked and he gave permission.

"Sir, I'm leaving today to speak with Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala. Yzak Joule will be accompanying me as well sir. We will arrive back on the Vesalius in three days. I also request that you hold off fire on the Arch-Angel until I return." She said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. He gave a nod and she saluted then left towards the shuttle. She saw Yzak waiting for her and the two boarded as the captain prepared for take off.

"And now it begins." Yzak said.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE, I'M ALREADY LEANING TOWARDS YZAK, BUT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THAT.**

Athrun/Kagome / 1 vote

Athrun/Cagalli

Kira/Kagome

Kira/Lacus

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia

Yzak/Kagome / 3 votes

Nicol/Flay

Other?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

'**Putting the Plan into Action'**

**Kagome's POV**

Yzak sat in the chair next to Kagome who was staring out the window. She wore a white off the shoulder blouse that was tide in the back making it figure fitting, and it went past her hips with a black belt wrapped around her waist. She wore light faded flare blue jeans and black two and a half inch Mary Jane high heels. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail with curls and went to the middle of her back.

Yzak wore a white t-shirt and a dark blue dress shirt over that which was unbuttoned, a pair of blue jeans with two silver chains attached to the belt loops and a pair of white sneakers. He was reading a book called 'The Beast' and looked to be completely zoned into the story. I looked at the back and read the description.

_Thirteen angels, with thirteen souls, they were joined together as one perfect family. They lived in paradise under a loving, but possessive god, their master was the beast._

That was all she could see, but it didn't matter. She knew the story front to back. He turned the page and she saw the first word of the page, _lover_.

"_His lover was the cow. However the rat was desired by all thirteen of the angels. The rat was charming, he was lovely, and he was very cunning. The truth was that the rat wasn't really good. He was only pretending to be good. The rat wanted only to be loved, and the rat possessed a bitterly jealous heart. He was jealous of the cat, because he wanted to be the favorite of their master, and so the rat plotted to win the heart of their lord."_

Yzak looked up at her in shock, and closed the book.

"You know the story?" I nodded as I continued to stare out the window.

"Sorry, go ahead and read, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, I've read this book many times as a child. I found it a couple days ago in a bow of mine in my room and was just looking through it." He placed the book in his carry on bag.

"Yzak, how old are you?" A could feel my cheeks heating up so I looked away.

"19 years old. Why did you want to know?" He asked.

"Kn-know reason, I was just curious."

"How old are you?"

"I'm only 17, turning 18 in a month." He nodded.

I gave a yawn and looked at my watch. 10:57 already, we had gotten on the shuttle at 11:30 it's 12 hours and that's to long. How far away from ZAFT headquarters were they?

**Normal POV**

Yzak noticed her yawn and unbuckled his seatbelt it was getting pretty late and he was getting tired to. Kagome hadn't buckled up since they got on, saying that safety belts weren't as safe as people led on. Yzak bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Huh, hey what are you doing? Put me down Yzak." She pounded her hands on his chest. Her being so sleepy made it feel like a light tap so it didn't really do much. He felt his heart do a flip when she laid her head down on his chest. He continued towards the room on the shuttle. He carefully maneuvered his hand to open the door then moved in and shut it with his foot. There were two beds, one on the left the other on the right. He walked to the left and placed her on the bed, he tried to stand up straight but she had a death grip on his t-shirt. Yzak knew she would be mad, scared, or embarrassed if he slept in her bed. He liked her, so he would go slowly, if only for her. He striped out of his dress shirt and t-shirt, hanging the dress shirt on the side of his bed he left his t-shirt in her hands. He leaned over her and undid the belt that was around her waist then removed her shoes, covering her up he went to his be and removed his own shoes then went to sleep.

-----

Kira had arrived back at the arch-angel and had gone straight to sleep. He had left the letters and jewelry box in his Strike Rouge to give later. He woke three hours later and it was lunch time. He went out to the Gundam suites and saw Murrue and Mwu standing there talking with the Mechanics about when Kira had gotten back. He saw the mechanic point at him and Murrue and Mwu turned and floated towards him.

"So you decided to stay with us I see. I'm surprised that the girl actually kept her word." Mwu said lightheartedly. Kira gave a forced smile then floated away towards his strike and opened the cockpit, a few minutes later he returned with the letters and his jewelry bow.

"Hey kid, I didn't know you were into jewelry." Mwu said jokingly.

"It belonged to my mother, my real mother. You two need to have everyone gather in the control room. This is a decision you two need to make but everyone needs to be apart of. Kagome told me to give this to Captain Murrue Ramius, and yes she knows who you are. This is my letter and jewelry box." He handed the letter to Murrue then left to read his own. (It's basically the same thing that she told the others, about her life and demons, her age and stuff. Then she explains the Ultimate coordinator like earlier too, how his father made him better then coordinators.)

He walked into the control deck and saw his friends all gathered around Murrue and Mwu, they had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"She's saying that all of this was started by that one guy who created George Glenn? That the bad guy's are ZAFT at the moment? That the enemy's are Blue Cosmos? Lord Djibril and that he is planning something?" Kira nodded.

"She said that ZAFT would not be the bag guy's anymore when she got back."

"She also request that she meet with me personally to discuss a truce in two and a half weeks at ORB." Murrue said. She turned towards Kira.

"What do you think Kira?"

"I say we should make our way to Orb. Besides that, I want to meet my sister."

"Sister?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah, Cagalli Yula Athha is my sister, we were separated at birth and given to different families. She's a natural and I am an Ultimate Coordinator." Kira said looking down at his feet.

"WHAT?" Everyone held a look of confusion. He handed Mwu the letter then left.

-----

Dearka looked down at the lion cub that had been following him all day, it was finally time for bed and as he climbed into his bed he saw amber eyes glare at him from across the room.

"Humph, is this what that Miroku fellow had to put up with, keep glaring at me and I'll have to explain why I suddenly had an urge to eat fried lion cub to Kagome." At that comment Kiro grew to his large form and walked closer to the bed so that his face was right in front of Dearka's and opened his mouth, showing rows of sharp shiny teeth.

"P-point taken." Dearka said as he rolled over and closed his eyes tight, trying to forget about the full grown tiger that lay on his floor next to him, in an empty room.

"_Now I really wish I had gone with Kagome."_

-----

Nicol had just finished setting up the program for the mirage on Kagome's Gundam's OS an hour ago. He now lay in his bed thinking about the beautiful Gundam that had arrived merely hours ago.

It wasn't like the other Gundam's it actually had a figure, like there Gundam's were male and hers female. It was smaller around the waist and had breast plates and hips. It was all black except for the silver accents that actually looked like it made her sparkle. On the back was a pair of silver wings that as soon as they had set her down they had wrapped around her, The Lady Strike. Nicol had only touched them and they moved out of his way. The Gundam held in her hand a silver and black staff that was as big as her. On the top there was a pink orb and he saw it had a slight glow.

"Using the power of the Shikon jewel, she truly is amazing." He hadn't gotten a chance to look at the other weapons it possessed but there was always tomorrow. Nicol turned over and fell asleep.

-----

Athrun was thinking about what Kagome had said still. Kira was an Ultimate Coordinator.

"And all this time I thought he was just extremely lucky." Athrun laughed to himself.

Cagalli was the cute girl he had met on that Island but that didn't mean she was Cagalli Yula Athha.

"She could be a different Cagalli. That just happens to have the same hair color and eyes as the Cagalli in the picture."

Athrun let out a sigh and closed his eyes, diminishing all thoughts as he fell into a deep sleep.

-----

Kagome was woken up by a knock at the door and opened her eyes to see Yzak stretching as he stood up and made his way to the door and opened it.

"Sir, we will be arriving to Headquarters in twenty minutes." Yzak nodded and thanked the man before shutting the door and heading over to wake Kagome up, he stopped when he saw her eyes staring up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning." Yzak said as he yawned and stretched again. This time Kagome looked closer at him, his abs rippled at the movement of his arms, he was gorgeous. His skin was a pale moonkissed shade, and he was lean but muscular. A couple inches taller then her, at least two inches. His hair was silver/white, which she obviously had some type of silver/white hair magnet on her and his eyes, those gorgeous sapphire eyes. She looked at the scar that lay under his left eye and stood up as she walked over to him. He was buttoning up the dress shirt.

"Hmm," Yzak turned to look at her. "I think you look better without the shirt, oh, here catch." She tossed him the t-shirt that was in her hands as a blush appeared on his face as what she said finally sunk in.

"As much as you enjoy my being shirtless, I am almost positive that Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala will not be pleased. Nor my mother if we run into her." Kagome laughed at that as she fixed her clothes and put her Mary Jane's and her belt back on. Yzak waited for at the door and she walked over to him. She lifted her hand and place it gently on his cheek as she leaned forward kissed him gently on his other cheek then whispered softly.

"_Thank you for last night."_ She pulled away and walked out of the door.

Yzak placed his hand on his cheek and could still feel the warmth of her lips. He was the ideal copy of a cherry at that moment. He shook his head a bit and calmed down before running to catch up with Kagome. He watched as she put her hands behind her back as we came closer to the gate guards, she snapped her fingers and a set of keys appeared.

"Mrs. Higurashi, do you need a way of transportation?" A guard asked.

"No, I have my own ride. Thanks though." She said as she showed them her keys and left, Yzak following closely behind. She walked out side and headed straight to a black car that Yzak had never seen before.

"A new model that hasn't even come out yet, it's called Mazda Taiki Concept Car. I do hope that you like going fast Yzak." She said as she got in. (Go to Google images and type in Mazda Taiki Concept Car Black, it's the second picture.)

Yzak looked at the car and noted that it had an exotic look to it that gave it a kind of flow. He got in and sat on the black leather seats, closing the door behind him. She put the keys in the ignition and started it up. He could hear it purring, no loud grumble, it was soft and soothing.

Music started playing and he immediately recognized the song as Sweet Cherry Pie by Warrant.

Kagome pulled out of the parking spot and next thing Yzak knew they were gone, he looked at the speed she was going and the arrow was on the 85 while they were on a 55 road. She didn't even look nervous as she swerved between cars expertly.

-----

Kagome pulled up to the Headquarters and Yzak and she got out. Snapping her finger the keys disappeared.

"Ready?" H asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."

-----

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE, I'M ALREADY LEANING TOWARDS YZAK, BUT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THAT.**

Athrun/Kagome / 1 vote

Athrun/Cagalli

Kira/Kagome

Kira/Lacus

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia

Yzak/Kagome / 3 votes

Nicol/Flay

Other?


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**NOTE: http: http: www. essential-bridal . co. uk/4 . html**

**Delete spaces.**

**Find the dress that's somewhere above the middle of the list that says**

**GOWN STYLE**

**BLACK WITH PINK ONLY**

**That's the one that Ezaria dresses Kagome in.**

'**Plan Set and Manly Facts'**

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome and Yzak walked up to Patrick Zala's office and as Yzak was lifting his hand to knock Kagome took the doorknob and opened it causing his eyes to bulge lightly.

"Patrick!"

"_Kagome, show some respect. He's not even here." _Yzak said quietly in her ear.

"Patrick, get out from under your desk."

"Oh, Kagome, is that you? It's been a while, how have you been?" Patrick asked as he stood up straight and dusted off his clothes. He sat down in his chair as if he had been there the entire time.

"I'm fine, listen. I need you to transfer Le Creuset. Get him off the ship. Have him do paperwork or something." Kagome said as she sat down in front of Patrick's desk, Yzak stood next to her.

"I-I can't do that."

"You can and you will. Remember Zala, you may control ZAFT, but without me your control would run short." Yzak watched as Patrick started losing color and started paling. Giving a light cough and clearing his throat he looked at Kagome.

"F-fine, I will call him back here, have him do work here. Now let me guess, you want me to make you the Captain or Commander of the Vasalius." Yzak looked surprised at that, and looked over o see Kagome with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Captain, and I wan't two commanders, Yzak as my main commander and I'm sure you know who the other would be. That is if you don't have a problem with that, Zala." She opened her eyes and he saw fire. Patrick felt a knot in his throat and he shook his head.

"Good, see Yzak, we didn't even need to use the bat." Yzak gave a nervous laugh at the look on Patrick's face.

"Oh goodie, by the way, Ezaria said she wanted to talk to you when you got back. How long will you be staying for?"

"Two days, we leave tomorrow night."

"I see. Then drop by before you leave, I assume you know your way to her house?"

"If by house you mean mansion then yes, I do." Kagome said as she stood and gave a salute, Yzak followed suit and Patrick returned the gesture sending them on their way. Right before Kagome exited his door she turned.

"Oh, and Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"I want him packed and ready to leave by the time I get there."

"I understand."

Kagome and Yzak left and got into the car but before starting it she turned and looked at Yzak who looked back.

"Feel like visiting your mom?" She asked.

"Sure, why not."

With that said they took off to the Joule Mansion.

-----

Athrun, Dearka, and Nicole along with a few other pilots were all gathered along the office door of Rau Le Creuset. Yes, they were eavesdropping.

"What so you mean I'm being transferred AND demoted." He said loudly but trying not to scream.

"Who is taking over my position, and why are you sending off the commander to?"

"KAGOME AND YZAK ARE TAKING OVER OUR POSITIONS!" Athrun, Nicol and Dearka fell away from the door not only because of their now aching eardrums but also from shock.

"THERE PILOTS."

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE AUTHORITY OVER YOU?"

Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol put their ears to the door again in curiosity.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF HER?"

"WHY ME THOUGH?"

"Fine, I understand. I will be packed and ready to go by the time they arrive."

They heard him place the phone on the receiver and they all scattered. Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol went to Kagome's room.

"So Yzak's are new captain?" Nicol said as he took a seat on Kagome's couch.

"Maybe, or it could be Kagome who's our new captain." Athrun said. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who knows, I'm more curious as to why your father is following HER orders." Dearka fell back on her bed.

"I want to sleep in her room tonight." Nicol said.

"Me to, I get her bed." Dearka rolled over and took off his ZAFT jacket and boots then got under the blankets.

"I like her room, it's homey." Athrun walked over to another couch then suddenly the area with the table, mat, and couches disappeared and reappeared with two more bed that were the same as hers only singles instead of queen.

"Is it just me or did this room get bigger."

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Dearka said and was about to get up when a drink appeared in front of him.

"...I like this room."

"I think I understand why it works for us like it does her." Nicol said as he took his boots and jacket off along with his pants so that he wore a white t-shirt and green boxers.

Dearka took his pants off to and lay back in bed.

"I remember she said that her _friends_ and _family_ would age like her. I think the Jewel reacts around the people she cares about. I'm her cousin. I guess you two are her friends now. I wonder what Yzak is."

"A friend right?" Dearka said.

"Who knows, maybe you should add boy before friend."

"Boy. Before. Friend. Boy Friend, boyfriend, BOYFRIEND!" Dearka shouted.

"Maybe, they are getting close." Athrun said with a far off look in his eyes. He was engaged to Lacus, but he was thinking of Cagalli and Kagome. Lacus was like a sister to him. Yzak obviously liked Kagome.

"Hey, Dearka, why aren't you trying to get Kagome?" Athrun asked his blond haired comrade.

"Yzak likes her." Was all he said.

"What does that matter?" Nicol decided to stay quiet and listen. It didn't concern him, only the three romancing after her. He would only make sure that none of them hurt her.

"Yzak has never in all the years I've known him looked twice at a girl and here he is, not even able to look away from her. I want Yzak to have a chance, besides that..._her pet doesn't like me_." Dearka mumbled the last part more to himself but the others heard.

"I guess, but if he wants her, he'll have to work for it."

"WHAT." Nicol decided to speak up at the moment.

"I like your cousin too Nicol."

"So, you guys will end up hurting her. You are treating this as if it's a game. Besides you're engaged to Mrs. Lacus or have you just conveniently forgotten that." Nicol didn't wait for an answer, nor did Athrun give one. Dearka rolled over and went to sleep, he thought she was cute but like Nicol said, she isn't a game. Even so, he wanted Yzak to win so he would help him all he could.

-----

"Captain Ramius, Kira has just brought a rescue pod on board." Natarle said in irritation. She was still upset about bringing that shuttle from Heliopolis on board.

"Alright, then lets go greet our guest." Murrue said with Mwu, Natarle, and Kira's friends following behind.

Tolle, Kuzzy, Sai, Miriallia, and Flay moved next to Kira while Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle gathered next to the pod. When it opened a pink robotic ball came out saying 'Haro, Haro.' A girl followed it out with a smile. She had pink hair down to her waist and light blue eyes. She had a soft baby face and wore a white and purple dress/skirt. She was really pretty.

"Thank you very much for rescuing us." She paused for a moment as she took a few seconds to look around.

"Oh dear, this isn't a ZAFT ship is it!" She was floating away so Kira took her hand in his and pulled her down a bit.

"No, you're on the Arch-Angel." Mwu said, leaving out the part about them being Earth Alliance, partially because she wasn't sure who they were with due to previous events.

"Oh dear." Lacus said with an innocent manner, her feat landed softly on the ground next to Kira.

"We are with the Earth Alliance." Natarle said.

"Uh, oh. Uh, oh." The ball said.

"Uh, oh indeed. Well let me introduce myself then. My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Clyne, as in the previous Chairman of ZAFT Siegel Clyne's, daughter?" Mwu asked.

"Yes, Siegel Clyne is my father. I was on my way to the Juneis Seven for a Memorial service. I was going to sing for all of the people who lost their lives that day." Everyone gave a soft smile at that.

"It doesn't matter, as a coordinator you will be put in a locked room." Kira's eyes widened, he gave her hand a light squeeze as a soldier gently pulled her away.

"Oh wait." She said as she turned back to the group.

"Haro, come on." The pink ball with eyes and a smile followed as it jumped into her hands.

"Now please, show me the way and I will follow." The soldiers just nodded and took off.

Murrue was fuming; this is why she didn't let Natarle hear the conversation about Kagome, the Ultimate Coordinator, and their plans of meeting up with ZAFT in two weeks and one day now. But first they would have to stock up on supplies. Artimis is the first place they would head, and then Orb. They had made sure to tell everyone that knew about it not to talk about it even when they were alone. Mwu placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed.

"Commander Badgiruel, how close are we to Artimis?" Murrue asked calmly.

"We will be arriving in 2 days."

-----

"Why is that ZAFT girl in a guest room, she should be locked up somewhere." Flay said.

"The room is locked she can't get out." Sai said.

"Hello. I'm sorry, I was hungry." A voice from the doorway said causing them to turn.

"Locked is it."

Lacus walked up to Flay and held out her hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Get away. I don't want ANY of you COORDINATORS trying to be FRIENDLY with ME!" Flay batted Lacus's hand away from her. Everyone stared wide eyed at her as they turned to look at Kira who was just as shocked as them. He walked over to lacus.

"Come on Mrs. Lacus, I will take you back to your room." He walked her back and went in with her.

"Thank you, your very kind."

"No, it's just, I'm a coordinator too."

"No, I can see your kind because you are you." Kira blinked at that as a light blush appeared on his face.

"**SIHOULETTE DETECTED, ENEMEY UNIT. GUNDAM PILOTS PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"**

"**SIHOULETTE DETECTED, ENEMEY UNIT. GUNDAM PILOTS PREPARE FOR LAUNCH!"**

"No way, I have to go Mrs. Lacus. Please stay here."

Kira ran into the locker room and saw Mwu there.

"Hey Kid, I thought she didn't want to fight." Mwu said as he zipped up his purple suit.

"She isn't on the Vasalius right now, I think she left to talk with Patrick Zala, she has to get the ship under her control before she can give orders. This must be Captain Rau Le Creuset's order, not hers." Kira didn't know why else they would be attacking. He grabbed his blue helmet and took off with Mwu.

"Let's hope your right."

Kira nodded.

-----

"We can't fight them, Kagome told us not to." Nicol said.

"Yes, and Creuset told us to." Dearka said agitated.

"We follow order Nicol, we fight, that doesn't mean we have to hit or kill." Athrun told his green haired friend.

Nicol smiled at that and got into his Blitz.

-----

Lacus floated down to the main control deck to see the red head from earlier. She had apparently noticed her to. Lacus didn't know what was going on. She saw that all of the Gundam's were missing vital points. It didn't even seem like they were trying.

All of a sudden the red head grabbed Lacus and she let out a surprised gasp gaining everyone's attention.

"Listen up, we have Lacus Clyne on board, surrender now or we will be forced to take actions into our own hands." Commander Badgiruel said into a microphone.

Murrue looked at her in shock. Suddenly Lacus felt a blade on her neck.

"Ca-captain." Murrue looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Mrs. Alster, release her immediately."

"NO, I hate coordinators, they don't deserve to live." Lacus stayed calm as she relaxed her muscles and placed her hands by her side.

"Flay let her go." Sai said as he tried to get close to her. She turned the blade to him and Lacus took this as her chance. She ducked down and kicked her left foot under Flay's and sent her floating in the air as she let the knife go in surprise. Lacus grabbed the knife and everyone stood still. She smiled and handed it to Captain Murrue who let out a sigh of relief.

"Commander Badgiruel, please take Mrs. Alster to her room." Natarle took Flay and left.

"Kagome Higurashi of ZAFT, are you there." Murrue asked.

"_This is Nicol Amafri, I am Kagome's younger cousin. She left to speak with Patrick Zala yesterday afternoon with one of our pilots. Captain Creuset is mad that he was demoted to Commander and she promoted to Captain from pilot. She should be back tomorrow night. I am guessing that the women from earlier doesn't know about the meeting that will be taking place in Orb 2 weeks from now." _He said in a kind and soothing voice.

Lacus floated over with a smile and asked to speak with him.

"Hello Nicol, how are you, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak."

"_Were all good, Athrun's cursing that woman right now. How have they been treating you?"_

"Oh, Mrs. Murrue and her crew are wonderful. It gets kind of boring but Kira talks to me so it's not so bad, I actually enjoy his company." She could here them laughing at that.

"_Alright then, we are being called back now, you take care."_

"I will. Goodbye." She handed the headset back to Murrue who ordered Mwu and Kira back.

-----

"Guess were here, I didn't no that she was getting renovations done to the house." Yzak said as they climbed out of the car which was parked a good ways away from the flying rubble.

"I didn't think it needed it. Come on, we can go the back way right?" He nodded and they went around to the back and saw his mom talking on the phone by the pool. He was about to walk over and greet his mother when Kagome pulled him back.

"Hey, I was gonna say hi."

"Wait, I want to play with her a bit." He saw her smirk and was a little scared for his mom but at the same time, he was going to enjoy helping her.

"First we give the scenery some sound effects." She snapped her fingers a light wind started to blow and rustle the bushes. It blew harder on one bush causing Ezaria to hang up and take her gun out and walk towards it, suddenly another bush moved. She turned to that bush. She heard the tree next to her rustle and pointed her gun there. Some leaves next to her made a crunch sound.

"How superstitious is your mom."

"She believes that black cats are bad luck."

"Is that so!"

She snapped her fingers and a black cat jumped out of the bush and hissed at Ezaria who had pointed the gun at it. Ezaria started to back up.

"A little closer. What fabric is her clothes made out of."

"From here, it's hard to tell, but if I know my mom, that dress is silk."

"She is so gonna kill me. Oh well." She snapped her finger again and the cat started to walk closer to Ezaria who took another step back and lost her balance. She fell into the pool with a yell and a splash. Yzak and Kagome came out and Kagome knelt down by the pool. She came up and looked at them.

"Hey Ezaria, we came by to see how you were, I didn't know you had a pool though or I would have brought my swim suit." Yzak held his laugh in but couldn't hide his smile.

"Hi mom," he said as she came closer to the edge. "How have you been?" All of a sudden both Kagome and Yzak were pulled in by their wrists.

They came up to see Ezaria laughing, her hair soaked to her face and her red silk dress stuck to her body as she sat on the side of the pool.

Yzak stared in shock at his mother, never had he seen her smile like that. Then again he never saw her pull someone into the pool either.

"Come on you two, let's get you dried up." She gave them her hand and pulled them out. Kagome was freezing.

"I'd normally give you my shirt but it's wet to." She laughed at that.

"He Ezaria, what's with the renovations?" Kagome asked.

"Huh, oh I'm making more room. Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" She asked.

"I didn't think of looking."

"Well you can stay here. They will be gone before 8 so they won't keep you up." She wore a smirk on her face that neither of them could see.

"Alright then, we will stay here."

"Yzak, go change into something dry while I get Kagome something to wear." Kagome's eyes widened at that.

"Oh no, I'm sure Yzak has a shirt and simple shorts I can wear, instead of a...dress." Yzak laughed at that.

"Oh no dear, that wont do. I have the perfect dress for you anyways."

"Oh damn. Yzak, I want a cherry wood casket and lilies. Oooh no, no, no, I want Black wood, or maybe ash wood. Keep the lilies though." Yzak was laughing as his mom dragged her away. He walked up to his room and one of his eyes started twitching as he past by the entire hall of guest rooms and finally made it to his. He changed then ran to his mother's room. He leaned against the wall and waited. He now wore a pair of 'dry' black pants and another white shirt with a light blue dress shirt. The door opened and he started to yell at his mother.

"Mom, why do all of the guest rooms have renovation signs on them, EXCEPT FOR MINE AND YOURS?" His mom gave a small laugh then beckoned Kagome towards her. She came out with a pout and a cute blush showing on her cheeks. Her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back, some of her hair in the front was tied in the back with an Ivory ribbon except for one strand that kept falling in her face. She wore a black and pick cocktail dress that showed off her smooth milky skin, she had a pair of black stilettos on and a black shawl.

"You look gorgeous. Why are you dressed like that though?" He asked in confusion as he saw his mother dressed in a red collard halter dress that tied in the back with red heels. Her hair was kept down.

"She said we're going out to eat,"

"Nobody told me. Putting that to the side for now, why are the only rooms available mine and yours."

"No reason, Kagome will just have to share your room. Now let's go catch up, it's been a while since I've seen my son and even longer since I've seen you Kagome. Hurry up Yzak. You don't want to keep Kagome waiting now do you?"

"Hey, don't pull me into this. I'm just an innocent Barbie doll." She looked up at Yzak and caught his eyes, quickly looking away she blushed and started walking towards the stairs. He walked off with a smile as he went to change, leaving his mom behind as she stared at both of their retreating backs.

-----

"Lacus, come on. I'm taking you back to Athrun, I told him I would." She nodded and followed.

Kira told the Mechanics to get the Strike Rouge ready as she got dressed.

"I'm ready." Kira and the Mechanic looked at her and the mechanic started laughing while Kira turned his head to hide a blush.

"That's good."

"Yeah, Hey Kira, how good is it." Kira through his helmet and the three watched as it slowly rotated in the air then finally hit the Mechanic with a light thud causing him to laugh harder.

"Oh your killing me. Haha." He walked away laughing as he got the Strike ready.

The doors opened and Mwu, Murrue, Natarle, Miriallia and Tolle walked in. They stopped when they saw Lacus or more like Lacus's stomach.

"Lacus are you pregnant?" Mwu asked. Murrue and Natarle both hit him upside the head causing Tolle to laugh only to have Miriallia hit him to.

"Huh, no I'm not. Why do you ask?" She looked so innocent with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"No reason." He said, unwilling to see her embarrassed. He snuck off to Kira and whispered into his ear.

"I knew you had it in ya." Kira's face flushed as he walked towards his Gundam.

"Come on Lacus, Athrun is waiting." She nodded and followed.

"Wait, you can't take her. KIRA YAMATO GET BACK HERE."

He launched the Strike and saw Athrun standing on an asteroid with the Aegis. He landed then opened the cockpit, he saw Athrun's eyes widen and already started to blush at his long time friends thoughts.

"Kira...Lacus, you two. One day. How?" Athrun mumbled his words but they heard them clearly.

"What are you talking about Athrun, you are talking in riddles." He looked at her stomach as she moved over to him then he looked at Kira.

"It's her skirt Athrun, between you, Mwu and that damn Mechanic I don't know who's worse." Athrun laughed at that.

"I guess we'll see you at Orb."

"Yeah, see ya." Kira was about to get in when he heard Lacus.

"Oh Athrun, guess what happened."

"What happened?"

"I was held with a knife to my throat and then I kicked her off her feet and got the knife from her. I gave it to Mrs. Murrue after that though." Athrun and Kira stared at her for a moment then looked at each other clearly confused.

"Mrs. Lacus, who was it that held a knife to your throat?" Kira asked politely.

"Mrs. Alster did." Kira frowned but nodded as he climbed into the cockpit and went back to the ship.

-----

"Mother, isn't this a bit much?" They were standing in front of the biggest building on the ZAFT base. The 64 floor Mandalay strip, and they were going to the, wait for it, wait for it...64th floor. Yep, the most expensive restaurant was up there and it was called the MIX.

They arrived at the top and as soon as they got there the Manager recognized Ezaria and sat us next to a window with a fantastic view of the city. In the center of the ceiling there was a 24ft chandelier with 15,000 hand-blown glass spheres. It had a beige marble floor with off white walls, it had all round tables except for two long square tables, and they all had white table clothes and transparent ruby red cups. The chairs were elegant beige colored leather. The waiter sat a menu in front of each of us.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Ezaria if you loved me you would order. And you know what I'm referring to." Ezaria smiled at Kagome.

"Three glasses of your finest blush Mondovi Wine." The waiter nodded and left them to their menus.

"Why couldn't you order Kagome?" Yzak asked as he skimmed over his menu.

"Because even though she's a lot older then us she is still underage, her body say's she's just a 17 year old with 200 years experience." Kagome's eyes widened at that and she looked down at her menu. Ezaria looked up at her when she didn't comment. The waiter came back and sat their wine and a glass of water for them down then waited patiently. The girls hadn't noticed yet. Yzak had however and took his water as he went to take a drink from it.

"No."

Kagome nodded her head with a slight blush.

"You're still a virgin?" Yzak's eyes bugged and he started coughing on his water as he grabbed his napkin and covered his mouth. The waiter was holding in a laugh.

"Would you like an _Appetizer_ sir?" Yzak glared at him.

"Seared Duck Foie Gras, Date, Meyer Lemon Marmalade." The waiter left with a smirk.

"Yes Ezaria, I am a virgin. I don't exactly go around to male strip clubs sleeping with men that just happen to think have a fine ass. That would be you." Yzak was shocked. He turned to his mother only to see her eyes sparkle and a smile plastered on her face.

"You have got to be kidding. Mom?"

"Your father had a real fine ass. After I slept with him we went on a few dates and started to get to know each other. It was fate that I just happened to see him shaking his ass to the song I love rock in roll." Yzak looked slightly green as Kagome stood up and pulled him out of the chair. She took him to the family bathroom where he fell against the wall. Kagome grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water then handed it to him. He took the drink then swallowed in one gulp.

"That goes on the list of things that I never wanted to see or hear."

"Hehe, you will be alright, now lets go the Appetizer should be there. We still need to order our meals." The two left and sat back down as the Appetizer arrived.

"What will your orders be?"

"Roasted Maine Lobster "Au Curry" and Coconut Basmati Rice please." Kagome said as she closed her menu and handed it to him.

A/N: (I ordered that, $100.00 meal. It was in Vegas, We one this vacation and it was to stay at the luxurious Mandalay Hotel and Eat Dinner at the Notorious Mix. All in all the four star restaurant was awesome. The meals are like 100.00 per person. We had four and a baby. That would have been close to 500.00 O.O WOW. Peace to contests. The place really is how I explained it. It also made it on the Top 10 Most Expensive restaurants as number 4 on the list.)

"Roasted Duck, Black Mission Fig with Radish and Baby Turnips covered in Dolce Forte Sauce." Ezaria said repeating the motion Kagome did.

"And you, _sir_."

"Bison Tenderloin, "Sauce Au Poivre", Mix of Vegetables." He threw it at the waiter who caught it with a grin.

"I will be right out with your orders."

-----

"Flay, how could you, holding a blade to Lacus?" Kira said as he walked into her room.

"She is a coordinator." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"If we see her again, you had better stay away from her." Her eyes widened at that as she watched him leave.

-----

Athrun helped Lacus out of the Aegis as he saw Nicol and Dearka enter.

"Damn Lacus, I take it you met Kira. Were you two ever alone in a secluded area together that you got to know him?" Again with the head tilting she looked at them then answered.

"Yes I got to know him, and we were alone quiet a bit in the room they kept me in. I got to know Kira quite well." She said with a smile as she floated away towards the changing room.

"...so they did it." Athrun hit him on the head as Nicol had a little sweat drop on the back of his.

"Idiot." Athrun said as he walked off.

-----

They were back at the Joule Mansion and heading to bed 11:30. Yzak took off his swayed dress shirt and threw it in a laundry basket.

"Yzak do you have a long shirt I can borrow?" Yzak nodded and pulled out a shirt from the bottom drawer and handed it to her. She walked into his bathroom and he took off his pants and grabbed a pair of clean boxers as he walked down the hall to a spare bathroom. He made sure a towel was there before locking the bathroom door and taking a shower.

Kagome was doing the same. 30 minutes later she came out to see the door open to reveal a very hot looking Yzak who was drying his hair like her. The towel covered half his face which gave him a childish appearance. She was drying hers and placed the towel back in the bathroom as he did the same. He had given her one of his silk button up dress shirts that was bark blue and came right above her knees. She walked to the left side of the bed and got under the covers. He did the same on the right side.

"We leave tomorrow at 9:00. I don't want to have another trip like last time. And this time...I'm driving." Yzak shivered at the thought. He rolled over so that he was facing her.

"How about a drive?" She turned to face him as well.

"If a man can't dance they sure as hell can't drive." She said.

"Who said I can't dance?" Yzak said.

"No one, but in the end it's the girl who is leading the dance. Just face it girls are better then boys."

"How did we get on this conversation, men are more dominate."

"You couldn't be more wrong. Women are the ones who can make men beg." He blushed at that.

"You do the same for us. Beside men were made first."

"Yeah, then god noticed his mistake and made women. Think of it like this, he made a rough draft, men. Then he made the final, women." He rolled on top of her with his legs straddling her and his arms on both sides.

"That's cold, what proof do you have that women are better then men?" She looked up then smirked.

"Men's magazines often feature pictures of naked ladies. Women's magazines also feature pictures of naked ladies. This is because the female body is a beautiful work of art, while the male body is hairy and lumpy and should not be seen by the light of day." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow then leaned down next to her ear.

"Then why is it when you see my body your cheeks glow a vibrant shade of red?" He said as he brought his head up to look into her eyes.

"When preparing for work, a woman will put on a Mondi wool suit, and then slip into Reebok sneakers. She wil carry her dress shoes in a plastic bag from Saks. When a woman gets to work, she will put on her dress shoes. Five minutes later, she will kick them off because her feet are under her desk. A man will wear one pair of shoes for the entire day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Uh, Women mature much faster than men. Most 17-year-old females can function as adults. Most 17-year-old males are still trading baseball cards and giving each other wedgies after gym class. This is why high school romances rarely work."

"I'm not trying to have a high school romance I'm trying to have a relationship, and I'm not 17 I'm 19."

"A man does not call a relationship a relationship. He refers to it as "that time when me and Suzie were doing it on a semi-regular basis". When a relationship ends, a woman will cry and pour her heart out to her girlfriends, she will write a poem titled "All Men Are Idiots" then get on with her life. A man has a little more trouble letting go. Six months after the break-up at 3:00 a.m. Saturday morning, he will call and say "I just wanted to let you know you ruined my life, and I'll never forgive you, and I hate you, and you're a total floozy. But I want you to know there's always a chance for us". This is known as the "I Hate you/I Love you" drunken phone call, 99 of all men have made this phone call at least once. There are community colleges that offer courses to help men get over this need. Unfortunately, these classes rarely prove effective."

"I just used the word relationship so I guess that doesn't refer to me." He saw her opening her mouth to say another man fact and seized the moment. He brought down his lips and kept his eyes on her as their lips met. He watched as her eyes closed then his followed suite. He pulled back and looked at her flushed face and then her lips, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips then rolled off of her, pulling her into an embrace he felt the heat from her cheeks, she laid her hands on his chest as she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. He soon followed after.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS YOU KNOW.**

Athrun/Kagome / 3 VOTES

Athrun/Cagalli / 1 VOTE

Kira/Kagome

Kira/Lacus / 1 VOTE

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia / 1 VOTE

Yzak/Kagome / 4 VOTES

Nicol/Flay

Nicol/Sango / 1 VOTE

Other?

**THREE OF MY FRIENDS CAME OVER TODAY AND WERE READING THIS BEFORE I UPDATED ALONG WITH MY SISTER WHO READS MY STUFF, THEY VOTED CHARACTERS TOO. ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS SAID THAT HE NEEDED SOMEONE TOO THEN SHOUTED SANGO. I WILL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT FOR HER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL TRY TO GET HER IN NEXT CHAPTER IF THAT'S POSSIBLE. **

**NOW, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN LACKING ON UPDATES AND I'M CHAPTER SEVEN WITH ONLY 7 REVIEWS. I WILL DISCONTINUE IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS BECAUSE IT TELLS ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.**

**PLEASE AND SAANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**-Response101-**

SVStormhammer

Definitely go for Yzak / Kagome action.

At any rate, I'm enjoying the story thus far, though the chronology seems a bit mixed from the show.

And Sango would probably do very well with Nicole. Can't have her going from a, perverted Monk to a perverted Gundam Pilot.

Devil-Babe-911 here,

I don't normally respond to reviews but SVStormhammer pointed something out to me. I am going out of chronological order, I know. That's because I have watched GS/GSD 4 times now, praying that the end will change and Athrun will get with Cagalli instead of...Meyrin, uhg. This is going to be out of order with Djibril and all as well, more like it's going to introduce something new. Think of it this way, I'm sure everyone knows Dragon Ball Z. Remember when trunks went back to the past and changed the future. Think of Kagome as Trunks only instead of changing the future she's making a new one. Hey, I like my comparison. They both time travel. Haha.

Thank you for pointing that out though.

**-End Response 101-**

"**Commander 02 and a Tearful Wolf"**

Ezaria woke up early the next morning and took off to her sons room with a camera in hand. She cracked the door slightly and almost couldn't contain a squeal. Yzak and Kagome were in the center of the bed, Kagome's head laid gently on Yzak's Chest as he had one arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and the other holding her hand that was on his chest. Their hair was tasseled from sleep but still neat. Kagome's hair would probably be worse with it being so long, it was still glossy and soft looking as it framed her face. Ezaria held the camera up and made sure the flash was off. She made her way in and started snapping shots, after which she made her way out of the room and knocked on the door.

"You two up yet? I know it's early but I wanted to have morning breakfast with the two of you before you had to leave." Ezaria said. She heard movement and saw the door open to reveal her son who was currently glaring at her.

"It's 7:15" Yzak said, not letting up on the glare.

"I know, are you hungry?"

"7:15" He repeated.

"Yes... I know what time it is."

"7:15"

"I wanted to spend time with you before you left." His eyes softened at that.

"We will be down in a few minutes." He said submissively. She gave a smile and walked down the hall and down stairs to the dining room. He could here her telling the maids to get breakfast ready.

"She wasn't even ready." He said to himself as he shut the door and gave a yawn and a stretch. He walked up to his bed and crawled on top to the sleeping beauty that lay in his bed. He moved his hand to her face and moved a strand of her hair out of her face, her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him the the clock.

"It's 7:16" She said blandly.

"I know. My mother wants us to eat breakfast with her."

"At 7:16"

"Yes, at 7:16"

"All right, let me go get dressed...in clothes I don't have. She planed this. I'm not going out to the car to get my clothes." Yzak smiled at this and left the room only to come back in with a dress to Kagome's great dissatisfaction. She took the dress when he handed it to her and found that it wasn't that bad. It was a white sundress with blue Hawaiian flowers embroidered on it. It came up a couple inches above her knees, tying in the back with white straps. In his hands were regular white sandals and a white ribbon for her hair. She took them with a smile and made her way to the bathroom as he went to his wardrobe and changed into a regular t-shirt and dress shirt that had a black, blue, and silver dragon on the back. He put a pair of black pants on and ran a brush through his hair. The door opened as he sat down on the bed and pulled a pair of socks and sneakers on. Kagome came out and did a quick twirl for him he gave a smile and stood up. She had put the ribbon in her hair at the top of her head in a high ponytail and she had four ringlets on the sides of her face. He walked up to her and held out his arm.

"Shell we be on our way?"

"We shell." She took his arm and they walked down the hall and stairs. The entire time Yzak was looking around and he felt as if something was missing.

"Oh, you finally decided to come down." Yzak pulled the chair out for Kagome then sat down himself.

"I said in a few minutes."

"Well breakfast is ready now. How did you two sleep?" Ezaria asked politely.

"I slept wonderfully thank you for the accommodations."

"It was nothing."

"Accommodations...Acommod-ations-ations...RENOVATIONS."

"Yzak, are you alright my son." Ezaria asked.

"Where are the signs that were in front of the guest rooms?" Ezaria let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yzak eat your breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day you know." Her voice quickly changed into the 'I AM MOM' tone.

"Yes ma'am." Yzak said out of habit and followed the order his mother gave. Kagome had been eating while they were bickering and found it very amusing.

* * *

An 18 year old girl walked off the shuttle and walked up to the Gundam Suit Lady Strike. Her hair was a dark brown almost black color that went past her waist and was tied by a black ribbon at the end only three inches of hair beneath the tie. Her eyes were a chocolate color and her face was calm. She wore a pair of Denim jeans with stitching at the hip, faux flap pocket with a single button closure, and looped waist with crinkling accents throughout it. The back pockets were adorned with a texture reflecting R's and a metallic logo patch with studs. The pants were form fitting hip huggers that went two inches below her belly button, a black belt with metal hoops throughout the leather was hanging around her hip as it only went through one loop.

She wore a top with spaghetti straps that led to long sleeves and left her shoulders bare. There was an elaborate design in the center of the short figure hugging shirt that featured a white tiger stepping into a pond with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. It was also two inches above her belly button.

Over her shirt she wore a black Zip front hoodie with a large printed "99" in the center. It had front scoop pockets with rivet details and it finished with ribbed cuffs and hem. She wore a pair of simple black wedge shoes that had metallic designs along the sides. A set of hooped silver earrings adorned her ears along with three different length necklaces and a black beret that was tilted over to the side. A white two-tailed cat with red eyes lay on her shoulder asleep.

She walked off to the control room with her luggage and titanium boomerang. She leaned against the frame of the door as it opened. Heads turned to her and eyes widened at the sight.

"May I help you? This isn't a place for little punk girls. How did you get in here? Do you have Authorization?" A man with blond hair and a mask asked. She walked up and took the mask off his face before he even knew what happened. The crew stared with wide eyes as there captain stared in surprise at the girl with the six foot toy.

"If you don't want me too kill you...don't hide your face. Only someone week would hide behind a mask. Protecting themselves from the cold reality that is now. Besides, that, after you chase a guy who disguised himself in a baboon pelt for five years you get real tired of masks and disguises. And I'm not a little girl or a punk...I'm a Hipster." The girl said as she tossed the mask back to Creuset who watched it float.

"Who are you?" Dearka asked. She turned to him and sat her bags down before holding her Harikotsu before her and in front of him. She picked it up with ease and held it horizontally.

"If you can hold this for five seconds I will tell you." She said with an innocent smile. He looked at her like she was nuts.

"If your holding it one handed like that it must be feather light. It will be to easy." She said nothing, only gave a smirk. He put both hands under it and she moved her hand out from under it. His smile faltered as he fell backwards with the wait. Athrun and Nicol rushed forward and helped him hold it up with struggle. She gave a soft laugh.

"You guys are funny, and guess what. It's been five seconds. I will tell you my name. It's Sango, Sango Taijiya. I am your second commander. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bent down and picked the Harikotsu up causing the cat on her shoulder to wake up and grab hold of the sweater so she wouldn't fall off.

"What is that made out of?" Nicol asked.

"Titanium." Their eyes widened at that.

"If that was made up of pure 100 percent titanium, it would have to way up to at least 400 pounds or more." Athrun said.

"You're point Einstein? Anyways, you must be Athrun, Lenore Zala's son. Yes, you look just like her. That means you must be that prick Patrick Zala's son also. I like your mother better, may she rest in peace." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"My father isn't a prick." Athrun said, coming to defend his father, he would ask how she knew his mother later.

"_He is until he pays me."_ Sango muttered. She wasn't good with people, especially ones she didn't know.

"Pays you?" Nicol asked.

"Oh, he just lost a bet to me. He doesn't owe me much just 4,750 dollars." Dearka laughed at that.

"I thought Kagome was our new commander." A soldier said.

She laughed.

"Kagome is our new captain. She takes orders from no one. Shoot, the last person who tried to order her around found his face implanted in the ground along with the rest of his body."

"That's true, even as a child she never did like taking orders. Though, I never thought her the violent type." Nicol said.

"You must be her cousin. You are actually the reason we let her go. She had to persuade not only us but Sesshoumaru too. She had a CD of your music playing once in her room. You are very good at the piano." She said causing him to blush at the complement.

-Mew- Everyone turned to look at her shoulder where the cat was currently hanging onto her.

"It's not my fault you fell asleep on my shoulder. Everyone this is Kilala my neko." Kilala let go of the sweater and landed on all fours. She turned to face the crew and bowed her head a bit giving off a 'mew'.

"Amazing." Nicol said.

"Why does it have two tails?" Dearka asked.

"It's a two-tailed neko." She said as she purposely left out the part about her being fire and demon.

"Great, my job and my ship are being taken over by female punks and their...pets." Creuset said grudgingly. Sango turned to him with a glare.

"Hipsters, and give us a couple months and I'm sure we could take over more then just your job and ship. Give us a couple years and we will own the entire earth. With Kagome leading us we could own the entire galaxy. She has seen things you couldn't even begin to comprehend. Patrick understands his place it's time you all learn yours. It would be easier for all of us. Kilala, you know what to do, change coordinates to the appropriate destination." She said as she turned and left with her stuff passing a girl with long pink hair as she turned the corner.

Kilala stayed behind and jumped on the coordination settings and stepped on a couple buttons.

"Hey, stop it." A soldier said as he swiped at Kilala, who in turn hissed and batted a paw at him with her claws drawn.

"Where are we heading now?" Creuset asked.

"Orb's main base. If we arrive there they will not welcome us with open arms." The soldier said.

-Mew- Kilala voice locked the command and left the room as well as she ran to catch up with her master and friend.

"Cats shouldn't know the voice command button that can only cause problems." Dearka said as the many soldiers around him including Athrun and Nicol nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Bye Ezaria." Kagome yelled as she and Yzak got in the car and drove off.

"Kagome, could you do me a favor and stop here for a second, I know the owner and I promised I say hi to him when I came back, I'll only be a minute." Yzak said as she pulled up to a store called 'Breathtaking Ice'.

"Weird name, Yzak what kind of store is this?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's an Ice store." He said as he climbed out then shut the door and ran inside.

"Oh, an...ice store..."

* * *

"Hello." Yzak said as he looked around in different glass cases.

"Hello, can I help you young man." A woman in her late thirties asked as she came out of the office in the back.

"Yes actually."

* * *

"Hello. You must be new the crew." The girl with pink hair said with a sweet smile. Sango couldn't help but smile, she liked this girl.

"Yes I am, I ill be the second commander on the Vesalius, your Lacus Clyne right." Sango asked.

"That's right. I seem to be meeting new people left and right. May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Sango Taijiya."

"Well Sango, if I can be of any help please let me know."

"Any help, please. Haro, Haro." A pink round robotic ball with eyes and a smile said.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is Haro." Lacus said as she held out her hands and let Haro jump into them. At that moment Kilala walked up to Sango and sat down beside her as she started to lick her paw.

"This is Kilala." Sango said.

"She's adorable." Lacus said as she bent down and held her hand out. After a few sniffs Kilala pushed her head into Lacus's hand and Lacus started to pet her behind the ear.

"You know, there is one thing you can help me with."

"Oh?"

"Yes, could you show me to Kagome Higurashi's room?" Sango asked.

"I haven't had a chance to meet her but I do know where her room is. Please, come this way." Lacus pushed off the ground and floated off with Sango behind her.

* * *

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." Yzak said as he walked off to the door.

"No, thank you."

Yzak put a box in his jacket pocket as he walked off to the car. He could hear the song 'All I Want to do is Make Love to You by HEART' thumping through the car as he got closer.

'God, if only she knew.' Yzak though as he got inside the car and she drove off to the shuttle. She flipped the song off and turned the ignition off too. The two got out of the car and with a snap of her fingers the car keys disappeared.

"You weren't lying when you said you would be quick. Did you see the person you were looking for?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

"I did, he and I talked for a while. He was a good friend of my mothers, knew her very well. So well he could tell you the exact cut to a diamond she liked."

"Not even I could do that. They must have been real close." Yzak smiled, making sure he didn't make a mistake by saying she or her.

* * *

"Heard the news Captain Higurashi, Commander Joule. Congratulations to the both of you." The guard said as he took our bags and placed them in the luggage compartment.

"Thanks, you guys take care alright." He gave a nod along with some others. The shuttle door closed and a young man was already sitting there. He had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Oh no, Kouga is that you?" He gave a smile and then ran up to her ad gave her a hug, completely ignoring Yzak.

"How has my women been?" Yzak's eyebrows furrowed at that.

'His woman?' He listened to what she would say.

"Kouga, 500 years ago I told you that I wasn't your woman, my answer stays the same. Now put me down." He did and his looked to the ground, depression evident.

"Yeah I know. So who is this?" Yzak was happy to say the least.

"I'm Yzak Joule, it's nice to meet you...Kouga, right."

"Yes, that's right. Patrick said I could come and help out." Kagome didn't know about that.

"You threatened him didn't you?" Kouga gave a grin.

"Oh Kagome, of course I didn't."

-sigh-"Does Ayame at least know you're here?"

"Uh, yeah, um, she was...totally fine with it." Kagome had a look of disbelief on her face.

"She doesn't know you left!" She said.

Yzak didn't know what was happening or who 'Ayame' was, but what he did know was that Kagome was getting mad. She was on fire...literally. Her hair was turning red and shortening at that very moment, and her eyes were flaming to.

"Kouga, the last I checked she was pregnant, with your baby pups. SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kouga jumped and headed for the door only to fall back as the shuttle jerked forward. Kagome immediately turned back to normal as she fell into Yzak's arms, he held her up and tried to steady himself so they didn't both fall. Kagome looked up and saw Kouga start looking out the windows frantically. Yzak saw this too and knew that he was loyal to the one he had accidently left.

"We will send you back to Mrs. Ayame when we arrive." Yzak said. Kouga looked back and both Kagome and Yzak saw a tear fall down his cheek. Kagome softly pushed away from Yzak who understood and let go. She walked over to Kouga and sat down next to him as he turned away from the window and laid his head in her lap, crying softly. She laid her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him a bit.

Kagome looked up at Yzak who sat down and looked up at her. He gave her soft smile and she knew that he understood. She was happy about that. She didn't know what was in store, what she did know was that she needed to get Kouga back to Ayame as soon as possible. Something was going to happen and she didn't want to find out the hard way what. She wanted to prevent anything bad from happening, and she would...even if it meant her own life.

* * *

**I'm going to let everyone know that there will probably be only three or four more chapters left to vote for couplings before I close down the vote. So keep that in mind.**

Athrun/Kagome / 7 VOTES

Athrun/Cagalli / 3 VOTES

Kira/Kagome / 1 VOTE

Kira/Lacus / 3 VOTES

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia / 1 VOTE

Yzak/Kagome / 11 VOTES

Yzak/Sango / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Flay

Nicol/Sango / 2 VOTES

Nicol/Cagalli / 1 VOTE

Other?


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**-Response101-**

Thank you to all of those who are praying for my mother. It really means a lot to me and I can't express that enough. I can however and will update. Thanks again.

**-End Response 101-**

_**NOTE: A little lemon/lime **_**Rape**_** in this chapter. Not a lot, a little.**_

"**A Safe Pair of Hands"**

A young woman with red hair flowing down her back into a low ponytail stood near a window, her green eyes staring outside watching the rain fall with a small frown etched on her face. She placed a hand on her pregnant stomach as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Ahhhh" She cried out in pain. The sudden cry of pain caused two boys to run out of their rooms.

"Mrs. Ayame, are you alright?" One of the boys asked with a Mohawk centered in white on his head.

"Hakaku...Baby...coming...NOW." Hakaku seemed to understand as he ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Ginta...bag...baby bag...get it." The other boy with white hair and a black stripe down the middle like an inverse Oreo cookie stood up and left to retrieve the bag. Hakaku came back to her and helped her to the door when he heard sirens. Ginta came running down to meet them and they helped her into the ambulance.

"KOUGA." Was the last thing they heard as the doors shut on them and they whistled for a cab to follow the ambulance.

-x-x-x-

Kouga who had finally fallen asleep about two hours after take off an hour ago shot up with wide eyes. Yzak looked up from across the shuttle in surprise while Kagome just looked at him in worry.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" She asked softly. It had been quiet throughout the entire ride, no one uttered a word.

"Ayame, she's going into labor. I don't know how I know, I just do." Kouga looked out the window but could no longer see earth.

"Yzak, how much longer till we reach the Vesalius?" She asked lightly. Yzak stood up and walked to the control bridge. He returned and help up his hand, all five fingers showing.

"Five more minutes?" He gave a curt nod then settled back down in his seat.

"Soon Kouga, you will be back on your way to Ayame." Kouga nodded and the three buckled their seat belts as the buckle your safety belt sign came on.

-x-x-x-

"When is she going to get here?" Sango asked herself.

She laid on one of the three beds in the room. This she guessed was done by someone close to her, most likely her cousin. She lay on a white bed with light and dark green lining, there were four pillows, two light green and two dark green. The other beds were the same except one was a red with light and dark blue lining, same pillows only light blue and dark blue. The other bed was most defiantly Kagome's. With the Asian styling it was hard to miss. She never grew out of the Asian style, not that Sango wasn't the same.

She had already unpacked and put her clothes in her sisters' walk-in closet. She had changed into a Spurs basketball jersey and a pair of comfortable blue jeans that had tears in the knees and were frayed/flair at the ends. She hadn't seen Kiro today so she guessed that he was either with Kagome or asleep somewhere.

"Gah." Sang was frustrated as she flipped over and buried her head in one of the dark green pillows, her tie finally coming undone from so much movement. She liked the sent on the pillow. It was a mix between tangerine, orange flower and magnolia. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or shut. She didn't even notice them talking which stopped abruptly when the intruders noticed her.

"Tangerine, orange flower and the beautiful magnolia flower. Then a slight mixture of woods, a bit of musk and spice." She murmured into the pillow.

The intruders sat on Kagome's bed and watched silently.

"DAMN IT, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Right here." Sango looked up from her spot on the bed and towards the now open door.

"Kagome. You're here." Sango said happily as she moved off the bed and floated towards her sister/friend and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Sango. How has it been with Miroku?" Sango frowned.

"We broke up." The room was silent for a couple seconds.

"Broke up? 500 years to confess you love him and you broke up with him?"

"He keeps groping anonymous woman and blaming it on his 'cursed' hand. Last I checked his hand is no longer cursed." A sweat drop appeared at the back of Kagome's head as she gave a small smile.

"Hehe. So anyways, what's everyone doing in my room?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Sango looked around and let out a gasp of surprise at the sight of the three boys and Kiro on Kagome's bed, their shoes lying on the floor next to the bed.

"We didn't wan't disturb you so we decided to wait for Kagome quietly. Besides that Kiro is asleep and has been a little snappy towards Dearka, though he still seems to follow him aimlessly." Nicol said with a soft smile.

"Humph, snappy is an understatement. I almost lost a finger _and_ a nose." Dearka mumbled. Kagome smiled at that.

"Well, I take it you have all met. Sango, Kouga's here."

"I thought he was with Ayame, isn't she pregnant?" Sango asked as she sat back down on the green bed.

"He came to see me before we took off and as he was getting off of the shuttle it took off. Oh, and it gets worse."

"How?" The guys were paying close attention when the other two boys walked in.

"My beloved Ayame just went into labor."

-Gasp- "Oh Kouga, you pour thing." Sango moved over towards him as she and Kagome both gave him a hug. The boys just looked on in amazement at the guy. Yzak placed his hand on the guys shoulder in a small motion of comfort then left to finish the preparations for the returning shuttle.

"Why don't you relax for a while Kouga. We will get you when the shuttle has been refueled and is properly checked." Kouga gave a nod and Sango pushed the three boys out of the room.

"Just rest Kouga, you will make it in time and Ayame will be fine. She's a strong woman so she will defiantly pull through." He lay on her bed and closed his eyes as she left.

-x-x-x-

"It will be ready for return in a couple more minutes." A soldier wearing green said to Yzak.

"Right, inform me when you are done." The man nodded then gave a salute which Yzak returned then left to finish his work.

"Oh, Yzak. Have you seen Athrun?" Yzak turned around to see the pink princess Lacus.

"I saw him in Kagome's room with Nicol, Kouga, Dearka, and the 2nd commander." Yzak said as he walked up to her. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Creuset floating towards them. It opened again to reveal Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, and the 2nd commander that he had yet to find out her name.

"Oh, Creuset. Are you getting ready to leave?" Nicol asked. Creuset turned to them and to their surprise he didn't look the least bit upset. Yzak looked to Dearka who gave him a slight nod. Yzak left the room quickly but silently then made his way to Kagome's room.

Opening the door he saw Kouga but no Kagome. He decided to wake Kouga up and get him to the docking bay.

-x-x-x-

Kagome walked into the cafeteria and went for a bottle of water. Nobody was in there when she arrived so she was surprised when she turned around to leave and saw a man sitting down at one of the tables. He had shoulder length black hair and brownish red eyes. He wore a green ZAFT uniform and a necklace with a sterling silver spider pendent.

'_No. It couldn't be, could it?'_ She saw him give a smirk and started to get an uneasy feeling.

"Hello _Captain_. What are you doing all alone? I expected you to have someone following you." Kagome acted as if she didn't recognize him and spoke.

"I came to get water, and I don't always have people follow me. It's not like I have a bodyguard."

"Oh, then what would you call the half-breed mutt?"

"I would call him Inuyasha. What are you doing here Naraku? Or more importantly, how are you here?" She asked as she made her way to the door only to be grabbed from behind and pulled against his hard chest.

"I had a reincarnation, he was too weak to handle all of the memories, emotions and energy, and in the end...he forfeited his body and control to me." Naraku said in a false soft voice next to her ear. She could feel him breathing next to her, inhaling the sent of her hair. It literally made her insides churn.

"You cut your hair, I didn't recognize you." She said as she slowly moved her hand, trying to retrieve the kriss blade serpent dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve. She had been feeling weird since she got off the shuttle so she got it from her room just in case.

"Yes, I did, but if you didn't recognize me what gave it away?" She could feel his arm that was around her waist moving to rest on her hip while his other was already there just squeezed tightly causing her to let a gasp of surprise out and almost drop the dagger that was now clutched close to her knee.

"I would have to say your creepy fascination with spiders and any other bug for that matter." She said holding the rising bile in her throat back.

"Ah...the necklace. Do you like it? I find it to be a calming image to look at. It in some ways soothes me." She shivered when she felt him lick her ear, nipping at it a bit.

"It would sooth you. I however never had a liking for bugs." _'I need a shower.'_ She thought to herself as his hands moved lower before moving back to her waist only to turn her quickly. Now facing him she looked up into his eyes and swore that he was the devil himself.

"Release me Nar-" He cut her off with a forceful kiss causing her to once again almost drop the only form of protection she had on her.

His hands moved lower until they found there way to her ass, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her from falling then wrapped her arms around his neck so that he wouldn't see the dagger. She pulled her arm up to strike when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her gut. She dropped the dagger and let out a shrill scream that echoed throughout the entire ship. She looked through glossy tear stained eyes at the man who had probably ended her life. He wore a sinister grin as he removed a tentacle from her gut and slowly moved his hands to the edge of her shirt. He pushed it up over her plump breasts and started squeezing them in a painfully tight grip.

"Aaah, stop it...please stop...Stop, _STOP!_" She screamed in pain. She was loosing blood quickly and her body was in immense pain. Not only that but it was becoming especially hard to stay conscious.

-BANG- The sound echoed throughout the room as she felt the hand of her enemy fall away from her bruised breasts.

She could barely see anything, only shapes and blurry colors. One thing for sure, her hero wore a red uniform and had beautiful blue eyes that were currently checking over her as his hands pulled her bra and shirt back down and picked her up.

"Un, it hurts." Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes.

"It will be alright Kagome, I promise. Nothing will ever harm you again. I'll protect you."

"Yzak..." Everything went black at that moment.

-x-x-x-

"Yzak, what happened to Kagome? Where is my cousin?" Nicol asked, fear clearly etched across his face as he looked at the silver haired boy who sat in the hall against the wall. Athrun, Dearka, Sango, Kouga, and even Creuset now stood in front of him.

"She's in the infirmary."

"Why would she be in here?"

"Someone tried to kill her. I shot him when they were...busy." He couldn't tell them what he was doing to her, it wasn't his place to.

"Kill her? Why would anybody want to kill Kagome?" Sango asked as she took a step forward. Yzak looked up at them and for the first time since his teammates had met him...he looked scared. Sango noted the look of fear and concern in his eyes and knew that Kagome meant a lot to him.

"Something went through her stomach, but there was no weapon around them anywhere. The guy should still be there, I did shoot him in the head." Yzak said in his usual jerk tone, it didn't however have the effect it usually did, do to the emotions that played out in his eyes.

"We will go check it out. You two have to go back to plants." Athrun said to Kouga and Creuset. Creuset didn't look at all fazed by what was going on around him and turned to leave with Kouga following behind. Athrun Sango and Nicol took off to the Cafeteria leaving Dearka with Yzak.

Dearka looked over his friend and noticed his clutched hands and his knuckles turning white.

"Yzak...calm down, I'm sure she we'll be fine. Beside the guys dead, you said it your self, you shot him in the head." Dearka said as he sat down beside his friend.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She has to be."

"She we'll be and when she gets better you will be her Safe pair of hands." Yzak looked at him questioningly.

"It means that you will be there when she needs you, and even when she doesn't. You will be there to hold her. Entrusting her to you, you have a safe pair of hands. You are reliable and we can trust you to take care of her. That's what my mom said to me when I was little." Yzak looked back down in thought then gave a slight nod.

"YZAK!" The two looked up to see Nicol running back to them.

"What's wrong?" Yzak asked not really in the mood for anymore bad news.

"You said you killed him, right?" Nicol said in a somewhat unnerved voice.

"Unless you know someone who can walk away after getting a bullet to the head, yes, I killed him. Why?"

"He's not there. We only found a doll with some kind of Sutra on it and a dagger." Yzak's eyes widened at that.

"_Hey, you have to lie down, you are not better yet."_

"_**Release me, I need to go."**_

The three boys in the hallway turned towards the infirmary to see the door open and Kagome float out of it with bandages wrapped around her waist and her shirt tied in a knot above the bandages. She pushed herself towards the cafeteria and the boys followed.

"_Damn kids these days."_ The doctor muttered to himself.

-x-x-x-

Athrun looked at the blade with fascination. Who looked at the back and saw the word Nasek engraved on the kriss stainless steel blade.

"Nasek?"

"That's the name of the dagger. Kagome's grandfather gave it to her along with the agonizingly long story of how it came to be. I still remember what he said. The Serpent Dagger, the vilest of all of the Blades of Chaos, was called Nasek in the Ancient's language and it was fashioned in the shape of many intertwined snakes and held a serpentine blade. Six spikes were thrust into the hilt to represent the six Ancient Ones who had given it part of their powers."

"You remember that?" Athrun and Sango looked up to see Kagome, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak standing in the doorway. Yzak was holding her on one side and Nicol on the other side.

"Of course, one of us has to remember. Your grandfather may be old and senile but he sprouts the truth and some wisdom out every once in a while."

Kagome laughed at that, she pushed away from the two holding her and floated towards Athrun. She stopped a couple feet away from him and took the knife from him. She moved towards the doll and cut it in half, surprising most of the people in the room.

"Oh dear, what happened in here?" Kagome looked at the doll and pulled four black hairs from within it.

"A puppet." Sango's eyes widened in horror.

"No, Naraku."

"Sango, come here." Sango did as she was told.

"_Ask lacus what she thought about me when she met me on the Archangel. Not immediately, work your way into it." _Sango nodded.

"Lacus, have you seen anyone weird around here lately?" Sango asked as Kagome went back to the doll.

"No I haven't, I've been in my room."

"Oh, anyways, you know Kagome right? You met her on the Archangel, right?"

"Oh yes, she's very kind. Is she alright?" The Pink haired Princess? said with a smile.

"She's fine." Sango said as she felt a breeze as Kagome's dagger whirled by her and impaled itself in Lacus's? head.

"LACUS!" Athrun yelled as Nicol stared in shock at what had just occurred.

Lacus? fell backwards and blood leaked from the cut in her chest where her heart was.

"Dearka, Yzak, you two go look for the _real_ Lacus. We will clean this mess up." Yzak nodded and headed out with Dearka in tow.

"What do you mean _real _Lacus?" Athrun said, teas running down his face as he pointed his gun at Kagome.

"I was never on the Archangel. She could have never seen me or met me." Athrun's eyes grew a bit before returning to there normal size, he returned his gun to its holder and helped his friends search for Lacus.

-x-x-x-

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you._

_Forgetting the past and dreaming of you._

Athrun opened the door that belonged to Lacus only to see her singing with Haro in her lap. He silently left the room and went to his room. Nicol came in later.

"The room has been cleaned and the puppets disposed of." Nicol said as he changed and fell back onto his bed. Athrun didn't respond only nodded.

-x-x-x-

Dearka was already asleep. Yzak on the other hand couldn't sleep. He left the room and headed towards Kagome's room. He heard her sniffling and crying and he knew why. Quietly he opened the door to see the room had one bed again. He looked over and saw her sitting with her knees pulled up to her face on her bed. Quietly he moved over to her and sat on the bed, picking her up and placing her in his lap he held her, letting her cry on his blue t-shirt.

Kagome clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest as she cried. She felt him stand up with her in his arms and maneuver them under the blankets. He lay back with her and let her stretch out and cuddle up against him as she fell into dreams that he could only pray wouldn't haunt her at night.

Yzak watched her sleep as he listened to her breathing steady out. He moved his hand up to her face ad wiped it free of tears as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead then pulled her closer to him in an attempt to keep her dreams peaceful.

**-x-x-x-**

**Two more chapters left to vote for couplings before I close down the vote. So keep that in mind.**

Athrun/Kagome/Yzak / 1 VOTE

Athrun/Kagome / 8 VOTES

Athrun/Cagalli / 5 VOTES

Kira/Kagome / 1 VOTE

Kira/Lacus / 5 VOTES

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia / 3 VOTES

Yzak/Kagome / 15 VOTES

Yzak/Sango / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Flay

Nicol/Sango / 4 VOTES

Nicol/Cagalli / 1 VOTE

Other?


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading these few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**ZAFT vs. ZAFT"**

'He's alive. Why, why is he still alive?' Kagome was pacing in her room, Sango and Nicol sitting on her bed. Both Sango and Kagome wore cargo pants. Sango's, a light tan with a dark green shirt that had the words 'Don't Do Drugs Everyone Knows Alcohol Lasts Longer' written in camo on it. Kagome's were black and she wore a black figure fitting tank top with a silver crescent moon overlapping a blazing sun. Both wearing white tinny shoes.

She had received a call from ZAFT headquarters that both Kouga and Creuset arrived safely. Kouga was currently in the delivery room and told her he'd call and inform her of the sex of his pups.

"Kagome, you ok?" Sango asked in concern for her friend and sister.

"Ok, yes, happy, no." She said as she stopped pacing and turned to look at her sister and cousin. They both had there heads down now.

'Most likely thinking about Naraku too, Sango, she has been put through enough.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Lets go to the front deck, see how things are going. I don't really want to sit around thinking about what Naraku has planned for us." Kagome walked over to her jewelry box that her brother got her and pulled the Shikon out, then left the room with the other two in tow.

Lacus had been hanging around the front deck lately, kind of like she was taking notes. She would watch Yzak, Sango and Kagome give orders then watch the pilots fix and upgrade their Gundam's.

'Speaking of which, there she is now.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Lacus."

"Hello Captain, are you going down to the front deck?" Lacus asked in her usual polite tone with Haro bouncing around their feet.

"Yes, I am. Where are you heading?"

"Oh me? I'm on my way to the docking bay. I'm going back to the plants. A shuttle is waiting for me now."

"I see, well, just be careful. I didn't get a chance to truly get to know you so maybe next time we meet."

"That would be nice. I must leave now. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome said then left in opposite directions.

-x-x-x-

"Commander Joule, we should arrive on earth in two days but..." A soldier in a green uniform paused for a effect, annoying Yzak to a whole new limit.

"It may be best to take the extended route." Yzak felt a headache coming on as he rubbed his temple.

"Why would we do that?"

"There is a battle ahead of us and to avoid damage to the Vasalius we should go around."

"Which ships are battling? Do we have data on them?" Yzak turned to see Kagome standing in the now open doorway with Nicol next to her. Sango was sitting at a communication and battle station. (A.K.A-Ship Computer-think Miriallia!)

"Captain, we have a lock on one, we have identified it as the legged ship."

"Huh? The...what ship?"

"He means the Archangel." Yzak said in a borrowed tone. Kagome notice that he didn't have the same spark in his eyes that he normally did. She looked around at her crew then back at Yzak.

'Something is on his mind. Hmm...Huh, why are there only three females on this ship? Counting me and Sango there is also the nurse. That's not really a calming thought, being stuck on a ship full of sex deprived men.' The thought sent tremors up her spine, of course that didn't go unnoticed by Yzak.

"You ok?" Yzak asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Females."

"Captain." Yzak was about to comment when the annoyingly dramatic waste of breathing air from earlier called to Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome turned to the soldier who sat at a computer looking at data.

"We got information on the ship ahead of us." Kagome looked over his shoulder as did Yzak, both frowning at what they read.

"That's the Gamow, and that's Creuset's profile under commander." Yzak said.

"I see. Yzak, go get Dearka, Nicol, go get Athrun. The Vesalius is helping Archangel." The two nodded and left with their orders. Kagome sat in the captain's seat and looked over to Sango who gave a soft nod then looked back at the battle in front of her.

-x-x-x-

"Dearka, get up!" Yzak said as he pulled the blankets off of Dearka who in turn glared as he grabbed for the blankets.

"Uhn, sleep. No alarm no work." He pulled the blanket over his head and went back to sleep.

"**VASALIUS IS ENGAGING IN BATTLE WITH ENEMY ZAFT WARCRAFT. G-PILOTS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE. DO NOT HOLD BACK FIRE ON ENEMY ZAFT VESSEL."**

"**I REPEAT."**

"**VASALIUS IS ENGAGING IN BATTLE WITH ENEMY ZAFT WARCRAFT. G-PILOTS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE. DO NOT HOLD BACK FIRE ON ENEMY ZAFT VESSEL."**

"ZAFT?" Dearka yelled as he tripped trying to get out of his bed.

"The data we retrieved from the ship ahead of us said that it was the Gamow, Creuset is the commander of the ship. That means we were informed falsely by ZAFT headquarters or they were informed falsely. Either way, we are going into battle. Now, come on." Yzak said pulling Dearka to the lockers. They finished getting dressed as Nicol and Athrun came in.

"We will hold off attacks on the Vasalius until you two get out there. So, hurry up." Yzak said before leaving with Dearka.

-x-x-x-

"Captain, the Duel and Buster are ready for launch." Sango said to Kagome.

"What about the Aegis and Blitz?" Kagome asked as she looked over.

"Not yet."

"Alright, proceed to launch Duel and Buster."

"Yes captain." Sango pushed two buttons and watched as the word Launch lit up above two screens where Yzak and Dearka appeared on them.

"_Yzak Joule, Duel Gundam, Launching."_

"_Dearka Elsman, Buster Gundam, Launching."_

Kagome watched the battle through the tinted azurlite tempered glass window shield in front of her. Closing her eyes she contemplated her strategy, listening to the blasts outside of her ship.

"Blitz and Aegis are ready for launch."

"Proceed to launch." Kagome sent a silent pray out to the four boys.

"Yes captain." Sango repeated her actions from earlier.

-x-x-x-

"Nicol, what's the Lady Strike doing?" Athrun called to Nicol, catching the attention of a few random mechanics. Nicol and the others looked towards the female gundam and stared in shock. The orb on the staff was glowing brightly as was the eyes. Both glowing in pink, the gundam kneeled down and wrapped its wings around itself. They saw the launch light up red and focused back on what they were doing.

"We'll talk to Kagome about it later." They turned the screens on.

-x-x-x-

"_Nicol Amafri, in Blitz Gundam, Launching."_

"_Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, Launching."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Sango, tell Aegis to back up the Strike. Send Duel and Buster to the Enemy Ginn. Do not hesitate fire, destroy weapons, take out legs and arms, and avoid the cockpits. Blitz is best for sneak attacks and defense. Keep him here protecting Vasalius for now. We will send him in once we get closer to the battle field." Sango relayed the message to the boys.

They were getting closer to the field now, Blitz blocking all attacks with ease.

"Send Blitz in with Mirage Colloid, tell him to attack the Gamow's weaponry and defenses, and then return back to the Vasalius." Sango nodded.

-x-x-x-

_Beep Beep_

"Huh..." Nicol pressed the screen display button and saw Sango appear.

"Hey."

"_Hey, you have new orders. Using the Mirage Colloid you are to destroy all weaponry and defenses on the Gamow. Then return to back the Vasalius. Do you understand?" Sango asked._

"Yeah, take out all defenses and weapons on the Gamow and return to the Vasalius when done."

"_Right, be careful."_

-x-x-x-

Nicol gave a smile and nodded before she turned off the screen to his gundam and checked up on the others.

"Yzak, Dearka. How are you two holding up?"

"_I'm fine, just...gah, just running low on energy. I suspect Dearka is the same?"_ Yzak said as he fought of a rather persistent Ginn.

"_Yep, I have a little less then half my energy left. Other then that, I'm fine...well, one did take my sniffle rifle." _Dearka said with a pouty frown.

"If you can't retrieve it, destroy it." Kagome said.

"Dearka, Captain said that if you can't retrieve you weapon then you have to destroy it."

"_What? Aw man."_

"Next time hold onto your weapons, remember, without them you're a sitting duck. Never lose your weapons and be careful." Sango closed out of his screen and looked at Yzak. She looked over to Kagome who was giving orders to the guy next to her. "You had better come back safely to Yzak, someone's waiting for you." Yzak nodded and she closed the screen to his and opened up another.

"_Aegis here, what's up?"_

"How are you doing out there, how is your energy gauge?"

"_Me and Kira our fine, my energy is on low though. We need to end this soon...but they keep sending out more Ginns."_ Sango nodded and looked to Kagome who was staring back, she gave a nod and Sango understood. _"Athrun, tell Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak that were sending help." _She closed out before he could say anything then stood up and left.

"Wait, Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Auto pilot, then code in the voice command for me and bring me my headset."

"Got it." Sango left to the Lady Strike.

-x-x-x-

"Hey guys, you there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Yzak asked.

"I'm here, what do you need?" Nicol said as he appeared.

"Unless it's a helpful tip on getting my rifle back I don't care for small talk." (Gee, I wonder who that could be. Lol)

"Sango said that they are sending help seeing as we are all running low on energy."

"Lady Strike right, ooh, now I'm interested. I can see what _Captain_ Kagome can do." Dearka said with a childish grin.

"Yes, I too am interested in seeing what this Lady Strike can do, a well as my cousin."

"Humph." Yzak closed the screen to Athrun and Nicol and went back to the battle at hand.

"Huh, what's your problem Yzak?" Dearka asked as he went back to fighting, also closing the screen to Athrun and Nicol.

"She doesn't need to be fighting, she'll get hurt." Dearka smiled at that.

"Have more faith in her."

-x-x-x-

"Prepare launch for Lady Strike." The mechanics nodded towards Sango and did as told. Sango climbed into the cockpit and pressed a red button. Keying in a code she grabbed the headset by the seat and left back to the front deck but not before closing the cockpit again.

-x-x-x-

Kagome watched as Sango came back and took the headset that she was handing to her.

"Lady Strike is ready for Launch."

"Proceed to launch." Kagome said as she placed the headset on and plugged it into the control center next to her armrest. She typed in the same code that Sango typed on her control panel.

"Lady Strike, voice command on. Launch."

"_Midoriko, Lady Strike, Launching."_ Heads turned towards the screen with a hologram in the pilot's seat of Lady Strike.

"Pay attention." Kagome yelled as she felt the ship rock harshly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ready both 120cm high-energy beam cannon's."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lady Strike, help out Gundam's Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz, Strike, and Sky Grasper. Protect Ship's Archangel and Vasalius. Charge the six Gundam's when you get the chance. Do not kill, destroy weapons, arms and legs but stay away from the cockpits."

"_Understood."_

-x-x-x-

"Damn, she's fast." Dearka said to Yzak.

"Yeah." Yzak looked up at the screen with Dearka on it and saw something hanging halfway on the screen. "Dearka?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What is that white furry thing?" Yzak asked.

"Oh, it's my lucky rabbit's foot." Dearka smiled.

"...uh...never mind." Yzak said as he rubbed his temple in an attempt to stop an upcoming headache.

"Huh?" Dearka looked down at a beeping sound.

"What?"

"My energy..."

"What about your en..." Yzak looked down at the same sound. His energy was working its way from red to yellow to green.

"It's full." Dearka said.

"Mine too. Now let's kick some ass now." Yzak said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

-x-x-x-

"_Duel and Buster have been charged."_

"Continue to Aegis, Strike, and Sky Grasper. Then Blitz."

"_Of course."_

-x-x-x-

"Athrun, who is in that gundam?"

"Kagome, it's called Lady Strike."

"It looks like a girl. Who made it?" Mwu asked, listening to the boys.

"I think she said she created it. I don't remember." Athrun responded as they watched it fly towards them.

"Hey, how old is this girl?" Kira answered.

"553 years old."

"Oh, great. She's only 525 years older then me, and I was scared she'd be too young to date. Haha, silly me haha..."

-x-x-x-

"Mwu, are you ok?"

"_Hahahahaha. Huh, yeah I'm fine. Why?"_

"Laughing like you just lost your mind. Though in your case, that wouldn't really surprise me." Murrue said.

"_Sorry, I'm fine really. Thanks for being worried though. I'm so glad you care."_

"Focus on what your doing Mwu." Murrue closed the screen with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you getting sick captain?" Tolle asked with a soft laugh.

"Leave her alone Tolle." Miriallia said.

"Fine, fine I was just saying."

-x-x-x-

"Sango, is the target in clear line of fire?"

"Yes it is."

"Great, 120cm high-energy beam cannon's still ready."

"Yes Captain."

"Get closer to the Gamow. I want this hit to count."

-x-x-x-

"Hmm, what's she planning?"

'Uh...could she be thinking about bringing this entire ship down? Three fourth of the people that were on here are fighting out there now.'

"Were leaving, set a countdown of five minutes for detonation, set a thirty second countdown for the detachable deck landing casual. Tell everyone to head there before putting the countdowns into play."

"Yes sir."

"**ALL CREWMAN ABOARD THE GAMOW, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LOWER DECK LANDING CAPSUL WITHIN 30 SECONDS."**

"**I REPEAT."**

"**ALL CREWMAN ABOARD THE GAMOW, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LOWER DECK LANDING CAPSUL WITHIN 30 SECONDS."**

**30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... 24... 23... 22... 21... 20... 19... 18... 17... **

**-x-x-x-**

**One or Two more chapters left to vote for couplings before I close down the vote. Keep that in mind.**

Athrun/Kagome/Yzak / 2 VOTES

Athrun/Kagome / 9 VOTES

Athrun/Cagalli / 5 VOTES

Kira/Kagome / 1 VOTE

Kira/Lacus / 6 VOTES

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia / 4 VOTES

Yzak/Kagome / 18 VOTES

Yzak/Sango / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Flay / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Sango / 6 VOTES

Nicol/Cagalli / 1 VOTE

Murrue/Mwu / 1 VOTE

Other?


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**COMMANDEER the GAMOW"**

**16... 15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... DECK DETACHING. DETONATION COUNTDOWNS STARTING, 4 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS LEFT TILL DETONATION.**

-x-x-x-

"Hmm... there abandoning ship. Now he wouldn't leave a ship unless he planed on it getting destroyed."

"Weren't you going to destroy it?" A soldier asked next to Kagome.

"No I was going to damage it a bit."

"_All energy has been restored."_

"Good, bring Lady Strike back."

"_I understand."_

"Sango, take over for me."

"I Got it. Be careful, if you were in his place what would you do?" Sango asked as she handed the headset to a soldier near her and took her seat in the Captains seat.

"If it was me, I would set a detonation for 3 minutes and pray my entire crewman got out safely."

"Uh...just be careful."

"Yeah, I will." Kagome took off running and got into the gundam suit as soon as it landed.

"Thanks Midoriko."

"No problem, it's what you created me for."

"Your personality is based on the real Midoriko, you also have a self-learning chip that allows you to make choices on your own. It's your own personality not just the way I created you." She said as she turned auto pilot off and took control quickly and fluently. She left the g-suit hanger and moved through the ginn's quickly as she landed on the Gamow.

"Damn It." She keyed in a couple keys.

"Yeah?"

"Yzak, what's the key entrance code for the Gamow?"

"What do you need that for?"

"Yzak, I'm kind of on a time limit here. So if you don't mind could you please tell me...BEFORE IT EXPLODES?"

"Explodes? Huh...58J9-4854Y6-34F3T7-47SH-00. Got it?"

"Yep." She said smiling as she typed in the last two digits and watched the ship docking deck open up.

"Be careful."

"I will." She landed in the ship and watched it close before getting out.

'Just as I thought, though he's more generous then I am, that, or he underestimated me.'

**139... 138... 137... 13-**

"That's a little over two minutes." Kagome ran towards the front where she knew the front deck was. She entered the room and saw a couple people standing around fear stricken. A red light flashed above her with an alarm sounding all around the room giving her a major migraine.

"Where is the main control panel?" The one standing next to her was a girl who actually looked to be very calm, as if not caring if she died. She obviously noticed that I was acting the same as her, only I wanted to live.

"Over here." She led me to the panel and I sat down and started to key in a bunch of buttons.

**52... 51... 50... 49... 48... furu**

The counting stopped, the red light stopped, the alarm stopped but the pounding in my head didn't.

"Get back to your seats. If you don't work in here and a position is empty you work in here now." She turned to the girl from earlier. She had violet eyes and long dark brown hair tied at the end with a ponytail. She wore the male's uniform in red.

'So she's Elite.'

"You, what's your name and what division are you in." Kagome asked.

"Ensign Shiho Hahnenfuss, I'm an OMNI pilot, working on the 3rd floor in mechanics 1st division." She saluted in a straight stance.

"Ensign Hahnenfuss, go down to the g-suit hanger and have the mechanics hook her up."

"I'm sorry...her?"

"Oh, Lady Strike, my gundam. Also, go ahead and speak telling Midoriko to place her barrier up."

"You have completely lost me."

"Hmm, hold on. Alright guys, head to the Vasalius and allow it entrance. Also send up flairs and call everyone back."

"Why do we listen to you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Captain Kagome Higurashi of ZAFT Forces. Anymore questions?"

"**No ma'am!"**

"Good. Now follow me Ensign."

"Yes ma'am." Shiho said as she followed her out into the hall and down to the g-suit hanger where a couple of people stood around the suit. A Midoriko's hologram form was poking its head out of the cockpit. A little black ball floating above her as a light shined down on top of her.

The docking bay opened and in came the Vasalius, everyone watched through the glass and waited for the door to close and the room to be filtered before entering. Sango, Nicol, Yzak, Athrun, and Dearka came out of the ship and up to her. Yzak and Nicol were the first to her.

"Do not ever do that again, what would auntie do if I had to bring news of your death home to her."

"Mother? That's easy, cry. Well that's if you lived to tell her. Sesshoumaru is probably the first you'd come across and if you tell him I'm dead he'll kill you first ask questions later." Kagome said. Yzak took her hand in his and led her to the side away from the group to talk with her so they couldn't hear them.

"Yzak, what's wrong?" She was worried, he looked stressed and tired.

"Please, never close a screen or hang up after telling me you're going into a ship that could blow up any second." He said in a serious yet pleading tone.

"Yzak. I. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

-x-x-x-

Sango was watching this and looked away with a smirk on her face.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Sango looked up to see the girl that was standing next to Kagome earlier.

"It depends, would you help me if I was?" Shiho looked over at the two then smiled softly.

"I guess I could help."

"Then I guess I'm planning something. My name is Sango Taijiya, what's your name?"

"Sh-"

"MIDORIKO."

The girls looked up quickly one in alarm the other in surprise.

"Yes, Mrs. Kagome?"

"Midoriko, come out and introduce yourself." Midoriko came out and floated down with the orb following behind. Midoriko had ankle length wavy black hair and green eyes. She wore a green silky dress that twirled up to her knees when she spun around. She was very elegant looking. She didn't where shoes though.

"Hello everyone my name is Midoriko. I am the mind and soul of Lady Strike here. You can only touch her of course if you have become a familiar in my data base. You can only become a familiar if Mrs. Kagome introduces you to me."

"Midoriko huh? I failed a test about a woman named Midoriko." Kagome and the others turned to see who it was talking. Athrun was the only one who recognized him.

"Sorry...who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Names Mwu La Flaga." That was all it took, guns flew up and guards had him with his hands behind his back.

"I guess we couldn't trust you after all."

"Oh come on. I just commandeered the ship, did you really think I had enough time to relay my entire life's theory. Not only that but I had a BOMB TO DEFUSE." Mwu and the soldiers holding him jumped a bit as did Yzak, Nicol, Athrun, Dearka, and Shiho. The others just backed up and cowered a bit. Her hair started to turn red as it shrunk to her neck.

"W...well, aren't you a f...fiercracker. Heh." Mwu said as he let out a sigh.

"Firecracker?"

"Hair." Sango said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, please release him." Hesitantly the guards released him and backed away.

"Lower your weapons too." Sango said. They did.

"Anyways, Midoriko was probably her, she was a protector of many people many years ago, and that's who I based this Midoriko off of." Midoriko bowed slightly.

"Speaking of which, Shiho, please introduce yourself."

"Ensign Shiho Hahnenfuss, I'm an OMNI pilot, working on the 3rd floor in mechanics 1st division."

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Ensign, OMNI pilot, works on 3rd floor in mechanics 1st division. Data saved to familiar. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Shiho." Shiho was shocked to say the least.

"Mwu La Flaga, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I kind of snuck aboard. I wanted to meet the oh so amazing Captain, I told Murrue who agreed whole heartedly."

"She didn't want you to come here did she?"

"She hated the idea and told me that she would personally beat the shit out of me if I went."

"Well, you're here now. Yzak will show both of us to our rooms. Nicol could you show Sango to hers?"

"Sure." He said as he left with Sango behind him. Kagome just noticed Kilala on her shoulder.

"Oh, Shiho, come with us." Sango yelled across the room. Shiho turned towards and took off running to her.

Yzak pulled Kagome along lightly with Mwu following behind along with Dearka.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said causing the three to stop. "KIRO!" Kiro came off the Vasalius running in its full form scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Kiro, I'm alright, can you set coordinates to ORB base?" Kiro nodded and changed back into its false form before taking off towards the front deck.

"Let's go now." Kagome said as she turned back towards Yzak and the stunned Mwu. Midoriko smiled before turning around and fading back into the ball as it floated into the cockpit and closed behind it.

-x-x-x-

"So now were supposed to follow this little girls orders? She's not even wearing a uniform." A soldier in black said in the front deck. The door opened and they turned to see Kiro walk in and jump onto the coordination system.

"Scat! You damn rodent." Kiro dodged the hand that swat at it. Baring his fangs he bit the offending hand and went back to the task at hand.

"Zeke, are you ok." A blonde girl asked the brunette holding his hand.

"I'm fine, what is the animal doing? Get him off of the coordination system." Soldiers chased after him as he pressed the enter button. No one paid attention to the change of direction as they chased the lion cub.

"Nina, ask our new _captain_ if this is her _pet_." Zeke said in annoyance. He had brown hair that went to the middle of his back in a braid, and baby blue eyes.

"Yes, of course." The girl took off down the hall and was about to turn towards the g-suit hanger when she saw three people walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Captain, captain." Nina ran towards the three in the female ZAFT uniform which looked a size too small. Her hair was long and put in high pig-tails. They still went down to her waist. Her eyes were unique in that they always change color with her emotions.

"Eh? What is it?" Sango turned towards her with Shiho and Nicol.

"Oh, I thought you were the captain. Shiho, where can I find her?" Nina asked blowing the other girl off completely.

"I'm the captains 2nd in command. 2nd commander Sango Taijiya, now, what is it you need the captain for?" Sango said in a cold voice that caused Nina to take a step back and salute.

"2nd class Nina Aimen, I work in the Gamow's Combat Information Center as the electronic warfare specialist. There is a little animal playing with the coordination's." Sango saluted and Nina relaxed a bit.

"Seeing as Kilala is with me it must be Kiro, your captain sent him to change coordinates to orb. Let him be and he will leave." Nina nodded and left.

"I thought she looked familiar, Aimen, she must be Miguel's younger sister." Nicol said forlornly. Sango looked over and saw the slight frown. Taking his hand in hers she gave slight squeeze before taking Shiho's and pulling them both off in the direction they were heading in before Nina stopped them.

-x-x-x-

"Zeke, commander said to leave it alone." Nina said as she came running in.

"Whatever." Zeke said as he stopped in his pursuit for the annoying feline.

"Captain Rowan." Zeke turned to face another soldier.

"What is it?"

"You have an incoming call."

"I'll take it in my room."

"Yes sir."

Zeke left with Nina in tow. Zeke let out a sigh.

'What's with this girl, why is she so wiling to help me?' Zeke thought to himself. He slowed down as he came to his room. Keying in the code to his room he watched the door slide open and enter, Nina followed and sat in the chair next to his bed. He sat down in front of his desk and pressed the accept call button on his computer.

"Captain Zeke Rowan speaking, oh," A blonde haired man with a white mask appeared on the screen. "Commander Creuset. I wasn't expecting your call until tomorrow." Zeke said in surprise.

"Yes, I wasn't planning on getting in contact with you yet either. I was just informed that someone saw Mwu La Flaga's Sky Grasper enter the Gamow. Is this true?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard anything yet." Zeke turned to Nina. "Nina, go find out if Mwu La Flaga is on the Gamow." Nina stood and saluted.

"Yes sir." She said and quickly left.

"Nina Aimen. She is willingly following through with this?" Creuset asked.

"...yes, she is."

"That's good. You can use her to our advantage." Zeke raised an eyebrow at that but quickly placed on his normal façade and gave a nod in agreement. A couple minutes later Nina came in.

"Sir, it has been confirmed that Mwu La Flaga is aboard the Gamow." She took a sit in the same chair she was in earlier. Zeke looked at her and noticed the quick rise and fall of her chest.

'She was running. Why is she trying so hard? Red, her eyes are red.'

"Thank you Nina." She gave small smiled.

"I was only following orders sir." He nodded watching her eyes change to a silvery lilac color.

'I need a color guide.'

"What are your orders Commander?" Zeke asked Creuset as he turned back to the screen.

"Watch Kagome and keep me informed of what her planes are. Has she met anyone on the Gamow yet?"

"She has met and talked with Shiho Hahnenfuss already, they left together to the g-hanger." Creuset nodded.

"Try to get information on the Gundam suit Lady Strike. As for Mrs. Hahnenfuss, is she aware of our planes?"

"No sir."

"Then inform her, I want her to get close to Kagome and her friends. A sort of...spy, if you will."

"Yes sir." Zeke said with a bit of boredom laced in his voice.

"Also, get rid of my elites...I'm afraid they can no longer where that uniform of red if they are working with Kagome. Kill them, but do it surreptitiously. Do you understand? It has to look like an accident, and don't forget, they are Elite soldiers. They don't have that name for nothing."

"Yes, I understand. It will...be done." Zeke said.

"Good, I will get back in touch with you in four days." After Creuset said that the screen went black.

"How troublesome." Zeke sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

"Zeke, if you don't mind me asking, why are you following Creuset's orders? Though I understand he gave you the code to stop the detonation if she didn't come. Why do you listen to him?" Nina asked. Zeke stared at her all the while, not tearing his eyes away from hers. He watched as they turned colors as she spoke. They were now a gorgeous gold amber color. He didn't want to look away but he did.

"I follow him for the same reason you follow me. He's my superior."

"I'm sorry Zeke but that's not the reason I follow you. I could care less if you are my superior or if you were the kitchen chef. If you will excuse me _sir_, I'm going now.' Nina said as she stood up and left leaving Zeke staring at her retreating back.

"Nina..." Zeke got on his computer and searched for a color guide, thinking back to the last color her eyes were, right before she left, a smoky hematite color.

'Hmm, to be serious, tensed, uptight, or...hurt.'

-x-x-x-

"This is your room La Flaga." Yzak said with a note of annoyance.

"Please, no need to hide your irritation of me. Wait you were trying to, right?" Mwu said with a raised brow.

"Huh, Yzak isn't annoyed by you." Yzak and Mwu turned to look at Kagome who was looking straight up at Mwu.

"No?" Mwu asked.

"No, he's just been stressed, I've kept him working in the front deck mostly, rather then fighting with Nicol, Athrun, and Dearka. We haven't been fighting much so he's bored." Tears were forming in her eyes at this point. "I should have given him a more active job, something that involved more work, more movement." Mwu and Yzak stared at her in awe. Kagome dropped down to the grown with her legs underneath her and started crying softly. Her eyes were closed, her hair started to turn a pearly white with light blue tented streaks throughout the many waves. Her hair now fell down to her finger tips. Mwu's eyes were wide as he started to wave both hands in front of him quickly.

"I'm sorry. Pay no heed to me and my stupid comments."

"Idiot, that's not why she's crying, it's me." Yzak said, he got down onto one knee and took her hands in his. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. She stopped crying and looked up at Yzak. Mwu looked down at her and stared with his mouth open at her eyes, they looked like Translucent Crystal Opals.

"I'm fine in the position I'm in, there is no reason for you to change it, okay?" Kagome nodded. Her hair returning to normal, her eyes back to there original blue.

He helped her up holding onto one of her hands he let go of the other. Yzak turned towards Mwu and said a quick goodbye before leaving with Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, hey girly, if you're worried about stress, massages work wonders." He said giving her a wink. She blushed at the thought and turned back to Yzak who either didn't here or didn't act like it.

-x-x-x-

"You two can come in." Sango said.

They walked into her now light lavender room with yellow amber carpet, it had a queen size bed with black ash wood for the bed frame and jeweled embroidered bed set that was beautifully detailed. It had a unique ensemble which featured a Beautiful Satin Crepe, as well as a lovely 2-tone trim. It was a rich color palette in tones of Amethyst Purples and accented with gold cord and gold fringe. Decorative pillows incorporated both colors of light and dark amethyst along with trim accents and dangling jewels that created a custom look. The bedskirt was black with the mix of gold, light amethyst, and dark amethyst. Her Harikotsu sat in a corner and a black mini fridge with a waste basket next to it was across from that. There was a door that led to the bathroom on the other side of the waste basket. Next to the Harikotsu was a dresser that was also black ash wood.

"Amazing, we are still on the ship right?" Shiho asked.

"Hehe, that's what I thought the first time I saw this."

-Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
At the end without doubt, just apply the means  
You can fix any problem with the slightest of ease  
Yes please

When you never find out it'll go to your head  
When you write a repot on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said-

Sango took her cell phone from her pocket and snapped it open.

"Hello."

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"It's Miroku."

"Miroku? What are you calling for?" Sango asked, missing the sad flicker in Nicol's eyes.

"Sango, I'm gonna go to bed." Sango nodded and whispered a goodnight then went back to talking on the cell.

**-x-x-x-**

**I REFUSE TO UPDATE!!** Unless you review, hehe, I feel sad when only one or two people review. I really do. Oh and you _CAN_ add more couples if you want. I'm already thinking of who Shiho is gonna be with. God I hate spelling out her last name, hehe. Um, I did know a little girl who had eyes that changed with her mood, though they were usually green. Which by the way I found out meant natural, calm and TOUCHY. She was always a touchy person, no I don't mean she would touch someone's face for the fun of it, she was easily angered. Anyways, I based Nina off of her, the little girl however died due to a tumor in her brain. No, I don't know if that's why her eyes were like that. I doubt it. She was a sweet little thing to. She did have blonde hair and often wore it in pony-tails. However they only went to her shoulders not her waist. Her eyes didn't change the way I wrote in the story, it was a slower less obvious way, and it was usually between four colors, light blue, dark blue, green, and a caramel brown shade. She died at eleven. She was the sister of a close friend who actually still lives near me. Yes her name was Nina ad obviously her last name wasn't Aimen, duh. Anyways, RIP Nina. This chapter was dedicated to her.

Please review, I need it.

Rest In Peace

Nina xxxxxxx

04/07/05

For protection purposes I won't put her last name.

**One more chapter left to vote for couplings before I close down the vote. So keep that in mind.**

Athrun/Kagome/Yzak / 2 VOTES

Athrun/Kagome / 10 VOTES

Athrun/Cagalli / 5 VOTES

Kira/Kagome / 1 VOTE

Kira/Lacus / 6 VOTES

Dearka/Kagome

Dearka/Miriallia / 4 VOTES

Yzak/Kagome / 19 VOTES

Yzak/Sango / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Flay / 1 VOTE

Nicol/Sango / 6 VOTES

Nicol/Cagalli / 1 VOTE

Murrue/Mwu / 1 VOTE

-x-x-x-

These couples will be out a little longer when I take off the other votes. You have time to decide.

Shiho/Sesshoumaru

Shiho/Miroku

Nina/Zeke

Nina/?

Zeke/?

Shiho/?

Other?


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Chaos is a name for any order that produces confusion in our minds. Huh?"**

Shiho watched as Sango got off the phone. She noticed the hurt look that Nicol had gotten earlier. She had already figured that he liked her but she didn't understand why he was hurt by this Miroku guy calling.

"So what was that about?" Shiho asked.

"Oh, that was my ex-boyfriend, Miroku, he was calling to inform me that he, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Souta, Kikyou, Hakaku, Ginta, Ayame and the pups, along with Lady Taisho. Wow, that's a lot of names to say, anyways, they will be in orb when we arrive." Shiho wanted to laugh.

'Poor Nicol, he thought Miroku was calling for something else.' She thought.

"If you want I could inform the Captain about this."

"Oh would you?" Sango said happily.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now then head to bed."

"Do you want me to make a list of the names?" Sango asked.

"That's alright, I have them memorized, goodnight commander."

"Oh, just Sango, hey, whenever you get the chance, lock Kagome and Yzak in a room together or find a way for them to be alone. Hehe, they look so cute together."

"I agree, goodnight Co- oh, Sango. I will do what I can for the two." Shiho said and with that she left to find Kagome.

-x-x-x-

"Zeke you idiot. Why can't you see, why are you so blind. Baka…Baka, Baka, Baka." Nina cried into her pillow as she let sleep take her.

-x-x-x-

Shiho walked down the hall and came across Yzak and Kagome. Walking up to them she tapped them both lightly on the shoulder causing them to both jump.

"Elite soldiers huh?" She asked with a smirk. The two blushed a light pale pink color causing her to laugh a bit.

"D-did you need something Shiho?" Kagome asked.

"Actually I came to tell you this annoyingly long list of people you know that will be at ORB when we arrive."

"A list of people?" Yzak asked.

"Yep, the names are Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Souta, Kikyou, Hakaku, Ginta, Ayame and the pups, as well as a Lady Taisho. Oh yeah, and the ex... Miroku will be there." Shiho said as she repeated the list of names.

Yzak looked a little ruffled at the long list. He let out an annoyed sigh.

'Great, more people have to meet. Oh well.'

He placed his hands in his pockets and felt something. His fingers felt around and he almost let out a surprised gasp.

'I didn't put that in there.'

_Yzak_

_Yzak_

"**YZAK"**

"Huh?" He looked around towards Kagome who was now in front of him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong Yzak? You were spacing."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of all of the names I was going to have to remember." Yzak lied.

"Oh, ok, if you say so."

"Yeah, uh, where did Shiho go?" Yzak asked as he noticed the other girl wasn't there.

"She left while you were spacing." Kagome said as she turned and started towards her room. Yzak caught back up with her.

"So who are all of the people we'll be meeting at Orb?"

"Oh, well as you know Sesshoumaru was in the past and is a dog demon but also the lord of the western lands. His brother In..."

-x-x-x-

-Knock-Knock-

"Hmm, who is it?" A muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Nicol, its me, Shiho. Want to talk?" Shiho asked as she leaned against the wall outside his door.

"Not really." He mumbled.

"Alright then, by the way, Sango said that her Ex called to tell her that a bunch of her friends would be in ORB when we arrived. Goodnight Nicol." She said as she left to her own room.

-x-x-x-

'Her friends are going to be there? What about him, is he going to be there too? What will she do if he is?'

-x-x-x-

The next day was a bit crazy with all of the crewmembers running around. Shiho walked up to Nina who sat at the information screen typing. She hadn't said a word all day which wasn't normal.

"Nina, what's up?" Shiho asked.

"We will be landing on earth in 5 hou-"

"Not that, what's up with you?"

"Mm, it's nothing really. I just need more sleep."

"I see. If you need to talk with someone, I'm available." Nina nodded and smiled as Shiho left to her own station.

-x-x-x-

Creuset and the others on the escape ship had arrived on another ship that was more formally known as the Destiny. A friend of his named Gilbert Durandal had sent it out for them.

"Captain Ades, I wan't to know when their landing. What is their landing destination?" Creuset asked the Captain.

"We know that they are heading to ORB but, do you really think that they will let her enter?" Fredrick asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about Miss. Kagome. I couldn't really have a real fight with her unless I knew her moves. Like so many others, I would have many problems fighting against her. I have actually never met her except for on the ship. I knew she was female and elite, favored by Chairmen Zala, but that's it. I can't believe how quickly she drew the boys to her side, even Yzak. I found out tight before I left from one of my crewmen that she had managed to capture and secure the Strike only to release it and its pilot back in space."

"But, wasn't she under orders from Chairmen Zala to capture the Strike?"

"Yes, she was. Follow closely behind but far enough out of the Gamow's radar."

"Yes sir."

-x-x-x-

Kagome was lying in bed do to stress. Yzak and Athrun had practically forced her on the bed.

"I will take care of the front deck. You relax, come on Zala." Athrun nodded and left behind him. Kagome let out an annoyed huff and rolled over in her bed. Within seconds she was out like a light.

-x-x-x-

As soon as Athrun was out of the room Yzak placed a lock on the door and left with Athrun. Both were unaware of the deep amber eyes watching them. Kiro stepped out of the shadow and up to the sealed door. It scratched at the door in an attempt to get its masters attention. Letting out a whimper he was unsuccessful. Kiro turned on his heel and left to find one of his Toys.

Kiro ran through the halls until he came across his favorite toy.

-x-x-x-

Nicol and Dearka had heard from Yzak that Kagome was asleep do to stress and was not to be bothered. The Gamow crewmen were already annoyed at her but they didn't say anything. They had also skipped out on helping Yzak in the front deck.

"So you thought he was calling to get back together with her?" Dearka asked his young friend.

"Yeah, I got a little upset and I didn't want her to notice so I told her I was going to bed and then I left." Nicole said.

"Look, I know I am not the best one to take advice from and that you should probably ask Yzak-"

"Yzak?"

"Well, think about it. Athrun has got to be a player with how many girls throw themselves at his feet. I mean, he's engaged to Miss. Lacus and still wants Kagome. Not really saying much about him and the word loyalty corresponding is it?"

"I guess not."

"Besides, Yzak hardly ever looks at a girl so it must be that whole 'Love at First Sight' thing going on. That's pretty deep if you ask me. But putting that to the side, the only thing I can say is, don't let her go that easily. Fight for her and I don't mean beat the crap out of her Ex, get her to notice you and only you. Take her out when we get to ORB." Dearka said causing Nicol to nod. Dearka turned a corner and stopped when a red and white fur ball hurled itself at him and landed on his shoulder.

"I though that Kiro hated you or something."

"So did I but he's been following me around a lot lately."

-x-x-x-

Zeke came out of Dearka's and Yzak's room and left to go to the G-Hanger as Dearka and Nicol came around the corner. Zeke, Nicol, and Dearka saluted as they passed each other then continued on their way. Dearka and Nicol were about to enter the room when the intercom came on.

"**DEARKA, NICOL, AND ATHRUN PLEASE FIND YOUR WAY TO THE FRONT DECK BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES THERE."**

"I guess we've been caught." Dearka said as they left to go to the front deck.

"Damn it."

"Zeke? What's wrong?" Zeke turned to see Shiho standing there with a box and some files on top of it.

"Just the person I wanted to see."

-x-x-x-

Nina was walking by the infirmary when she over heard a moaning sound. She took a peak inside and found the doctor sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Doctor Shoku, are you ok?" Nina asked as she ran into the room and helped the man up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't remember what I came in here for though."

"How did you end up on the floor?"

"I...I don't know." He looked up and noticed a cabinet was open, walking over to it he looked inside and let out string of curses that could make a sailor blush.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" She asked as she came up behind him.

"There was a bottle with a green label on it that said Cyanide, it's a very deadly poison. What makes this worse is that it's in spray format. It could be sprayed anywhere and it can kill upon skin contact. Well, not that fast, it does take a couple minutes for it to get in the blood stream and flow to the heart. The point is it needs to be found." He said.

"Why was that stuff here anyways?" Nina asked.

"When we cleaned out the previous Commanders room we found this in there with a bottle of blue and white pills." He pulled out the pills and showed them to her before putting them back in the cabinet and locking it.

-x-x-x-

"So you wan't me to spy on the Captain..." Shiho said.

"Yes, Commander Creuset wants us to keep an eye on her and keep him informed on what her motives are."

"Fine, whatever you say _Captain_." Shiho turned and left with that said.

'Hmm, I should had this in a safe spot.' Zeke thought to himself as he pulled a bottle with a green label on it out of his jacket pocket.

"Annoying, all of this. Damn Commander."

-x-x-x-

"We're here Yzak." Dearka said as he and Nicol entered.

"Wow, and you're only a total of 30 minutes late. Get upgrades on you G-Suits." Athrun ad already started along with Mwu who was working on his Sky Grasper.

"Hey kid, what's with the stuffed animal on your shoulder?" Dearka heard Mwu ask.

"It's not a stuffed animal...it's a Hell Hound." Nicol and Mwu laughed at Dearka who was currently trying to detach the lion cub from his shoulder.

"He can't be that bad." Mwu said as he sat on the edge of his sky grasper. He watched Dearka place Kiro on he ground. His uniform now had six claw tears on the shoulder. "But I've been wrong before."

"Yeah, the little cretin hates me."

"He's not a cretin, and he doesn't hate you." Sango said as she came into the g-hanger with Kilala on her shoulder. She wore a Black Crocheted halter top with crocheted ties at the back of her neck and back, a see through layer inside the halter. It was padded at the bust and embellished with metallic beads in the front. She had a pair of Black snap front pants that came to her hips and showed off her stomach. On her feet were snake embossed faux leather upper, round open toed heels with one band strap that had a decorative rhinestone buckle and studded details on the top. It had smooth faux leather lining, cushioned faux leather foot bed. They were 1/2 inch platform midsoles that raised to a 4 inch stiletto heel.

"And what's on your shoulder little missy?" Mwu asked as he stared at the two tailed thing.

"Her name is Kilala and she's a two tailed fire neko. The so called 'Hell Hound' is a demon lion cub. He is a unique one though because he can, depending on what element Kagome is in, use different elemental powers. I believe you saw her in her fire element yesterday. Yzak and Dearka saw her in her water element. Then there is her Air element, Earth element and Void. Each represented by a color. Fire is red, Water is blue, Air is white, Earth is green and Void in black. Pray that you never come across her with long black hair." Mwu blinked a few times at all of that.

"We saw her with white hair yesterday, she had opal like eyes." Mwu said.

"You know, she rarely goes into her Air state, it's her most calming element and at times one of her most dangerous." She said.

"Dangerous, how can Air be dangerous?" Dearka asked as he sat on foot of his Gundam. Yzak sat down next to him as Kiro jumped into his lap lying down.

"Without thinking, we do not notice the air. In its natural state at rest it is invisible, inaudible, tasteless, odorless, and cannot be felt. Yet if the sage attunes herself, she can learn much from the air. From the air one can learn the ways of secrets, of free motion and…of destruction. Air will form to any shape, and after long study, sages have learned to shape the air to fit their ways. Or rather, the sages have learned to shape their ways to work with air. Kagome loves her Air state and has mastered it. It's not the most dangerous, that's void and fire. Water and earth are actually more harmless then the others. Anyways, I came in here for this." Sango said as she walked up to a table and grabbed a file before leaving. Mwu and the others watched her leave when Mwu realized what she was wearing.

"Does she or the Captain ever where their uniform?" Dearka shook his head in the negative when he saw Nicol leaning against his Gundam.

"Yo, Nicol, you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, fine."

-x-x-x-

Shiho walked up to Kagome's room and was about to head in when the Intercom came on.

**DESENDING WITHIN 20 MINUTES INTO THE MESOSPHERE**

Shiho tried to enter but was locked out.

"What...are people on this vassal really stupid enough to think that someone on here can't break a simple keypad lock?" She removed the cover and twisted a couple wires before the door opened.

She walked inside to see Kagome still asleep, moving over to her she shook her shoulder lightly causing her to stir.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up and saw Shiho standing there with a troubled look on her face. She sat up and stretched before standing and snapping her fingers. Her bed made itself and she sat down on it, patting the spot next to her for Shiho to sit.

Kagome had been dressed when the boys pushed her into her bed so she was dressed in a slim-fit capped sleeve graphic tee with a metallic urban rose screen print on the left chest and wrapping to the back. A pair of slim fit denim jeans with flared leg and a prep school stitching on the back pockets.

Shiho sat down next to her like requested.

"Shiho, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I have been ordered by my Captain to spy on you."

"Your Captain, oh Mr. Rowan, right?" Shiho nodded.

"Then spy, tell him whatever you want."

"But he will report it to Commander Creuset."

"Oh, I see. Then we will have to play with him a bit. What is it he wan't you to find out?"

"What you are planning to do when we arrive in ORB, what your plans are for the crew. How you are going to manage entrance into ORB...Oh, and information on your Gundam." Kagome gave her a smile.

"Tell Captain Rowan that I have an acquaintance in ORB that will allow us entrance. As for the crew, if they show that they don't want to stay then by all mean they can leave when we arrive at ORB. My Gundam, I built her and she has a security system that takes years to breach. You can try if you want."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, I know what you're gonna tell him so it's fine. I trust you and I know I can count on you. The fact that you came here and told me shows that you're loyal to your friends."

**BATTLE STATIONS, UNIDENTIFIED VASSAL ADVANCING ON THE GAMOW, COMMENCING BATTLE.**

**I REPEAT**

**BATTLE STATIONS, UNIDENTIFIED VASSAL ADVANCING ON THE GAMOW, COMMENCING BATTLE.**

"I have to go." Kagome said as she ran out of her room to the front observation and control deck with Shiho running to the G-Hanger to ready the suits.

-x-x-x-

Kagome ran inside the room to see everyone at their stations and Sango sitting down.

"Yzak, you're fighting with Nicol, Athrun, and Dearka today." Kagome said as she sat down and put her head set on.

"Yes Captain." Yzak said with one of his rare smiles before turning and leaving to suit up. Kagome typed in a key code and watched as Shiho appeared on the other side.

"Ensign Hahnenfuss, place Lady Strike in Auto Pilot."

"Yes Captain." Shiho said before turning the screen off.

"Captain Rowan." Zeke looked up n alarm as she called his name. She merely smiled at him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have any information on the advancing aircraft?" She knew he did and he knew she knew something.

"N-Yes ma'am. Its commander is Creuset. Also, it's a replica ship." He watched her frown a bit before speaking.

"Am I correct in assuming that it's the Gamow's replica ship, Destiny?" He was surprised that she knew about it and only nodded.

"I see. Where is Archangel?"

"Archangel?"

"Oh, you would know it as the legged ship. It's called the Archangel."

"Oh, the Archangel has been shot down while they were passing through the Mesosphere. They gained control over the ship but their destination was knocked off course." He said.

"Damn it."

"_Mistress, I am ready for battle." _Zeke looked back at her when he heard the voice from the headset.

"Lady Strike, voice command on. Launch"

"_Midoriko, Lady Strike, Launching."_

"Good, I wan't you to get rid of all outer weapons."

"_Understood."_

Kagome, Zeke and Sango watched as five screens turned on with Midoriko and the boys.

"The boy's are ready."

"Launch them."

"_Nicol Amafri, in Blitz Gundam, Launching."_

"_Athrun Zala, Aegis Gundam, Launching."_

"_Yzak Joule, Duel Gundam, Launching."_

"_Dearka Elsman, Buster Gundam, Launching."_

"Sango, have the Buster and Blitz protect the ship. Send Aegis and Duel to fight the GINNS." Sango nodded.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, where are you going?" Shiho asked as she saw Mwu running off towards the Sky Grasper.

"I'm going to help." He yelled as he jumped into the Grasper.

"At least inform the Captain."

"I'm informing, I'm informing."

-x-x-x-

"Captain, we have the Sky Grasper ready for Launch, do you want me to allow him to leave."

"Mwu? Uh, yeah, go ahead and send him to help Aegis and Duel."

"Midoriko, use Beam Cannon to get rid of all railguns and cannons. Direct fire power to the coordination system and power engine. If you must, get rid of the Destiny."

"_I understand. I will do what I can."_

"Sango, have Mwu get rid of the Vertical Launch System." Sango nodded.

-x-x-x-

"_Captain Ramius, where are we?"_ Kira asked from his Gundam Suit.

"We seem to be in the middle of Africa."

"Captain, something is coming in on the Radar." Kuzzy said as Sai looked over.

"Wait, those are BuCUE's, we must have landed in ZAFT territory." Sai said as he sat down in his chair.

"Kira, get ready for battle."

"_Right."_

-x-x-x-

"How is everything going Midoriko?"

"_Mistress, they are retreating."_

"Tell me Captain Rowan, would you consider it a good to always know where your enemies are?"

"I-if it's possible, then yes, I would." Zeke said as he looked up at her from where he stood.

"Midoriko, place a tracking chip on the Destiny, then return."

"_Got it."_

"Sango, call the boys back." Sango nodded.

-x-x-x-

"Ah, perfect."

"Yes sir, I agree that-"

"This blend of coffee, has a nice mix of cachou's and sage. It's perfect."

"Sir?" A young 18 year old boy with a dark tan, red hair and green eyes looked over at his commanding officer. He watched as he took a sip of his newly brewed coffee.

"Let's go DaCosta." Another male said as he turned to leave, handing his coffee to DaCosta.

**No more chapters left to vote for coupling on this vote. If you see** X** it means that they couple will**_** not**_** happen. If you see **O **it means that they **_**will**_** happen.**

**Also I would have written more but I had to babysit. Hope you Enjoy.**

Athrun/Kagome/Yzak / 3 VOTES - X

Athrun/Kagome / 10 VOTES - X

Athrun/Cagalli / 6 VOTES – O

Kira/Kagome / 1 VOTE - X

Kira/Lacus / 7 VOTES – O

Dearka/Kagome - X

Dearka/Miriallia / 5 VOTES – O

Yzak/Kagome / 20 VOTES – O

Yzak/Sango / 1 VOTE - X

Nicol/Flay / 1 VOTE - X

Nicol/Sango / 7 VOTES – O

Nicol/Cagalli / 1 VOTE - X

Murrue/Mwu / 3 VOTES – O

Other?

-x-x-x-

**These couples will be out a little longer when I take off the other votes. You have time to decide.**

Shiho/Sesshoumaru / 3 VOTES

Shiho/Miroku / 1 VOTE

Nina/Zeke / 3 VOTES

Nina/?

Zeke/?

Shiho/?

Miroku/? 1 VOTE

Other?

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: She has **_**finally **_**uploaded. Give her a round of applause. -claps-**

**Me: Funny, haha. You are so men Envy. I have a lot of stories to upload.**

**Envy: Here is an idea, finish one at a time an you won't have to worry about six or seven stories.**

**Me: I can't do that. It would take to long for that.**

**Envy: Well, then don't complain to me. Besides that, when do I get to star in a story with Kagome? I mean, Kurama gets her, Sesshoumaru and Yzak get her. What about me. I know, use the classic, Inuyasha betrays her and she ends up dying, then she goes threw the gate and mommy Dante decides to make another homunculi after **_**"poor" **_**Pride dies. -Tear- She comes back as the homunculi named b-**

**Me: STOP, alright. I get it. You are obviously a sex deprived Homunculi. Why Kags though?**

**Envy: She is the easiest one to crossover. Besides, she has a cute ass.**

**Me: ... Envy...**

**Envy: Got it, please read and review. Saank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Arriving on earth and a meeting with the Desert Tiger."**

Athrun walked out of the G-Hanger and towards the front dock with Yzak, Nicol and Dearka close behind him. Mwu had stayed behind to fix a glitch on his navigation system. As the four walked in they saw Kagome chatting with Zeke about the tracking device she had Midoriko place on the Destiny.

"So it's really advanced, and you made it yourself?" Zeke asked impressed.

"Well, I had some help with the design from my little brother but yeah, the interior technology is mine." Kagome said with a slight blush.

"That's amazing, has anyone been able to destroy the tracking signal?" He asked as the others listened to them.

"Hmm, nope. It's the first time I've used it, hehe." The pilots' eyes widened as they stared at her.

"We will find out if it works once I am positive everyone is back safely. Sango can you ask Shiho to turn off Midoriko's auto pilot?" Kagome asked Sango who nodded her head and did as requested of her.

-x-x-x-

-Clink-clink-clink-

DaCosta looked over to see his commander stirring another blend.

"Commander Waltfeld, could you please focus on the Legged ship." DaCosta said exasperated.

"DaCosta calm down. I believe we will be having some more fun soon enough." Waltfeld said.

-Beep- Waltfeld looked over at the intercom and pressed a red button.

"Commander Waltfeld, you have a call."

"Let it through."

"Right sir."

"_Ah, Andrew Waltfeld, how have you been."_

"Supreme Council Member Patrick Zala, it's been awhile since I've heard from you. How have you been?" Andrew asked cheerfully as he took a sip of his coffee. DaCosta shook his head and let out a sigh.

"_I've been fine and you?"_

"Wonderful, I have a new blend I just made that's-"

"_Waltfeld, I called for a reason."_ Andrew stopped talking and looked at the screen waiting for Patrick to continue which he did.

"_I have heard that the Archangel crashed somewhere close by you. I wan't you to destroy the Strike Gundam. I sent my best out but it seems she is taking to long."_

"Yes sir."

"_I leave the rest to you then."_

-Beep- Waltfeld turned off the screen then turned to look at DaCosta who stood near him yet out of the screens view.

"His best huh?" He placed his coffee on the table next to him and left with DaCosta behind him.

-x-x-x-

Kagome and Sango walked into the room with Zeke, Shiho, Nina and Nicol. The four watched as the room changed into an office with an elegant Louis Philippe style Marseille L shaped desk that featured bookshelves in a matching cherry wood, same with the veneers it had walnut inlay accents, highlighted with a cabernet finish. It included a peninsula desk, door hutch, small desk and a small desk hutch.

Across from her desk was a Marseille plasma wall unit featuring cherry wood veneers highlighted with a cabernet finish. It contained a 48 by 72 in. plasma TV. In a nearby corner there was a low, Richardson style curio console in a magnificent blend of gold accents, and laminated stone top, to the six fully adjustable glass shelves in the beautifully lighted interior. It had hardwood solids and veneers along with three doors across the front and end panels.

An imperial reclining sofa was against the wall by a miniature fridge. It had dual recliners with beautiful semi-attached pub-style backs and pillow-top armrests all in cherry-coke colored leather. Behind her desk was a Harper desk chair designed with a classic styling. It had deep button tufting and padded wooden arms, in a dark cherry finish, enhancing its traditional style. Under the desk was a silver trash bin and above her desk on the bookshelves were books ranging from agriculture to mythology and technology. On another shelf was music CD's, countless of them were of her cousin Nicol that she had recorded. A Stereo was on the side of her desk and a G45-AV680 Toshiba Qosmio G45-AV680 PC Notebook Intel Core 2 Duo Mobile T7300 with 2.00GHz, 2048MB RAM, 320GB HD, HD DVD, Modem, 1000 BT & 802.11agn, 17.0 inch WUXGA Display and Windows Vista Ulimatate.

A couple folders were on her desk and as she sat down four cherry-coke colored leather rotating seats appeared in front of her desk and another one on the other end of her desk. She motioned the four in front of her as Sango took the one at the end of the desk next to her.

"Where are the others?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome look through one of the files on her desk.

"Athrun is in the front deck taking over my position momentarily. Yzak, Dearka and Mwu should be heading out in their newly heat resistant Gundam's. I wanted to show this to them too but I guess I can do that later." She turned on her laptop and plasma TV then proceeded in typing on her keyboard.

"Please turn around and face the TV behind you." They turned to see the Earth on the screen and what looked like the Gamow and the Destiny.

"When I had Midoriko place the tracking device on the Destiny I sent out a camera of sorts that actually follows my orders through this laptop and my Gundam. It is currently looking at a, I guess you can call it a space birds eye view. It also can split into four sectors and all sides of the world and move faster then the speed of light. I currently have it split into halves so there is only two out there right now. One is over the Atlantic federation and the other is obviously behind us and the Destiny, which like I thought, followed us. I also can zoo in and out so the camera is pretty useful. It also has a barrier of sorts around it so it won't show up on anyone's radar." She said as she finished explaining how it was they were on the screen.

"I didn't know about that little gadget. When did you create it?" Sango asked intrigued.

"I finished it about four days ago. Now," She typed something and the Camera sped forward causing everyone to stare in shock at the speed of the small piece of machinery. They watched as it stopped above a dessert. "If you haven't guessed yet this is the African Community." From the view they were at it was hard to see much of anything but sand.

"That's where the Archangel landed?" Nicol asked as he starred at the screen.

"Yes, it is." She typed something else and a bunch of colored dots appeared and a few pegs with names.

"What are those supposed to represent?" Said Nina who was sitting next to Zeke who could only nod his head in agreement with the question asked.

"The red dots are pedestrian life, or at least their body heat signals. They yellow dots that are bigger are the vehicles. The blue dots are their weaponry. The pegs are places and camp sights. As you know this is a ZAFT controlled area so there are many resistance groups."

"Can you locate where the Archangel is?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it's right there." They watched as a circle appeared around a group of dots.

"Sadly though, we will not be meeting up with them there." Sango looked at her in confusion.

"Oh? Then where are we heading going in the direction of the African Community?"

"There," Another circle appeared on the screen with a peg in the center. Kagome clicked the peg and the camera zoomed forward fast until it was close enough to see pedestrians, small buildings and housing.

"Where is that?" Zeke asked. Kagome smiled and answered.

"That is Banadiya. We are going to meet up with the Desert Tiger himself."

"I see. You wish to talk with him about your thoughts on this battle. You mentioned sending Yzak, Dearka and Mwu somewhere." Sango said.

"Yes, they went on ahead of us, they should be there now. They are merely giving him a heads up on our arrival, Mwu is actually going back to the Archangel. Here." She handed a file to each of them and watched as they looked through the pages of the file.

"This is Naraku but who are the other three?" Sango asked.

"He made more children. I had my camera search for him and found him with those three talking. They will be in Panama when we get to Josh-A. This is obviously going to be after we meet up with the Archangel in Orb. Their names are in the profiles."

Kagome typed something and the screen changed to a young girl who looked to be 13 years old. She had black hair in a high ponytail that was on top of her head causing a fountain like effect to her hair. She had red eyes and was in a playful stance bent over with one eye closed and her tongue sticking out. She wore a blue jean skirt with red net stockings, a black T-shirt with the words 'Spider Lover' in red and a pair of black combat boots with a bell on a bracelet around her wrist. She wore the same spider necklace that Naraku wore.

"Her name is Suzu, her name is in accordance to her powers. See the bell on her wrist. When she makes it move on purpose, not on accident or during her movements but when she flicks it she causes one of your five or six senses to disappear and they continue to disappear one after another every 30 seconds to a minute depending on how strong willed you are. Usually she takes the one your most dependent on first causing you to go into a state of panic. If she does it again you will be immobilized. If she does it a third time your heart will stop and you will be left to the mercy of a forced heart attack. Depending on how strong willed you are, fighting against her, you would have at most a total of 10 minutes to kill her."

"That's horrible, what is she?" Nina asked.

"She is the child of a Demon along with her sister and brother. Next is her younger brother." The screen changed when she clicked a button on her touch pad.

A little boy of what appeared to be 6 years old appeared. He wore a light blue cloak with a white beret on his head. Underneath the cloak you could see a pair of blue baggy jeans and a whit shirt with a lonely heart on it. (The 'Lonely Heart' is a picture my dad drew. It's a red heart with white wings and a tear at the V point of the heart.) He had a pair of white sneakers on too with the same necklace.

"Kiyoshi. His name means Pure and Saintly. He has no reason to hurt anyone. Like Naraku in the past he still had a human heart. Though he didn't kill him, he tried to turn Kiyoshi evil and taint him but failed. Kiyoshi ran away from Naraku and is currently residing in Orb which is good in this case. I want to go with Nicol to Orb before Naraku finds him but we will deal with that after we have landed. He is actually stronger then both of his siblings due to the fact that the heart of Naraku as a human before the memories surfaced and caused him to go evil was in fact a pure heart. Like a miko he can purify evil. Next is the older sister." Again she changed the screen.

A girl with black hair in a complicated bun and red eyes stood on a burgundy and white kimono holding a fan. She had a couple different pieces of jewelry on and wore a pair of bamboo sandals. She wore a few feathers in her hair and red lipstick with a forlorn look on her face. The same necklace lay around her neck.

"KAGURA!" Sango shouted as she stood up from the seat surprising everyone but Kagome.

"That's right."

"But Kagome, Kouga killed her himself, I remember seeing him drive his claws through her." That got a gasp of shock from Nicol and Nina. Shiho' eyes widened a bit and Zeke just starred.

"Your right in some ways. He did kill her, but not her heart. Remember, Naraku kept her heart in a jar. She was never free because she never had her heart. He brought her back to life using that heart." Kagome explained.

"So we have to kill her _again_?" She asked.

"Actually no. I want to see if we can retrieve her heart and get her on our side."

"Kagome, what are the chances of Kagura joining the side of the one who killed her?" Nicol asked.

"Well, pretty high considering she may hate Kouga but she hates Naraku a hell of a lot more." Sango laughed at that.

"When we land I will have Yzak take over as captain and you Sango will take over as commander. Nicol and I will take our leave after I meet The Desert Tiger and talk with him."

-x-x-x-

Kira stood starring at the blond in front of him as he got out of his Gundam.

"Hi." He said as he walked up to her. She walked up to him.

-SLAP-

"You, why are you piloting that thing." She went to hit him again only to be stopped by his hand.

"Stop it, I did what I had to, to protect my friends." He looked at his hand to see hers.

"Why you." He let go quickly and watched as she prepared to slap him again only to stop at the sound of landing aircraft. They turned to see the Sky Grasper on the sand and Mwu getting out.

"Hello people of earth, I come in peace." Mwu said with a grin.

"That line was used up years upon years ago." The blonde said as she put her hand back down. She wore a red shirt with green cargo pants.

"Was it really? Damn, by the way girl that was a hell of a slap. Nice hit." She blushed as she turned back towards the others.

"We can trust them but I'm not so sure about the perverted blonde man."

"Hey this perverted blonde man just happens to be the one and only Mwu La Flaga." Mwu said.

Murrue and the others just let out a sigh as they turned to follow Sahib.

-x-x-x-

"Aw, visitors." Andrew said as he walked into the G-Hanger to see 2 pilots landing. Yzak and Dearka stepped out of their Gundam's and lowered themselves to the ground.

"ZAFT forces 1st commander Yzak Joule." Yzak introduced himself.

"ZAFT forces Elite Pilot Dearka Elsman."

"Welcome, I'm commander Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger. What brings you two here?" Andrew asked as he too introduced himself.

"We were under orders from our Superior to give you a heads up of their arrival." Yzak said as he sat on the foot of his Gundam and placed his helmet on his lap.

"They should be here soon." Dearka told him.

"I see. So, your captain will be here soon. We will ready the area for the Gamow. Oh and I'm sure he would like a place to sleep. I wonder if he likes coffee." Andrew turned and started to give orders to his men.

"Um, there is one thing though." Yzak said with a slight sweat drop as Dearka had burst out laughing.

"Oh?"

"Well, our Captain-"

"SIR." The soldier he was talking to a second ago came running back in.

"What is DaCosta?"

"The Gamow is here." As he said it the roof started opening and the Gamow lowered itself into the underground hideout.

"Wonderful. Now let's go meet him." Dearka started laughing again only get a glare from his friend.

Andrew looked between the two and shrugged it off as he watched the docking bay open and a couple figures step out.

Kagome, Sango, Athrun, Nicol, Nina, Shiho and Zeke stepped out and walked towards Yzak and Dearka.

"Welcome to my humble base of sand." Andrew said with a smile as he met them half way.

"Tank you for granting us entrance. I'm the Captain of the Gamow and the top ranking Elite Soldier of ZAFT forces Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Desert Tiger himself." Kagome said as she bowed in respect causing Andrews eyes to widen a bit as he returned the bow.

"So you're the Captain?" He looked back at Yzak and Dearka who both smiled.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No problem, as you know I'm the Desert Tiger and Commander of the Desert Base. My name is Andrew Waltfeld, you can call me Andrew. Now is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"I wish to speak with you on some matters and anyone else you trust fully can here this, in fact it may be best so they can help you." He frowned and nodded as he turned to DaCosta and told him to ready a vehicle.

"We will talk at my home."

"That's fine. Nicol, could you get my laptop and the folders on my desk." Nicol nodded and ran back into the Gamow to retrieve what she needed.

"Why do you need your laptop?" Yzak asked.

"You will find out soon enough. This is something that you, Dearka and Athrun will be joining us on. Nicol will come too but he already knows what I'm going to say. Sango, I have an important task for you. On my desk is a map. Find the Archangel and relay everything that I told you to them. Take one of the folders to and a CD in a red case is also there. It has everything I showed you in the same order. I was recording what I did as I did it so you could show them. Oh and another laptop that's solar charged is in my desk." Sango nodded and left as Nicol arrived. Kagome took one of the files and gave it to Zeke.

"I want you to go with Sango and get to know the crew members of the Archangel while your there." She said causing Shiho's eyes to widen immensely.

"Me?" Zeke was just as surprised.

"Yes, you. Commander Waltfeld, is there by chance a spare vehicle that they can barrow. I'm afraid all of ours are armed with heavy artillery. I want to talk with them not kill them." Andrew laughed at that then nodded.

"Yes, I will get the keys for one and have a soldier bring it around." He turned and left.

"Nicol, we will leave after I talk with Andrew." Nicol nodded.

"Once I leave Yzak, you will be in charge of the ship. We will be taking Lady Strike and Blitz. I did some modifying to the Blitz so that it can keep up with Lady Strike. Also, like mine it's solar charged. It still runs at night but when the sun is out the Gundam doesn't lose power."

"Amazing." She turned o see too vehicles behind her with a soldier she never met, DaCosta and Andrew.

"Thank you for retrieving the Vehicles. Sango, Zeke is going with you."

"Alright." The two got into the vehicle and left in the direction of the Archangel.

"Captain, did you already forget what I told you about Zeke?" Andrew, DaCosta and the boys looked over at them.

"Look, I know he's going to try and kill me and all of the other Elite soldiers but I think it will be fine." Nina was shocked as were most of the soldiers.

"Trying to kill you and us." Dearka said.

"Yes, he is under orders from Creuset. However, I believe that if you can smile a true smile you can't be all bad." Nina was about to cry and she knew it too, turning she left to the Gamow and headed straight to her room.

"It is better to decide a difference between enemies than friends, for one of our friends will certainly become an enemy and one of our enemies a friend. But which will become which. In times like this, with war surrounding us in all directions it hard to answer. So rather then killing them all you wait it out and let destiny take its toll, otherwise you may kill the very person that could have saved your life."

"Or killed the very person who could have ended it." Andrew said.

"I agree full heartedly with Commander Waltfeld, Captain, he can't be trusted."

"Do you trust me Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Athrun and Nicol. Do you trust me?" She asked as her eyes turned a radiating color of orange and red.

"You yes, him no." Shiho said.

"I trust you with my life captain." Athrun said.

"Same here Kags." Nicol told her as he walked up next to her.

"I'd follow you to the very ends of the galaxy."

"I'd follow if it meant your hell hound would stop messing with me."

"He's not a hell hound." Her eyes faded back to there normal blue shade.

"Liar."

"-sigh-, the point is if you can trust me then please trust in my decisions. When I trust someone and I'm being myself as fully as possible, everything in my life reflects this by falling into place easily, often miraculously."

"Do you really think he can change?" Dearka asked.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. In other words, it may take some time but eventually he will get there. Now let's go, Shiho, can you go check on Nina. You know how she feels about Zeke." Shiho nodded and left to go speak with Nina as Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, DaCosta, and Andrew left in the vehicle with Kagome and Nicol following behind in their Gundam's.

-x-x-x-

"So who is the young blonde." Mwu asked as he, Murrue and Natarle were standing with Sahib. Sahib turned to look at him then to the blonde who stood now with just her shoes red shirt and pants. Her vest laid nest to her on the table by the map she was currently looking over with someone.

"We call her Cagalli but to my people she is known as the Goddess of Victory."

"That's a big name to live up to." Murrue said.

-Vroom-

"_Get out of here."_

"_ZAFT isn't welcomed here."_

They stepped outside to see what was going on. Mwu was the only one to recognize them and ran in front of the gun's being pointed at them.

"Lower your weapons."

"Why should they." Cagalli stepped forward and asked.

"Because we came with information _princess_." Sango said as she stepped out of the car with the laptop, folders and CD.

**-x-x-x-**

**These couples will be out a longer now that I have taken off the other votes. You have time to decide.**

Shiho/Sesshoumaru / 4 VOTES

Shiho/Miroku / 1 VOTE

Nina/Zeke / 3 VOTES

Miroku/? 2 VOTES

Nina/?

Zeke/?

Shiho/?

Kagura/?

Suzu/?

Other?


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Nick-Name **_**Princess,**_** Explaining, Memories, Proof a Phone Call and Introductions on the CPU's"**

Cagalli stared in shock at the girl in front of her. Everyone around her turned towards her.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Princess, it fits your _somewhat_ noble attitude, you're a bit bratty too. So what's it gonna be princess, do you want information on an enemy worse then ZAFT that has every intention of removing all life in this galaxy or do you want me to walk away with this information in hand? Do hurry with your decision though. It's hot and I don't wan't to be out here all day." Zeke and Mwu were trying hard not to laugh. Murrue stared for a while before walking up to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kagome would you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. You still have to wait until we arrive at ORB. I'm the captains 2nd in command, 2nd commander Sango Taijiya, Elite Soldier of ZAFT."

"If you are the 2nd commander then why are you not in uniform?" Cagalli asked.

"I _refuse_ to where _any _type of uniform in _this_ kind of _heat_."

"La Flaga, and the other are wearing theirs."

"Yes well, Mwu isn't normal and anyone who hangs out with has to be a little more then nutty too." She said.

"Hey, you hung out with me."

"I know I'm not normal." She said as she smiled a toothy grin. Mwu and some others laughed at that.

"Fine, follow me." Cagalli said.

"I'd love to. Care to have them lower their guns." She said referring to the men in front of her.

"Lower your weapons."

-x-x-x-

"Aisha this is Captain Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Aisha, my 'partner in crime' if you please." Andrew said as he introduced the women next to him.

"We all have one. It's nice to meet you." Kagome said to Aisha. She had dark blue almost black hair and dark blue eyes, one blonde/gold highlight on both sides of her head on her bangs framing her face nicely. She wore a blue body suit with off the shoulder puffy white sleeves. White boots with blue lining and a blue choker.

"You as well. You said everyone has one, who is your partner in crime?" Aisha asked politely as she shook Kagome's hand.

"My best friend Sango. You saw her earlier Mr. Waltfeld. She was the one I sent with Zeke. She's my 2nd in command too."

"I see, why not your 1st?" Andrew asked.

"If ever I have to leave Yzak would have to take over as captain and she would be 1st in command temporarily, however, if I were to take my 1st in command with me then she would be the one to stay and take my place." Aisha and Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Um, could we by any chance go to a room where there is a TV?" Andrew nodded once more and led them to his living room where they all sat down on the couch and chair's as she set up her laptop on the coffee table.

"Awe, no fare, Nicol I want a new TV." Nicol looked at e like she was crazy.

"Why? You have a 48 by 72 in TV."

"Exactly, Waltfeld has a 52 by 76 in TV. It's bigger." Aisha, Andrew and the others laughed at that.

"Ever hear the phrase bigger isn't always better?" Andrew asked. Kagome looked up at him before she looked back at her laptop and continued typing.

"Yes I have actually, however, it may apply for a lot of things it doesn't however apply for men, technology, and beds. TV is technology therefore, that phrase does not apply." Dearka, Athrun, Yzak and DaCosta stared at her like she had just grown two heads. Nicol slapped his forehead as he started laughing along with Aisha and Andrew.

"I thought you were a..." Everyone turned to look at him when he stopped.

"A what?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"_A virgin."_

Everyone watched as she turned from normal to red in record breaking time.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said that the phrase doesn't apply to _men, _technology and beds."

"Beds because I move around a lot when I'm asleep. Technology because, well lets face it, we all love big scientific toys that go -boom-. As for the men, well, Aisha might agree with me but I hate dating men who are to tall because you literally have to look up to them. Now if there like, a couple inches taller that's fine. I don't like dating men shorter then me either. Hehe."

Andrew just laughed as the boys just stared. Aisha smiled.

"Done, Waltfeld, I hope you don't mind but I hacked into your data base and onto your TV." Andrew stopped laughing and stared at her causing Aisha to laugh.

"We have only been here for a couple minutes how did you hack into my system. I have it so the Alarms will go off if anyone gets in and that's if they get in." Andrew asked.

"Well, what do you expect, I am the best ZAFT has."

"Ego much." DaCosta said causing her to glare.

"I don't have an Ego. Look, Patrick had it personally made." She pulled a card out of her pocket.

"Your Z.A.F.T military I.D?" Andrew asked.

"Yep. Now read what it says." Andrew looked down at the card and started.

"BIRTH: December 15, C.E. 53

AGE: 553..." **-**.**-** **?** **'**._**'**_ (Andrew Thinking, _HARD._)

"All will be explained later. Now continue." Kagome said.

"Uh...right.

RANK: (Elite of Elites) ZAFT soldier, Captain and head ZAFT scientist. Sit's next to Ezaria Joule as a National Defense Committee member.

KNOWN FOR: Kagome is the only creator of the Type S influenza vaccine. She is known for donating a fund of 16,000,000 dollars to the preparatory school in Lunar City during C.E. 61. Also the only known creator of a soul given G.U.N.D.A.M.

AUTHORIZATION: Sesshoumaru Taisho of Taisho Corp, has corporations in Natural, Coordinator and Neutral areas.

ALLY(S): Uzumi Nara Athha, Ezaria Joule, Tad Elsman, Lenore Zala, Patrick Zala, Siegel Clyne, Yuri Amafri and Eileen Canaver.

SPECIALTY(S): Microengineering, Biochemistry, Aerospace engineering, Space life sciences, Mechanical engineering, Agricultural engineering, Chemistry, Biological CPU engineering, Particle physics, Information science, Political science, Industrial engineering and Historical structures."

"Does it really say all of that?" Kagome asked. They looked at her in disbelief as she continued setting up her laptop.

"It's your card, wouldn't you know?" Dearka asked.

"Well," She looked up at him. "As odd as it may seem, I never read past Known For. Anyways, If you could all direct your attention to the screen." Kagome said as she took her I.D. back.

"But I have questions still." Dearka said in a whiny voice.

"Yes me too." Nicol agreed as the others nodded.

"Later, this is more important."

-x-x-x-

"Nina, are you in there?" Shiho knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY." Nina yelled through the door.

"Nina, look, I'm sorry for ratting him out. I was scarred for Kagome. Besides, you can't tell me that you liked what he was doing." Shiho said as she opened the door. Nina was lying on her bed with her face in the pillow.

"He isn't a bad person." Nina said as she lifted her head up off the pillow. Sitting up she looked over at Shiho with tears in her eyes. Shiho walked over to the bed as the door closed behind her.

"Your right, he isn't and I was wrong to say otherwise." Shiho said as she sat next to her on her bed. Nina looked over at a picture of her, Shiho, Zeke, Kira, Athrun, Nicol and her older brother Miguel Aimen. She was 7 at the time, Zeke was 11, Shiho was 9 about to turn 10 and her brother was 11. Athrun and Kira had just turned 11 and Nicol was 10. Her brother Miguel, Athrun, Kira, Zeke, Shiho and Nicol had just graduated from Lunar Elementary Prep school and were moving to Lunar Middle School, leaving her behind, but only for awhile.

"I miss him." Nina said as new tears started to fall. Shiho pulled her into a hug as she also looked at the picture. She had looked up to Miguel. He had tutored her in the beginning of her 1st elementary year. She wasn't the only one who had admired him either. Kira had actually been his favorite student, though he didn't get to know him much due to the fact that he wasn't in but one class with him. Kira was actually in all of Athrun's classes and two of Nicol's. Nicol, Shiho and Athrun looked up to him like a brother and Zeke... he was his best friend since the 2nd grade and a brother when Zeke's parents died in the Bloody Valentine on Junius Seven.

That happened 5 years later she was only 12 so she couldn't help any. Miguel, Zeke and Athrun had joined the Z.A.F.T military forces. She didn't know what happened to Kira only that he enrolled in a technical college in Heliopolis right before Athrun left. A month after that was when Athrun joined.

You had to be 15 or older to join the Z.A.F.T military forces, so she waited three years and during those years she helped out the orphanages and the homeless. She helped out at the shelters and donated money many times, a couple months passed sense then and Nicol joined a year later and Shiho had joined. Finally after all three years had passed she joined at the age of 15, she met up with Shiho only to find out that her brother M.I.A or more formally known as missing in action...but in Miguel's case he was killed in action.

Nina closed her eyes as she thought back to the last day she had seen him. It was a party held a couple months before he left for training.

**-Flashback-**

_A 12 year old Nina ran up to her brother who caught her in the air as she jumped. She laughed a bit as he spun her around. A man with medium brown hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes came up behind him and he sat her on the ground before taking the mans hand in a handshake._

"_I'm proud of you Miguel. You make me proud to have you as my son."_

"_Dad, I'm proud to be your son."_

_His father's eyes were glossy and the women behind him with long blonde hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes had tears running down her face with smile. She took him in her arms and cried some more._

"_Oh, my baby has grown up. You be carful out there. Ok." She said as she pulled back to have another look at her son who smiled and nodded in return._

"_I want a hug too." Nina said as she tugged on his shirt causing him to chuckle a bit. He bent over and gave her a hug which she returned._

"_You be good for mom and dad, ok Nina." He said as he looked her in the eyes which tearless._

"_I'll be good. You on the other hand, you had better wait for me, I'm going to join the Z.A.F.T forces and help you fight." He smiled at that and hugged her once again before letting go._

_Nina turned around to see Kira, Athrun, Nicol, Shiho and Zeke walking towards them, she tugged on her brother who turned towards them and smiled._

"_Hey guys. Come to wish me luck?" Miguel asked._

"_Nope, we came for the food." Shiho said with a smile. The others laughed at his shocked look._

"_She's kidding." Kira said making Miguel laugh a bit._

"_We came here for three people." Athrun said._

"_Oh?" Miguel looked confused as did his parents and sister._

"_Zeke is going with you." Nicol said as Zeke gave a silly smile._

"_Really, then who is the other person?"_

"_Kira." Zeke said._

"_KIRA?" Miguel and his family shouted in shock causing the others to jump a bit._

"_I thought you didn't like the war." Miguel said._

"_I don't."_

"_Then why are you joining the war." Nina asked._

"_JOINING THE WAR?"_

"_Well, what else could it be?"_

"_I would point the gun then ask 'now what.' I'd be killed __my first day. I can't fight on the street much less in a war. I got accepted into a technical college in Heliopolis." He said with a smile._

"_Congratulations, when do you leave?" Mrs. Aimen asked._

"_I made sure that I would leave after seeing Miguel and Zeke off." Mrs. Aimen smiled at that._

"_It's nice to know that you have so many wonderful friends here Miguel." Mr. Aimen said._

"_I agree. However, I'm hungry so let's eat." Miguel said as he took off with his friends chasing after him to the diner table._

_-o-o-o-_

_Miguel looked out of the plane with Zeke next to him and waved goodbye to his friends and family._

_He looked at his sister and for the first time since he told them he saw her crying and screaming for her brother to come back. Kira and Nicol stopped her from running onto the docking bay. Athrun stood by his father smiling as he waved goodbye. Shiho just watched him with unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled at her which she returned, silently saying goodbye before turning away so that he couldn't see her cry. His mother came up to her and held her as she cried causing her to cry harder._

_Nina looked up and saw him smile at her and wave goodbye. He moved his finger to his lips in a hush sign and she stopped crying and smiled back up at him before waving goodbye._

_Kira and Nicol stared in shock before looking up and smiling as they too started to wave goodbye._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Shiho looked down at Nina who had fallen asleep with her head in her lap. She maneuvered herself out from beneath Nina. Taking a blanket from the side of the bed she covered her up and left quietly.

-x-x-x-

"So this Naraku guy and three others are supposed to be worse then the entire ZAFT army. Do you really expect us to believe this?" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"Naraku and Suzu are the only ones that are really bad so it's only two. Look, believe it or not it's true. Now if you will excuse me. I have better places to be _princess_. I'll see you later Mwu and it was nice meeting you Mrs. Ramius. Come on Zeke. Oh, you may want to stock up while you're here too, just an idea." Sango said as she left the CD and files on their table only taking the laptop. Sango and Zeke got into the car and left.

"Do you think they'll believe it?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows. Hey Zeke, why do you follow Creuset's orders still?" Zeke looked at her in shock as he went for his gun then noticed it in her hands.

"I have no intention on killing you. Here." She said as she handed it over to him. Cautiously he took it and placed it back in its holder.

"Who else knows?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"Hmm, by this point everyone." She said with a smile.

"WHAT? If you don't kill me then someone else will." He stared at her in slight fear.

"Kagome wouldn't let that happen. She has an odd logic. Besides, she is the one who informed me of this."

"Where are we going?" He asked sullenly.

"Death row." She said in a spooky voice.

"Huh?" his eyes widening.

"I'm kidding, we're going to Banadiya."

He stared at her like she was nuts causing her to laugh as she continued on her way.

-x-x-x-

"I'm in a pickle, I want to believe this but it's so far fetched." Andrew said.

"If he doesn't believe that then do your water wake-up trick." Dearka said.

"NO! I don't wan't to mess up his pretty house." Yzak's eye twitched at that.

"Was my not pretty?" Yzak asked causing them to laugh.

"It was a military bunk. Besides, his couches are made of velour. You Yzak should know how much Velour costs." Yzak looked at what he was sitting on.

"Oh? Then go red."

"Well, I guess I can." She closed her eyes and Andrew, Aisha, and DaCosta watched as she changed in front of them. Her hair shortened turning red and her eyes burning with that fiery passion as they turned orange/red.

"Amazing," DaCosta said as he circled her.

"What were you, a vulture in your past life?" She snapped causing him to jump a bit.

"_Edgy isn't she?"_ Andrew whispered to Aisha who smiled.

"Hey, who are you calling Edgy?" She asked as she stood up and walked up to him in an intimidating way that caused both him and Aisha to take a step back.

"Sorry, we meant Yzak. Can offer you some water?" Aisha hit him over the causing him to shrug.

"Kagome," Kagome looked over to see Sango leaning against the door frame. Immediately her hair turned back and grew back out to the middle of her back as her as turned blue again.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"_Talk about Bi-Polar."_ Dearka whispered to DaCosta who nodded absent mindedly.

"Well, we could have used you in the get them to believe area, other then that it went well. Princess is fine by the way. I didn't see Kira though." Kagome nodded.

"I see, thank you. Oh, I wish I could see my little Kira and Cagalli."

"Oh yeah,_ they should be arriving here soon to, in Banadiya."_ Sango whispered the last part in Kagome's ear.

"Good. Um, Mr. Waltfeld perhaps you should take a walk into town and get a bit of fresh air. Think about what I said earlier." He nodded a bit.

"I will. Will you be here when I get back?"

"I'm afraid not, I have argent business to attend to. There is a little boy that needs help controlling his power. Nicol come on." Nicol nodded.

_-Once upon a time there was girl_

_You wouldn't really call her typical_

_Had her own definition of cool_

_She lived in her own world._

_She had her own style her own rules_

_She played alone like it was usual_

_Nobody really even new her name_

_Because her life was one big game.-_

Kagome pulled out her cell phone from the bottom pocket of her cargo paints and snapped it open.

"Yellow." She answered.

"_Blue." _Everyone heard the deep voice from the other end.

"Green."

"_White."_

"FLUFFY!" She yelled causing most of the rooms occupants to jump.

"_Don't yell."_

"Sorry. So what's up?" She asked.

"_We arrived early."_

"That's great. My cousin I will be arriving in ORB in about 5 hours."

"_We will be at Orb's Base awaiting your arrival."_

"Alright, oh hey, can you make my mission easier by tracking someone down for me and detaining him in a **friendly **and **fatherly** fashion?" She glared at Sango when she started laughing after she said friendly.

"_...friendly?"_

"Please."

"_Fine, send a picture and profile."_

"Sending." Kagome said as she typed something on her computer and pressed send.

"It's titled Kiyoshi: Pure and Saintly."

"_I got it, a little boy, light blonde hair and light blue eyes?"_

"Yep, thanks a lot Sesshoumaru." She said happily.

"_No problem.-yip-"_

Everyone looked at the phone in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru was that..."

"_Yes, it's one of Ayame's pups. Speaking of pups, guess who Jaken ran into."_

"Who?"

"_Rin, she was with Mr. Elsman."_

"Tad? How have they been?"

"_As far as I could tell fine, she really looks up to him, though why I can't tell."_

"Oh stop it, Tad is a very kind man. Beside Rin is in good hands with him."

"_That's what you think."_

"Look, if it helps, I think he's married because I'm looking at his son right now." Dearka looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"_That means nothing."_

"Your right, especially if he's anything like Miroku. Yeah, I could see how you would be so worried."

_-CLACK-_

"Sesshoumaru, Sessh, Sesshy. Hello, Fluffy you there?"

_-err, err, err, err-_

-Snap-

Kagome shut her phone before looking up at her friends.

"Hehe, guess he went to retrieve his daughter." She snapped her fingers and another phone appeared. She tossed it towards Dearka who caught it.

"Call your dad and worn him that Sesshoumaru is coming and is currently seeing red." Dearka nodded as She, Nicol and Andrew left.

-x-x-x-

"Kagura, have you had any luck in finding Kiyoshi?" Naraku asked.

"Not yet." She said as she looked over at the young man who kept giving her looks like he was going to eat her. He had short sunny blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a light blue suit with a dark purple dress shirt underneath and a light lavender tie tucked under the suit jacket with a pair of grayish/blue shoes. His name was Muruta Azrael

There were three others in the room besides Naraku, her and Muruta.

The first had dark green hair and dark blue eyes. He wore his uniform with the sleeves cut off and a brown long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket. His name was Orga Sabnak, though he's a pilot Muruta just refers to him as a biological CPU. He was currently reading some book as he lay on the couch.

The second one had a sort of emo look with his chin length wavy light green hair covering his entire right eye, his eyes were a dark green. He wore his Uniform top with its sleeves still intact and his jacket open unlike his teammates who kept theirs closed, an orange shirt underneath his jacket tucked into a pair of ripped and frayed light blue jeans. Like the other one he was referred to as a biological CPU, his name was Shani Andras. He was listening to an mp3 player right now. He was sitting with one leg bent on the floor next to the couch Orga was on.

The last one had his head on the leg Shani didn't have bent as he laid on the floor perfecting his shooting skill with a portable game system, his legs were on the chair next to the couch. He had red hair and brown eyes, his uniform was cut short, an inch above his pant waist the same with his sleeves. He had a red shirt tucked into his uniform pants. His name was Clotho Buer, also known as a biological CPU.

"I wan't you to retrieve him, NOW." Naraku shouted causing the three boys who had only moments ago been zoned into their own worlds to jump at the sound of his voice. They looked up at Kagura to see her not fazed at all.

"I can't find him, besides, Sesshoumaru has already started to look for him as well. Maybe you should send Suzu to get him. I mean seriously, the minute he finds out that you tried and almost succeeded in raping his younger sister he'll kill you." She watched as his face grew red with anger. The boys went wide eyed as a heart appeared in his hand even Muruta was surprised if somewhat excited. They watched as a look of terror crossed her face.

"When you awaken you will remain here until Muruta and I return. Do you understand?" She knew what was going to happen, even if she responded politely so she didn't really care for kind words anymore.

"Go Fuck Yourself." He glared before his face softened and he smiled. The boys looked in shock at the girl.

"That's a good idea, a new toy would be nice. I wonder if I could retrieve Rin once again. This time, you won't be able to worn Sesshoumaru." With that said he squeezed his hand tightly around her heart and Muruta and the three other boys watched as a blood curdling scream came forth. Muruta and Shani were the only ones who watched besides Naraku. Orga and Clotho looked away not able to watch her suffer like they have only worse.

"Do you want me to stop Kagura?"

"I hope you rote in hell you fucking bastard."

His claws dug into her heart and he watched as she passed out. He stood up and Clotho and Orga turned back to watch with Shani. Muruta stood up and followed Naraku as the heart in Naraku's hand disappeared. The door shut behind the two as they left the three boys staring at the fallen girl that lay motionless aside from the staggered breathing.

**-x-x-x-**

**These couples will be out a little longer now that I have taken off the other votes. You have time to decide.**

Shiho/Sesshoumaru / 4 VOTES

Shiho/Miroku / 1 VOTE

Nina/Zeke / 3 VOTES

Miroku/? 2 VOTES

Kagura/? 1 VOTE

Clotho/?

Shani/?

Orga/?

Nina/?

Zeke/?

Suzu/?

Shiho/?

Other?


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Kidnapping...Again, Finding a lost boy who doesn't want to be found and communicating with the Pink Princess."**

Kagura woke up in intense pain, looking around she noticed that she now lay on the couch that was previously occupied by Orga.

"Uhg, Damn, that never get's old." She rubbed her head where a headache was starting to form. Sitting up she looked around and saw all three boy's sitting on the floor doing what they were doing when she got there, reading a book, listening to music and playing a game. They looked up at her then went back to what they were doing.

"You guy's are so lame." She said as she stood up. They looked up in shock at what she said.

"You bitch. Who the hell do you think moved you to that couch?" Clotho asked angrily.

"The one with light green hair moved me." They stared at her confused.

"H-how did you know that?" Shani asked.

"I'm a demon. I could smell your scent all over me, not only that I could tell that he hadn't moved since I passed out. Now if you will excuse me, I'm getting out of here."

"It's locked on the outside and there are no windows. You can't get out." Orga said as he placed his book down.

Kagura stood up and ignored him. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her fan. Flicking it open she looked at the door. The boy's stared silently at her.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" She yelled as crescent blades of wind sliced the door in front of her up. Walking through the once door, she turned left and continued on. She heard footsteps and knew that one had followed, turning around she came face to face with...Shani.

"Do you wan't something?" She asked annoyed.

"Take me with you." He said directly. Staring at him for a while she nodded and turned down the opposite hallway to the exit. Entering a room with a couple scientists, they turned to see her come in.

"Lady Kagura, what can we do for you?" An old man asked. She liked the old man for one reason. He hated the two men he worked for.

"I need you to grab a suitcase of whatever you need to create the cure or medicine for whatever crap is in the CPU's. Get a case of the stuff already made too." A few scientists were about to say something when she turned a glare on them.

"Of course, Lady Kagura, anything you say." She watched as he hurriedly but carefully put what he needed in a silver suitcase. Then he grabbed a case of the Gamma Glipheptin. Running up to her he nodded his head letting her know he's ready to go. The three left and headed to the first place she knew Kagome would go soon. ORB's Base.

-x-x-x-

Kagome and Nicol were heading over the red sea. Kagome sensed something coming and didn't know what it was. In some ways she knew she would like it but in another way...something else was coming that would kill her if not physically, mentally.

Nicol was looking out at the sea, watching the dolphins skip the shore line.

-x-x-x-

"So, Kira, we will pick you up here in an hour. Keep Cagalli safe." Kira nodded. The two teens watched as the car drove away. They headed off in the direction of the stores and started gathering what was needed.

-x-x-x-

'Demons, elemental powers, Shikon, Naraku, it would be a lie if I said I wasn't confused and it would be an understatement if I said I was.' Sitting down at a café he ordered a few kabobs.

"So that's it, let's stop and get something to eat." Andrew looked up and saw Cagalli and Kira. He recognized one but not the boy. He watched as she ordered them Kabob's as his arrived. He poured Yogurt sauce on them before eating it.

-x-x-x-

"Everything that Flay girl wanted couldn't be found here. She wanted a bottle of Sherri Hair Spray." Their Kabob's arrived at that time.

"What are these?" Kira asked.

"You mean you have never had Kabob's before? You have to try them with the Chili sauce." She said as she picked up the chili sauce.

-x-x-x-

Andrew's eyes widened as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"How could you stoop to put chili sauce on your kabob? Now this yogurt sauce, that's the proper thing to add to such a dish. Or rather than saying it's the proper thing, how should I put it...Hm...Right! Not adding yogurt sauce to this dish is considered a form of sacrilege against donor-kabobs." Andrew said as he poured yogurt sauce on the kabob.

"You got a screw loose or something? Who invited you anyway? You've got no right to walk up to strangers and tell them how to eat their food." Cagalli told the man with sunglasses and sun hat. She started adding chili sauce where his yogurt sauce hadn't touched.

-Squish- they were both poured on Cagalli's top. Kira picked up the Kabob with mixed sauces and took a bit.

"Hm, it's good with both." At that very moment the table was flipped over as bullets were shot at them, Kira's food flew out of his hands and onto Cagalli who brushed it off like nothing. The man next to her gave her a gun and took off running and shooting. Taking the gun off safety she jumped out of the way of fire and shot back. Kira kicked a couple away from him.

"FOR OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" One shouted, he was soon shot and his gun fell near Kira. Kira looked up in time to see a man point their gun at the guy who gave Cagalli the gun and without thinking he picked up the gun and yelled 'WATCH OUT' as he threw the gun and knock he other guys gun out of his hand.

He was shot after that and there were none left.

"You're not supposed to throw it, don't you even know how to fire a gun." Cagalli yelled as the man laughed.

Cagalli looked over at him as her eyes widened.

"You're the Desert Tiger." She held her gun tightly.

"I'm not gonna fight with you. Come with me to my home and we will get you a change of clothes." Hesitantly they followed.

All the while one thing ran through Kira's head.

"_Kira, try not to walk into enemy hands, if I had been lying to you then you could have been dead by now. If an enemy captures you you're as good as dead, if you remember anything, then remember that."_

The two stepped into his home, which by the way was a Mansion, and followed him to the office room where a fossil hung on the wall.

"Aisha." He called. Aisha stepped into the room.

"Yes?"

"Could you clean this young girl up?" Aisha nodded then took Cagalli with her.

-x-x-x-

"We are a total of 5 minutes away." Nicol said to Kagome who nodded. At that very moment something came on their radars and out of the water it shot him down. Kagome froze for only a second before she snapped. A pale pinkish/purple seed with silver lining snapped in her mind her eyes turned chip like and dulled over. In an instant she killed three pursuing underwater Gundam's. Tears were running down her face as she took the arm of Nicol's Gundam and flew off faster than before towards Orb.

-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru felt a sudden pain and new something happened, he felt both his daughter and sister in trouble. The closest being his sister who was heading towards him at record breaking time. He ran to Orb Base and told the soldiers to grant them entrance.

Kagome landed with another in hand, he now knew what was wrong. He watched as her cockpit opened and she jumped out with a tear streaked face and ran to the other Gundam suit. She opened it to find Nicol in there breathing slowly.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed loudly. Taking his sword from his side he looked carefully at the body and waited till Nicol stopped breathing before killing the demons that came to take him away.

Nicol suddenly coughed and breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked up to see his cousin crying and instinctively hugged her close.

-x-x-x-

Kagura arrived at Orb's Base only to have guns pointed at her.

"In form Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome that Kagura is here with two guests." One soldier nodded and left to deliver the message.

-x-x-x-

"Kagome, I don't wan't to do that again." He said. She could feel him shaking and rubbed his back.

"Sesshoumaru, you need to go find Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded and he was about to leave a soldier ran in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, a woman by the name of Kagura is here with two others. Both are males."

"Perfect, that saves me one trip, you go on ahead, and if possible retrieve Kagura's heart." He nodded vefore he left.

"Please, show them in."

-x-x-x-

A little boy hiding in Orb's base looked around a torpedo. Running into a room, he hid in the closet where he curled up in a ball and closing his eyes fell into a troubled sleep.

-x-x-x-

Kagura, Shani, and the Dr. were shown to an office where Kagome and Nicol sat waiting.

"Hey, long time no see." Kagome said with a smile. Kagura smiled back and sat down near her. Pulling off the spider necklace from around her neck she slid it to Kagome on the table who caught it with ease.

"I take it you wan't to change sides?" Kagome asked.

"I want to see him die for good this time, know escape routes no carnations." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked as she directed he attention to the men.

"The one on my left is Shani Andras and the man on my right is Dr. Mihozu. He is working on CPU's. That's apparently what Shani is."

"I see," Kagome stood up and walked over to Shani, circling him and looking him over.

"You know, CPU is more formally known as a Central Processing Unit. Scientists just put Biological in front to make it sound better. Extended human beings are really no different then coordinators and like everything there is a reverse process. Even coordinators can turn into a natural again, all they really have to do is decrease there brainwave signals to 35.5 percent, that is the average human thought processing speed. Anyways, there are two stages of Extended Humans, the First Stage Extended Humans had some biotechnological modification and were mentally conditioned to eliminate their sense of fear and increase aggression in combat, the subjects were mostly regular pilots who were given regular doses of the performance-enhancing drug Gamma Glipheptin. This drug has a negative effect on the pilots' mental stability and causes them to behave in undesirable ways during battle. It also has a _very_ brief duration, and as the effects ware off it leaves the pilots incapacitated with severe withdrawal symptoms as their nervous systems begin to collapse without regular doses." The Dr. stared wide eyed at her while Nicol just smiled.

She sat down once more before continuing.

"The Second Stage Extended Humans are physically and psychologically altered with heavy mental conditioning, performance-enhancing drugs, and extremely harsh combat training. They are more stable than first-stage Extendeds but require regular reconditioning, especially when their block words are used to force actions from them. They also require regular brain "maintenance" to keep them in a high-performance state and to erase any "undesirable" memories they might possess. Of course they have only children and teen's in that experiment right now, and sadly most of them die.

I was sent with Mrs. Joule and Mrs. Zala 15 years ago to find the lab that had been experimenting on kids but when we got there they had left, the only things they left were the bodies and a few chemicals used in the making of Extended Humans for both First and Second Stage. Using the chemicals left over and the blood of the children it was easy to see what went wrong and what they needed to make a cure, only they didn't leave the one thing I needed, the drug."

With that said she stood up and stretched, looking at the clock she decided it was time for bed.

"We should all rest up." Kagome said before leaving. Nicol showed all three to separate room before going to his own.

-x-x-x-

When Kagome opened the door to her room she immediately felt someone in her room. It was coming fro her closet too. Opening the door slowly she found...

"Kiyoshi," he was asleep peacefully if a little sweaty due to what she guessed was a fever. Picking him up she laid him in her bed. She took off her shoes and his cloak. Grabbing a pair of pajama's she changed in the bathroom before getting a cold wet rag and placing it on his forehead. She laid herself down in bed next to him and fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru found Tad out cold on the floor with a side wound, blood surrounding his side. His gun lay off to the side, no one else was around. Sesshoumaru walked up to Tad and picked him up before turning and taking him to the orb military medical ward.

-x-x-x-

The next day, tied up in the corner of the room with Clotho and Orga was none other then a beautiful 16 year old Rin. Her hair now went to her waist and her brown eyes had a more playful and a sly look to them.

Clotho had stopped playing hi game entirely when they threw her in the corner. Orga looked up at her every once in a while but continued his reading.

"Villains just keep getting dumber and dumber." She said out loud. Clotho watched her arms move in an up and down motion before the ropes loosened and fell around her on the floor. Orga placed his book on the side with a sigh.

"That or girls are just getting smarter. We had to move to a new room because of the last one." He said.

"Oh, what was her name?" She asked with a smile.

"Kagura." Clotho answered, he watched her freeze in place.

"Did she say anything before leaving?"

"Dance of Blades, then she left and Shani followed." Orga said.

"I see, I wonder if she has gone Kagome-Onee-San. I need to get out of here." As she was about to stand up the door was opened and standing there was none other then...

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Sesshoumaru looked her over and caught sight of a mini knife that he had gotten her when she was 14. He smiled before looking over the other two.

"Did either of you touch her or harm her in any way?" Both shook there in the negative. Sesshoumaru nodded before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Both boys stared at her as she waved goodbye. The two looked at each other before going back to their past time activity.

-x-x-x-

"Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit, and no points are awarded... So how do you determine the winners and the losers? At what point do we put an end to it? When every single one of your enemies have been destroyed?" Andrew asked as he lowered his gun.

"I won't kill you. This is not the battlefield and you helped save my life earlier. That and one other reason, I am still thinking on. Kira and Cagalli, I am grateful to have gotten the chance to meet both of you, Aisha will show you the way to the door." They nodded as Aisha pushed them lightly through the door.

'So that's him. Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Coordinator. I can't help but wonder if that girl is telling the truth, even so...'

"I can't follow through with her request." Aisha walked in at that moment.

"You are truly loyal to Patrick, aren't you?"

-x-x-x-

Kagome felt movement the next morning and sat up slowly to see what it was. Opening her eyes she saw a little boy stretching his arms and yawning. He rubbed his eyes before looking up at her sleepily.

"Hey there sleepy head, are you ok." He got scared and started backing away.

"Sweetheart, I won't hurt you. Let me help you, please." She held her hand out and watched as he hesitantly took it. She handed him his cloak and he put it on while she left to get dress.

A few minutes later she came out in a bateau neckline tunic top with Kimono sleeves down a couple inches past her hips and to her finger tips. It was pure silk in a Sapphire blue and she wore a black 3in wide black belt around her waist. She wore a pair of mid waist, skinny legged, bell-bottom flared jeans in a mid-indigo glory wash with a front coin pocket & scooped front pockets along with the unique 18th Amendment back pocket Flying Lady stitch detail and logos. On her feet were pair of black Tip Jar heels that came 3 and a half inches high and under the front of the heels were hollow platforms with coin slits that said _**Tips**_. A gift from Ezaria a couple years back, Sango and Ayame had a pair too. She also had an octopus hair clip in her hands.

Taking the little boys hand in her free hand she guided him out to where the others were.

"You want to play a game on the others?" She asked before they entered and with a playful glint he smiled and knew exactly what she meant. Opening the door the two entered to see Shani, Nicol, and Tad talking near the Gundam's. Kagura sat down with a bored look on her face.

"Hey guy's." She said as she walked away from Kiyoshi who merely smiled.

"Hey, Kags." Nicol said as he smiled.

"Kagome, I see you're up." Kagura said drily. Shani nodded towards her in acknowledgment.

"Kagome, my dear, how have you been?" Tad said as he ran towards with his arms wide open. Almost to her he stopped when he and everyone else heard...

"Mama," Kagome turned with a smile and picked up the little boy who ran into her arms.

-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru returned to ORB base to find Tad standing tall with a wide eyes and wide mouth. Kagura and Kagome stood laughing while Nicol and Shani were standing shocked. A little boy stood behind Kagome with shy eyes. He knew exactly what she did as did Rin."

"I'm kidding guys. This little ones name is Kiyoshi and he will be going with us to the Vesalius. I also thought about some other things and decided that not only will he join us but so will Sesshoumaru and Rin. I have this odd feeling that I'm going to need you to revive somebody vital to the success of my plan." Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.

"What do you need me for?" Rin asked?

"You are studying Biological CPU development right?" Rin nodded.

"What exactly are you working on?" Kagome asked.

"After I finally got some of the Gamma Glipheptin I started on a reversal vaccine for the one who have been exposed or forced to take the Gamma Glipheptin, all I really need is to take some blood of an exposed or forced user and make sure I got all of the appropriate components for the Reversal Gamma Glipheptin Vaccine." Rin said.

"That's why I need you. This is Shani Andras, a forced user of the Gamma Glipheptin." Rin understood and nodded her head.

"We should head out now. Get a small air vassal for Shani Rin and the Doctor and luggage. I assume that you will use your feather and you will use your cloud?" Kagome asked. The two nodded.

"What about Kiyoshi?" Nicol asked.

"I have a hidden seat for a second person if needed in my Gundam." Nicol nodded.

Everyone left to gather their things before leaving.

-x-x-x-

Lacus was in her garden on Earth when her Haro came up to her and started bouncing on her lap.

"What is it Haro?" She asked sweetly.

"Haro, Haro, incoming call, Haro."

"Oh." She walked up to the outside communicator and saw it was flashing. Pressing a button she smiled at the face she saw.

"_Hello, Pink Princess, how have you been?"_

"Oh, I've been wonderful Captain Higurashi."

"_Heh, call me Kagome."_

"Then please, call me Lacus."

"_Of course, I have a question, has your father told you of anything weird happening in ZAFT Headquarters?"_

"Uh, yes, he has. He told me that Chairman Zala was acting quite strange and seemed different in someway. He said that he has become more demanding in killing off the Naturals and he terribly mad at you and his Elites." Lacus said with concern laced in her voice.

"_I see, thank you__, also, I wan't you to keep in touch with your father and I. Do you have the Vasalius contact number?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_Good, call me if anything happens."_

"I will. Goodbye Kagome."

"_Bye."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I did another chapter I did another chapter, ha ha haha ha.**

**Envy: Stop singing, Please READ and REVIEW everyone, SAANK YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

_**WARNING, WARNING – LEMON WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

"**Heal the Desert Tiger and Kagome the 553 year old virgin, no more."**

Shani sat in a vassal listening to his music with Rin sitting on the floor against the wall across from him playing solitaire on her orange and whit laptop which happened to be the same as Kagome's. The two hadn't said a word since they took off. The doctor was in the back reading over some notes Kagome had taken a while back. Sesshoumaru and Kagura on either side of the vassal flying off in the same direction while Nicol was in his Blitz Gundam doing some random upgrades to his OS while Kagome was in the seating compartment in the head of Lady Strike. Unlike the other Gundam's she moved vital programming to the area where a heart would be if it was human, which is incased in titanium and steal alloy that opens when she tells Midoriko to. She sat there with Kiyoshi standing in front of her looking through one of the eyes. Behind her was the cause for the Gundam's eyes lighting up, the seats actually folded out so they didn't get in the way of the lights.

"Lady Kagome, what is that?" Kiyoshi asked softly and curiously. She looked at the other eye which now was clear rather then pink tinted and saw that they were in the desert area and coming up to the base. She looked beneath them and saw the Archangel still there.

"That is where we are landing, that's Banadiya and that over there is the Z.A.F.T Base in Africa." She watched Kiyoshi nod his head in acknowledgement. She smiled when the screen next to her flickered a bit before showing Midoriko.

"Lady Kagome, it would seem that the Lesseps have engaged in battle with the Archangel. TMF/A-803 LaGOWE has left the docking bay and is in combat with the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, pilots Andrew Waltfeld and Aisha Senath against Kira Yamato. Would you like Lady Strike to interfere?" Kagome looked at the battle going on and immediately knew the outcome.

"No." Kiyoshi looked a bit nervous with the battle going on underneath them. Kagome picked him up and buckled him in.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, No?" Midoriko was truly confused with her creator's decision.

"That's what I said. Kira will be fine, in the end, this is the only way Andrew will understand true loss. Aisha means the world to him. I've seen it in his eyes when he looks at her. Open the back panel to the Lady Strike passenger seats. Kiyoshi, you stay there and hold on." Kagome said making sure he was secure before putting a harness on her and hooking it onto the wire then the Lady Strike. When she finished the back panel opened and wind started whipping her hair around. She took her hair clip and quickly placed it in a messy bun before jumping out of the Lady strike.

Kagura who was closest to her saw this and moved her feather over to her and allowed her a place to jump on. Kagome unhooked herself and watched the wire slowly wind itself back into the Lady Strike.

"Kagura, can you take me to Sesshoumaru?" Kagura nodded before flying off towards the demon lord.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. By this point everyone except for the blitz and the smaller vassal had stopped.

"Remember when I told you that I would need to bring an important person to my plan back to life?" He gave a nod. "Well, that person is fighting now and I think it's coming soon. I want to find a place far enough so that were out of their way but close enough to get their in time to save two of them. Kagura, I want you to go with Kiyoshi and keep him calm, he's a little nervous right now. Also, can I borrow a feather?" Kagura gave a small nod and pulled a feather from her hair and handed it to Kagome as she stepped off and onto the gold cloud beneath Sesshoumaru.

Kagura left to Kiyoshi and closed the panel behind her before Lady Strike left and Sesshoumaru moved towards the fight but hid out of sight of the fighters.

Kagome watched as the LaGOWE fired its Dual Beam Saber at the Strike before getting knocked back.

"Sesshoumaru, can I borrow your cell?" Sesshoumaru handed it to her. He no longer wore his feudal outfit but a white T-shirt with a maroon dress shirt and black Armani pants with black dress shoes. His hair was up in a ponytail like his fathers used to be and he still held the markings on his cheeks legs and arms as well as the crescent maroon moon on his forehead that represented royalty of the moon palace.

Kagome took the phone before pressing a few buttons.

-x-x-x-

Rin let out a yawn from boredom. Shani had stopped listening to his music awhile ago and now sat next to Rin as he watched her play Mahjong on her laptop, every now and then pointing out a tile or two when she got stuck.

-There's two things I know for sure,

She was sent here from heaven

And she's daddy's little girl

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes

And I thank god for all of the joy in my life

Oh but must of all

For butterfly kisses aft—

"Hello?" Rin asked across from Shani and next to a pile of clothes and books which she pulled out in order to find her cell phone, her hair in all sorts of places.

"_What took you so long?"_

"Kagome, oh, I uh, was a little delayed. Did you need something?" Rin asked as she sat down next to Shani and in front of her laptop again. Shani started to fix her hair which she didn't mind if a little embarrassed. She blushed lightly and looked away causing a smile to form.

"_Actually, yeas, I do need you to do something."_

"Ok, what do you need?" Rin asked as she sat up and paid close attention.

"_I need you to hack into the Archangel mainframe. Talk to Murrue Ramius and tell her to call Kira back Immediately, __**AFTER **__she sees the big explosion. Not before but __**after**__." Kagome said as she stressed the word after._

"Alright, all I need is a key entrance code to any database that might have information on them."

"_Lunar Base does."_

"Got it, how long do I have?" Rin asked as she started typing at an almost inhuman speed.

"_At the most...four maybe five minutes, three to be on the safe side."_

"I only need three." With that Rin hung up and continued typing.

"Alrighty, access code, Lunar Base, LBC: 4118-454-4578-01. Access denied, damn. Let's try, LBC: 4577-685-3337-01. Access denied, stupid Lunar Base, let's see, type out code, Lunar Base Central: 8722-177-4831-01, access GRANTED, YES. Hahahahaha." Rin smiled widely as she continued muttering to herself out loud. She browsed through the Lunar Database before coming to a file for Heliopolis. She clicked the file and there right before her was the Archangel data and information. She looked around until she found the call code.

"Archangel Central Call: 6718-972-1937-01, Forwarding call, waiting for interception. Call has been intercepted do you wish to continue forward, yes." Her laptop screen popped up a screen with a young girl about her own age with medium brown colored hair that was shoulder length but curled up at the ends and blue eyes.

"_Huh?" The girl looked confused and a boy with dark curly brown hair moved next to her with the same look of confusion and brown eyes._

"_Hey Captain, there's a girl on Miriallia's screen." The boy said. Rin pressed a button on her computer that said mic and speakers. She grabbed a headset with a mic and plugged it in as the Captain arrived and placed it on her head. She looked at the clock to see two minutes had passed and 45 seconds were left._

"Listen, I have a message from Captain Kagome Higurashi Elite ZAFT pilot. She told me to tell you that **after** the explosion that you **will** see, call Kira back, **immediately**, do not waste time in doing so or there may be dire consequences. She has only a little time to do what she must and Kira can't be there to see it happen. He needs to think Andrew and Aisha dead. Do you understand this order?"

"_I understand." Murrue said._

"Then that is all. Now I'm currently hacked into the Lunar Base so if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go before they bug my laptop. Bye." Rin said as she closed and exited every window except for Mahjong which she and Shani continued to play.

-x-x-x-

Kagome watched as Kira fired his 320mm hyper impulse cannon and at that moment the sky lit up with the explosion and their ears were filled with the sound of the explosion, the ground shaking from the sheer force.

She watched a few seconds pass as Kira rushed back to the Archangel and as soon as they were out of sight her and Sesshoumaru headed towards the fire and clouds of smoke. She saw DaCosta heading towards them in one of the ZAFT military vehicles and ushered him over towards them.

"Help us pull them out." She said as she landed and started moving metal. Seeing an arm she followed it up to blue fabric.

"Aisha is over here, give me a hand." DaCosta moved a piece of metal off of her and Sesshoumaru pulled her out as she and DaCosta found and pulled Andrew out.

"First Aisha," DaCosta looked confused when he saw Sesshoumaru pull out his sword from on his back and underneath is dress shirt. He swiftly cut the air above Aisha and DaCosta backed up in shock as he watched her start breathing again.

"DaCosta, take her back to the Archangel, under order of ZAFT Elite and Captain, Kagome Higurashi. Tell them Aisha survived and Kagome sent you there, also tell Aisha that Andrew is alive and well but not around anyone, let Murrue Ramius know that everything will be explained soon enough. Send Mwu to Banadiya's ZAFT Base to. Now GO!" She yelled as she threw the feather in the air. DaCosta jumped slightly as he carefully climbed on top of the feather and Sesshoumaru placed Aisha who was still out cold on the feather. DaCosta moved the feather slightly and took off, holding on to both Aisha and the feather in fear of falling or dropping.

Kagome had not once took her eyes off Andrew, her aura had been keeping the hell demons at bay, removing her aura she watched as Sesshoumaru cut them into pieces and Andrew started breathing again.

"AHHHH!" She knew it was coming but she couldn't do anything here. Blood was puddle on the ground beneath Andrew who lied there screaming in pain. His arm was still in the mess of metal next to them.

"AHHH, Gah, DAMN IT, M-MY ARM, IT HURTS, IT- AHHHH." Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru who gave a curt nod before picking him up and moving him to the ZAFT jeep. Kagome got in the front only to have Sesshoumaru tell her to get out as he stood next to her.

"Aw, come on. I want to drive." She wined.

"No. I'm driving."

"Please?"

"JUST LET HER DRIVE! DAMN IT." Andrew yelled loudly causing Kagome to wince as she pointed to the seat next to her.

"Your funeral," Sesshoumaru said causing her to glare at him before she started the ignition and took off through the desert at a heart stopping speed. Andrew momentarily forgot about the as he grabbed the seat with his other hand that wasn't missing and screamed.

"SLOOOOW DOOOOWN!" Kagome smirked while Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change once as he just stared out the jeep.

"I told you, this girl can drive ships, vassals, submarines, aircrafts, Gundam's and roller blades. But if you give her a motorcycle, car or...well, a jeep and she can't drive worth crap. Unless you categorize speeding and driving in the same place, she can't drive." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at him then punched him playfully on his shoulder causing him to give a small grin.

Andrew who lay in the back seat _on_ his back didn't look to cool at the moment. In fact he passed out only moments after Sesshoumaru stopped talking.

-x-x-x-

An hour later Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived in Banadiya with Andrew and drove to the Desert Base. They arrived to see Rin, Shani and the Doctor sitting at a table talking about the drug and its effects. Nicol sat talking with Kagura and Sango while Yzak was listening to Kiyoshi talk about the ride to the base. Kagome got out of the jeep and called for Rin who ran over.

"Yeah?"

"Go get the disinfectants from the Vasalius, ask Yzak to show you where they are, and then ask him to take you to the living room in Andrews Home. Quickly go." Rin nodded and took off in a run towards Yzak who after listening told Kiyoshi to stay with Nicol.

Kagome left after Sesshoumaru who had carried Andrew to the living room for her. When she got there Andrew had blood all over his right side. She watched him as he started shaking and walked up to him.

"Andrew?" He turned to look at her.

"Aisha, where is Aisha?"

"Aisha is...in a better place now." She watched as his eyes closed and a tear found its way down his cheek. At that moment Rin and Yzak came in with what she asked for. Kagome took what she needed and got to work.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side watching his sister quietly with Andrew who barely made a sound. To lost in thought was he to notice Alcohol being poured over his wound.

After she cleaned it she took some gauze and wrapped his wound.

"I can heal it but first let the wound close. It will be harder if I you don't. Or, would you prefer I don't heal your arm. Some people carry a battle scar proudly or for a memory." She said as she looked over to Yzak who turned away causing her to frown.

"Heal it. I don't want to remember losing Aisha." Kagome let out a sigh as she removed the gauze and placed her hand over the wound and her hands started to glow a light pink.

She heard a gasp of surprise and knew it was Yzak. Andrew's limb started to grow back and soon it was back to normal. She watched him flex his fingers before taking her leave and heading to her room.

"Kagome!" Yzak shouted as he watched her turn into her room. Opening her door he saw lying on her bed shaking slightly, her shoes lying on the floor next to him. He walked over to her to make sure she was alright. Placing his hand on her arm she jumped slightly before turning over to face him.

"Yzak, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Uh, n-nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He lied. She looked at him for a while before sitting up.

"You wanted to know why I didn't offer to heal the scar beneath you eye." He slowly nodded his head and Kagome smiled.

"I saw no reason to. You never complained so I didn't think it bothered you." She said. She placed her hand on is cheek before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips gently which he gladly returned. Her hand slid from his cheek to his chest before they broke apart.

"Do you want me to heal the scar? It doesn't matter to me, it's your choice." He looked in thought before nodding. She gave a soft smile before placing a kiss on his scar and letting her miko energy out to heal the scar. She felt his arms move down to her waist and pulled her face back a bit before letting Yzak kiss her again.

**Lemon Starts Now**

He removed the belt from around her waist, his hands finding there way to hem of her shirt. He pulled back from the kiss and removed her shirt. His eyes roamed over her top half, she wore a Sapphire blue lace bra. Reaching behind her he unhooked the bra and her hands came up to catch the falling piece of fabric. He looked up to see the blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't hide yourself from me." He said huskily as he lightly pushed her back down on her bed and climbed above her with his arms and legs on either side of her. He took her bra in his hands and pulled it out of her grasp.

"Y-Yzak." He took her left nipple in his mouth and she let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his tongue roll over her areola. His right hand took her other breast and started to massage it. Kagome arched her back into his touch as mews of pleasure escaped her.

Kagome's hands gripped his red ZAFT uniform, pulling at it in an attempt to get his attention. He lucked p from his position then gave a smirk and unbuttoned his uniform top and removed it. She pulled his light blue shirt off and threw it to the side as she sat up and placed her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kagome felt his member against her navel as she pressed her body up against his. She felt it pulsing against her and had to hold herself back from taking it in her hands.

Yzak lightly bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp and taking the chance he thrust his tongue inside as they wrestled for dominance. Yzak had already started unbuckling his pants then hers. Pushing her back for breath he removed both of their pants. He leaned down and started trailing kisses from her neckline to the valley between her breasts and down to her navel.

Kagome brought her feet up to his boxers and hooked her toes in them as she carefully pulled them off. Yzak pulled the sapphire blue underwear up between her nether lips making her buck her hips.

"Aw, Yzak...d-don't tease." She moved her head back and forth a few times before she started move her hips along the damp fabric.

Yzak pulled her panties off before returning to her fold, placing his pointer finger at her entrance he pushed in and listened to her cry out a bit in pleasure. Moving his finger in and out of her tight entrance in a steady beat he placed his tongue on her clit and started suckling on it. Kagome's hips bucked at the attention she was receiving, placing her hand in his hair. Yzak added another finger, eliciting a moan from the beauty beneath him.

"Yzak now, t-take me. Please, take me now. You're driving me crazy. Yzak, I...I'm gonna cum." She cried out, panting. Yzak pushed another finger in and she started moving her hips with his hand. Moving up her body he kissed her, his fingers still buried inside of her as he pulled every scream, cry, moan and whimper he could out of her. He felt her tighten around his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ca-can't take...it. Ahhh." Her liquids poured out into his hand. He pulled back and removed his fingers from inside her. A clear liquid coated his fingers as he placed on of his fingers in his mouth, tasting the tangy citrus of her essence. He looked down at Kagome who was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath she took. He leaned over and placed his clear coated finger on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth, placing his finger inside she closed her lips around it and licked her juices off the single digit.

Pulling his finger from her lips he kissed her lips then her neck as he moved his lips to her ear.

"Kagome, are you sure your ready?" He asked gently. Kagome moved her hand from his hair and took his penis in her hand getting a gasp from Yzak. Without a second thought she started to move her hand, listening to him pant in her ear.

"I'm ready." She said as she rolled over on top of him. Yzak, in his position, couldn't do much except lie there and let her do what she wanted.

Kagome brought her head down and kissed the tip before running her tongue down his length. This was her first time actually touching one, even looking at one. Her fingers couldn't touch her thumb as they were wrapped around it, about 7 inches long. She placed her lips over it before taking him into her mouth.

"Ung, ah, Kagome," Yzak grabbed the back of her hair taking her by surprise. He had to stop himself from slamming her down on him. Her head bobbed up and down for a couple minutes before she felt him start pulsating and felt him start bucking in her mouth.

She removed herself from his member and placed her finger between her legs and made sure she was still wet, climbing on top of him she leaned forward kissed him, bringing him in a sitting position. He placed his hands on her hips and catching her lips in another kiss he slammed her down on him, swallowing her scream he held still as he let her get situated.

Kagome winced a bit before pulling back from the kiss she started to move up and down on top of him.

"Mmm, Yzak, it feels so good. Ah, it's still pulsing." Yzak moved her faster on him as he pushed her down and pushed her up.

"Mmmah, Kagome, I'm gonna cum." She moved faster and felt pure bliss when he pulsed inside her, over and over again, the pulsing, and then filling her with his ejaculation. She hadn't stopped moving on him, even while his seed spilt inside of her and some around her.

"Oh god, Yzak." Yzak flipped her over and started moving inside of her faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist letting him go deeper.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah, mo-more, more, Oh YZAK." Her nails clawed his back as they both came at once. She panted as he fell next to her, pulling her into his chest, still inside of her.

"Kagome, be mine." She looked him into the eyes and with a nod she gave a kiss.

"I love you Kagome."

Before closing her eyes and falling asleep she whispered.

"_I love you too."_

Yzak pulled out of her and pulled the blanket next them over them before falling asleep next to her with a smile.

**Lemon Ends Now**

-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru hit his head against the table. He was sitting with Nicol, Sango, Dearka, Rin, Shani, and Shiho at the time so doing this caused a bunch of heads to turn.

"Sesshoumaru? You ok?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head against the table. He lifted his head from the table leaned in to whisper something to Sango. The other's watched as her eyes widened.

"SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY?" She shouted as she stood up and took off.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Going to call Ezaria, told her I would if Yzak and Kagome did anything. Thanks Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at that and his head found its way to the table once more.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: First off, Devil-Babe-911 wishes everyone a belated Happy Fourth of July. Now she is going to be writing a new story and wants you to choose the story she writes. (KEEP IN MIND, she is almost done with ****The GOD Book**** and will wait till after that story to write the new one.) If you want to know why there are already votes, it's because she is recording votes from all of her stories. She uploaded Stray Child just a couple minutes ago so that's why there are votes.**

**Me: I hope you can take a few minutes of your time to VOTE.**

**Envy: She also wants to know if she should write a ****Harry Potter/InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. Here are the choices.**

_**New Story Votes**_

_-x-x-x-_

_**1. Title – **__**Girls Can't Fight**__** – VOTES - **_

_**Summary - Sakura Kinomoto... parentless by the age of 5 trained assassin by the age of 17. What does a girl who's trained to kill do...when faced with her toughest enemy yet, Syaoran Li. Big time business Tycoon, gang leader for the notorious China Wolves and China's Hottest Bachelor. Now faced with new rivals, new friends and new feelings, how will Sakura go about destroying her new enemy?**_

_**Anime – Card Captors**_

_**Main Couple – Sakura and Syaoran / Eriol and Tomoyo**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Progress – 5 chapters completed (In Progress)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**2. Title – **__**Silence Speaks**__** – VOTES -**_

_**Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Hiei and Kagome**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)**_

_**Progress – 8 chapters completed (In Progress)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**3. Title – **__**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts**__** – VOTES - 1**_

_**Summary – Kagome and Sango are saved by Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts only to be trapped with the four in Maze Castle, after which Kagome and Sango both make a wish on the Jewel of Four Souls together, to forever be its protectors. 500 years later, after watching so many fail four intruders passed the first test for what Kagome and Sango knew would be the last time.**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama / Sango and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Rape)**_

_**Progress – 3 chapters completed (In Progress)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**4. Title – **__**High school Kills**__** – VOTES -**_

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama / Sango and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Progress – 4 chapters completed (In Progress)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**5. Title – **__**Lucky Penny**__** – VOTES - 1**_

_**Summary – Playing a game of poker with Faith and Destiny can be a dangerous task, especially when they control the hands. Two souls, thrown into a world of twists and turns, take their chance in this game against the gods. With so many out to kill the young and talented duo, childhood friends Kagome and Kurama must fight their way through the trials in hopes of making it out alive.**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Medium Blood and Gore)**_

_**Progress – 20 chapters completed (In Progress)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Lady Strike

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Onwards to ORB...again. Mwu and Yzak the fly spies."**

DaCosta arrived at the Archangel only to have guns pointed at him. Raising his hands slightly in the air the one he knew was Cagalli took his weapon that had been strapped to his side before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke without fear.

"I am here under orders from ZAFTS Elite pilot Captain Kagome Higurashi. Aisha Senath survived the explosion and I was ordered to bring her here then speak with Captain Murrue Ramius and send Mwu La Flaga to ZAFT headquarters in Banadiya to speak with Captain Kagome Higurashi. Also, I am supposed to speak only to the Captain." He watched as a woman with brown hair past her shoulders walked up to him and looked at the female in his arms. She nodded her head in understanding as she led him inside of the Archangel, ignoring the complaints of a certain blonde princess who was following them. Murrue led DaCosta into the medical room before taking him to her office where she locked Cagalli outside where she stood fuming.

**-x-x-x-**

"What is it that Captain Higurashi wished for you to tell me in private?" Murrue asked DaCosta.

"Andrew Waltfeld is still alive and well, only you, Mwu, and Aisha can know of this. This is all I know. I must be on my way now, good day Captain Ramius." DaCosta saluted once before turning foot and leaving through the door in which he came from.

**-x-x-x-**

Mwu sat on his Sky Grasper waiting for, as he now dubbed, "feather boy" to come out, which he did.

DaCosta pulled out the same feather he arrived there on and led the way to the Banadiya base, Mwu following close behind. Mwu lowered the glass shield and traveled next to DaCosta so that he could speak to him.

"So what's the deal, why doesn't she want Waltfeld to know about Aisha?"

"I'm not really sure. She said something about understanding true loss. She seems to know what she's talking about, though I'm still at a loss."

"Understanding true loss huh."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was in the G-Hanger with Kiyoshi in her lap. Sesshoumaru had been eyeing her since she got there and Sango...

"—me what happened! We already know you lost your innocence, how was it, how was he, big? Small? COME ON GIRL! I need details."

"Sango, why do you have a not pad in your hands and a pen. Surely you aren't thinking of sending a letter of my personal life to Ezaria. Are you?"

"Of course I am!" She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh and was about to respond when she saw six people walk in, each of them she wanted to see.

"Excuse me Sango." She picked Kiyoshi up and carried him on her hip towards the six that just walked in. Kiyoshi's platinum blonde hair was at his shoulders, bangs falling in front of his baby blue eyes. Using a small balled up fist he rubbed his eyes indicating how sleepy he was. Kagome positioned him a bit so that he could lay hi head on her shoulder and rest.

She looked over the group who now stood in front of her. Dearka, DaCosta, Mwu, Nina, Zeke and Shiho.

"DaCosta, I thank you for retrieving Mwu for me. Mwu, if you would be so kind as to go find Yzak and wait for me in my office." Mwu gave a nod then a salute and left.

"Nina and Zeke, Shiho and Dearka. I need you three to do a scout of the area, around the red sea and beneath it. If you go to the G-Hanger I have two underwater G-Units waiting for you."

"Two?" Nina asked.

"They are both two seaters." The four nodded and left with a salute. She watched Rin come out of the lab with Doctor Mihozu.

"Rin..."

"Huh?"

"How were the results?"

"...OH! We've managed to pinpoint all of the properties in the Gamma Glipheptin and are working on the antidote. Though, he has asked us a question, I wasn't sure how I should answer so I said I would talk with you about it. He asked..."Once I am cured, would it be possible to be turned into a coordinator so that I can be of more help?" What should I say?"

"Hmm, it is possible, I would only need to increase his brain waves by 35.5 percent, just like I would any other coordinator. Go ahead and tell him that I can do that but he needs to make sure that's what he truly wants. Alright?" Rin nodded before leaving. Doctor Mihozu still stood there with a frown.

"Doctor, is there something the matter?" She asked.

"Oh, I was thinking. I had been watching he news from the TV in my room and I saw that a bunch of kids have been dying from an unknown virus. There symptoms are all the same. They lose their sight then hearing and feeling, then they stop moving and their hearts just stop. It's weird."

"Where is this happening?" She asked sternly, her eyes hardening at what he said.

"Huh...oh, it's happening all around JOSH-A." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Nicol." She called her cousin over.

"Yes?"

"Take Kiyoshi to his room. The, Inform Archangel of our deployment."

"Deployment?" He asked as he took Kiyoshi from her arms.

"Yes, we are leaving for ORB in 3 hours. Inform everyone in the base that's going as well as those out on my orders." He nodded before leaving to do as ordered.

Kagome said a quick goodbye to Doctor Mihozu before she ran out of the G-Hanger and into her office where Mwu and Yzak now sat.

"MWU..." Kagome whined slightly, pouting her lips in a childish fashion. The two turned and had to hold in a laugh.

"Mwu, no laughing, I have a job for you that only a fly can do."

"...huh?" Kagome walked behind her desk and opened a cabinet, pulling a small clear box with a black pillow in it and two small objects that they couldn't really see.

She placed the glass box in front of them and watched them move closer.

"Kagome, why do you have...flies, in a glass box?" She smiled brightly.

"You are going to travel in side of them, they are mechanical and just as consistent as a Gundam. They can travel in space, under water, through air and on land. However, they are not immune to bug spray. That crap screws with the circuitry. Also, avoid flyswatters, come on guys, you are the size of a fly with the brains of a pilot. Got it?" The two starred at her curiously, nodding their head slowly. She pulled out the Shikon from beneath her shirt and held it to her heart.

"Now, Midoriko, guardian of the jewel, in our quest to cleanse the world of war, please, lend me enough power to shrink them as well as return them to their rightful size." Their eyes widened. Kagome suddenly started glowing bright pink before the light faded and only her hands were left glowing. She placed her hands on both boys foreheads and watched them shrink until they were little dots on her cherry coke colored furniture.

"Now, I won't talk loudly, I don't need to. Hop into my hands." They did as told and she placed them on the black pillow next to their new...'Gundam'.

"_I need to send you to different areas but you have to keep in touch with each other and me, also, Mwu, you are going to have a harder time on this mission, it's almost impossible."_

"I am famous for making the impossible possible."

"_I'm holding you to that. Your mission is to gather as much information on Naraku and his children, be careful though. They were last spotted in JOSH-A, Suzu has already started killing off children, people believe it's a new virus. In your glove box there is a pair of earplugs, as long as you don't hear her flick her bells you should be fine. You may go. I will contact you when you are to head over to ORB's Base." _Mini Mwu nodded before giving a salute and climbing inside the fly and _'buzzing'_ off.

"_Yzak, I want you to head over to ZAFT headquarters. I will be getting in contact with Ezaria so you can hide near her. I want to know what their planning. No, I want to know what Patrick is planning." _At that moment Athrun came in.

"Who are you whispering to?" He asked with a raise of his brow. Kagome blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I am talking to my little fly spy. Now what do you need Athrun."

"I came to tell you of the latest news. Siegel Clyne is going along willingly with all ZAFT war plans." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Damn it. Athrun go find DaCosta for me, tell him to come here immediately."

"Right." He saluted then left.

"_Alright Yzak, you have your orders, now go and...be careful." _He gave a small smirk before saluting and leaving the same way Mwu did. Kagome sat down rubbing her temples before she logged into her space camera. She moved it to the coordinates of the Clyne resident. DaCosta came in as the image of a crying Lacus came into view, her father walked up and pulled her up by her arm before pulling her inside and out of the view of the camera.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That man was not her father. Rather it was a puppet, much like the one who tried to kill me and the Lacus look-a-like." DaCosta wasn't really sure what she meant but nodded anyway.

"If I can find his heat signal I can..." She started typing things in and the camera soon zoomed over a warehouse. Not being able to see anything she had the camera go inside where she saw Siegel lying on the ground in a comatose like state.

"Alright, I want to send you DaCosta to retrieve the two of them, I will let you choose as many soldiers as you need. Also, what is your rank?"

"O-2 Ma'am."

"Not anymore." His eyes widened slightly.

"Ma'am? Are you demoting me?" She laughed at his question.

"Oh god no. On the contrary DaCosta. May I see your ID card?" Hesitantly he handed it over and watched as she slid it inside her computer. His information pulled up and she changed his ranking.

"Starting today you are no longer a Junior Grade Lieutenant. You are an O-3, Lieutenant DaCosta. You will be in charge of your own crew under my jurisdiction. Choose your team wisely. You may use those on my team or Waltfeld's team or those that are not, however, if you can't trust them then it won't be a well rounded squadron. Understood?" She asked, holding out his ID card.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am."

"Then, carry on Lieutenant." They saluted before he left.

"Now let's see what I have Jurisdiction over that's close to Lacus." Her computer showed 5 large ships.

"The Eternal is near her, the Kusanagi is in ORB Union. Hmm, Minerva and the Voltaire are both still in construction. Oh, the Eternal's counterpart is completed too and since I'm the creator of its OS I have full control over it too, the Demonic Hope. We will use the Eternal and Demonic Hope then. Now first, the Eternal." Kagome got to work, programming the ship to take off and come here. She neutralized the tracking chip on the ship as it headed towards the Desert ZAFT base. Then she got to work sending the Demonic Hope to ORB, also neutralizing its tracking chip.

Someone knocked on her door and she told them to come in.

"DaCosta, you will be arriving in style, you will have the pleasure of Arriving in the Eternal. However, Lacus is taking command once she is rescued. I'd like to see what she can do. Is that alright?"

"Yes, also, if it is alright with you, may I take my commanding officer with me?" She paused in her typing and looked up at him. Andrew stood off to the side and all she could do was smile and shake her head.

"Sure DaCosta, take him. Andrew, you will be ok, right." He nodded before leaving.

"Uh, Ma'am, is it alright not to tell him about Aisha?"

"Hmm, oh yeah it's fine."

"But—"

"DaCosta, when you lose someone close to your heart you tend to lose the will to live, only surviving because of those around you. When your fighting, you think of the lose of that one person who meant the world to you and then you look around at those you had left. Your friends and family that are still alive and fighting along side of you, you become invincible, you become stronger, with the knowledge that you could lose someone else, you rarely ever lose with that thought in mind. Andrew can easily preach about lose to others but until you feel true lose you can't truly know what your talking about. He will be fine, I mean, it's not like she's dead." DaCosta nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, the Eternal is here. Why don't you guys get ready to leave, coordinates are already locked into it. Also, send Nicole in." He nodded before leaving.

**-Beep-Beep-Bee—**

**­**"Yes?" Kagome looked at her screen where Mwu was.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey, what you got for me?"

"I found out that there is some kind of, well, I'm not sure what it is really, I'll send a picture." Kagome watched as a picture of hundreds of black and silver circles appeared.

"That looks like...the Cyclone. Jesus, what are they planning? Mwu, new orders, found the starter for the Cyclone, also, find the keys. If you can, retrieve them. Once you do that call me. I will order an immediate evacuation. If we don't get everyone away we may have a problem." He nodded before turning the screen off and getting to work.

"Cuz?" She turned to see Nicole sticking his head in the door.

"Nicole, can you set up the Mirage from your Blitz onto the Eternal?" He nodded then left also.

"Sigh." Having a hard time.

Kagome looked up again to see Sesshoumaru standing there with Shani.

"Just stressed. Shani, are you ready? Have you decided?"

"Yes, I want to be a coordinator, I want to help you guys." She nodded before standing up and walking with the two behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Captain Ramius, we just got word that the Gamow is going to leave in 30 minutes." Miriallia said. Murrue nodded.

"Start the Archangel up, were leaving in 10 minutes."

"I'm coming with you." Murrue looked over as Cagalli said this.

"Hm, right. Follow me then." She led her to a room with a bunk. Someone already occupying the bottom one.

"YOU!" The woman on the bottom looked up from the book she was reading, given to her by Murrue.

"Oh, you were that girl I cleaned up, Cagalli right?" Cagalli gave a curt nod.

"I thought you were dead."

"I think I was."

"I don't have all the details but she is on our side. We are to let her stay here. Kagome's orders. She said it will teach Andrew true loss and help him become stronger mentally. Can you share this room with her and keep her company. I was told Kira can't see her either, much less Flay. You know how much she hates Coordinators."

"Grr, fine. She better not try anything funny."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I'm straight." Cagalli blushed as Murrue laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way, just don't try and kill me. Humph."

"She such a fiery young girl isn't she."

"Yes, I would say so. Miriallia said she would come in later, she wants to talk with a girl that isn't determined to bite her head off for siding with coordinators."

"Which one, that Allster or Badgiruel?"

"The kids have to deal with Flay. I'm the only one who has to put up with Natarle. That damn woman is really starting to piss me off." Aisha nodded in understanding.

"Things will fall into place soon enough, if Kagome can bring back the dead, ending a war should be cake."

**-x-x-x-**

Nina had arrived back with Zeke before Dearka and Shiho.

"Zeke, are you alright?"

"Why does she trust me, I'm supposed to kill her and the Elites, doesn't she know this?"

"She is a kind hearted person, she doesn't like needless death. She wants to give you the chance to decide if you want to die or not." Nina said. Zeke stopped walking when she heard the ship for Shiho and Dearka land. Walking up to Dearka who pulled him aside. Nina couldn't hear what they were saying but by the look on Dearka's face it must have been bad.

**-x-x-x-**

"Great, I have to wear a gas mask into my own room. Where is this crap?" Zeke walked away and Dearka followed him into his room where he pulled a can with a green label out and tossed it to him.

"Cyanide. You were really gonna kill us."

"That was the point of my order you know."

"Heh, yeah, right. Huh?" Dearka looked down at Kiro who had snuck up on the two and was pulling on Dearka's pant leg.

"What, you want me to follow you somewhere?"

-Rowr-

"Alright." Kiro moved to Zeke and did the same thing causing him to follow too.

Kiro led them to the lab and they walked in to see Kagome dressed in a long white coat with Rin and Sesshoumaru next to her. Shani lay on a table unconscious with tubes, needles and wires attached to him.

Kagome was typing when Kiro jumped onto her shoulder and mewed in her ear. She stopped typing and smiled. She quickly finished up with Shani and everyone watched as his brainwaves started speeding up.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said.

"He will be fine, it's already 90 percent complete. 92, 94, 96, 98, 100 percent complete. See, he did fine. Rin, go ahead and unhook him carefully." Rin nodded and did as told. Kagome walked off and grabbed a bottle with a blue label then over to Dearka and took the bottle in his hand before handing the one in her hand to him.

"Cyanide has an easy cure, if sprayed it can be countered with Giodine. Just spray it all over the room and let it sit for 10 minutes." Zeke stared in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Kiro, he informed me of it yesterday, it's lucky that I had decided to give them new rooms in the Banadiya base, nai?"

Zeke nodded dumbly.

"Zeke, will you work along side us, or are you going to force me to shove this bottle of cyanide down your throat and let you drink it up in gulps?" Sesshoumaru could see both boys shiver at the thoughts. Rin walked up behind Kagome and took the bottle from her before locking it away with the hazardous chemicals in the lab.

"HEY! YOU TOOK MY OBJECT OF COERCION!" Dearka laughed.

"Captain?" Kagome turned back still pouting.

"Yes?"

"I would be honored to fight along side of you."

**THE GAMOW IS TAKING OFF, ALL PERSONAL ABORD THE SHIP**

**THE GAMOW IS TAKING OFF, ALL PERSONAL ABORD THE SHIP**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys, yeah, I know, long time since I've updated. I will update soon, I promise, I just have a bunch of stories, due to the fact that I have a plot bunny living underneath my bed. ****I also wish to let everyone know of the other stories I have going on are. Here they are:**

_**Behind the Waterfall: Guardians of the Gates**_**  
Kagome and her brother move out of the house and to Tokyo due to a curse that was placed on their family and passed onto them. Tossed into the world of music and singing they come across some colorful characters, old and new. Gravi/Inu Gravitation/InuYasha**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Bloody Tears**_**  
5 years old she lost everything but her baby brother to Oz. Taken in by a Dr. Tou she is trained to be an assassin and a pilot of her own Gundam Haniyasu-Hime. Now 14 she must fight along 5 15 year old boys and help defeat Oz. Gundam Wing/InuYasha Kagome/Duo **

**-x-x-x-**

_**High School Kills**__**  
**_**Kagome is President of the Student Council of Purity High, a school for Demons, Miko's and Forbidden's alike. However, there is a secret within the walls of this School that even the students don't know. The Spirit Detectives get-Full Summary Inside- IYYYH YYHIY**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Kisshu's Kitty: Tokyo Mew Mew: Crossover:**_**  
After Pudding is hurt in battle because Ichigo couldn't help her the teams starts to give her the cold shoulder. Ichigo decides it would be best if she stayed as a cat for the rest of her life. But what happens when Kisshu finds Kitty Ichigo?**

**-x-x-x-**

**This one is a personal favorite of mine along with one other.**

_**Lady Strike**__**:**_**  
InuYasha/Gundam Seed X-over. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era.552 years later she's in her time, living all those years she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Letters of Misfortune**_**  
Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow. R&R InuYasha/Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kagome IY/HP/YYH**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Love Me**_**  
YYHIY KurKag Kurama has never had any problem finding a girlfriend, but what about finding love. More or Less, what happens when love stumbles in front of his car bleeding? When he saves a girl from dying. Good things and bad start to come into play. R&R**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Loving a Murderer**_**  
Kagome completes the Jewel. The only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. After thinking about it she leaves the past for good but there's a problem, she isn't pure miko since now she has demon blood, the well reacts...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE**

**-x-x-x-**

_**One More Try**_**  
Strung into a world of alchemy, what does Kagome do when she is nothing more then a shadow of her previous self? Will fellow roommates Envy and Wrath be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, Without Dante noticing? Kagome/Envy IY/FMA R&R**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Playing With Fire: CHAINED**_**  
After the finale battle against Naraku. Kagome and Kilala are thrown to her time but not her home, it would seem the Jewel has other plans. Due to blood loss Kagome passes out only to be found by none other then Hao Asakura and Opacho. IYSK **

**-x-x-x-**

_**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beast**_**  
Kagome & Sango are saved by Suzaku only to be trapped in Maze Castle, Kagome & Sango both make a wish on the Jewel, to forever be its protectors.500 years later, after many fail four pass the first test for what Kagome & Sango believe will be the last time.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Scarlet Heart**_**  
Kagome, 19 year old Junior in collage with her twin sister Kikyou, who has it out for her. Marik & Ryou, the new students at her Collage. With a heart as big as Kagome's, its natural she falls in love with more then one person. YGOIY Yu-Gi-Oh/InuYasha Full Summary IN**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Silence Speaks**_**  
Kagome was raped at the age of 9 then again at 12, scared into silence she can no longer find the words to speak. One night at work she witnesses a murder, Koenma sends his SD's to investigate what he believes is a D.B.D case...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**-x-x-x-**

**The other Favorite is this one.**

_**Stray Child:**_**  
YYHIY Story starts with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. An accident takes Kagome from Yusuke and Keiko at age 8.Enma strikes a deal with Kagome jumping at the chance to live again. However like all contracts not everything is perfect.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**The Devil Who Tamed Her:**_**  
A beautiful but ruthless gossip meets her match in a dashing rake who sets out to change her wicked ways. KagomexSesshoumaru**

**-x-x-x-**

_**The Goddess Guardians:**_**  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo, Goddesses sent to Earth to watch over three seventeen year old boys. That's easy, right? Wrong, someone has it out for the boys. What happens when immortality falls in love with mortality? Hate, Love, Action, and... A Dancing Banana?**

**-x-x-x- **

_**THE GOD BOOK**_**  
Six years in a Mental Institution can make anyone go mad. Haruhi and Hunny have been in there for exactly that long. Finally free from the chains of Insanity. Can they survive something even crazier, School? And everyone seems to want Haruhi. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: With that said, let me be the first to tell you how hard it is to restrain her from starting more stories. **

**Me: Hope you enjoy this story and my many other stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Arriving at ORB, HIP, HIP HURAY. A meeting with Captain Murrue Ramius and Demonic Hope Arrives."**

Mwu looked through the eyes of his fly gundam, moving along the wall and in the shadows.

"What's this?" He saw a little girl and felt as if he had seen her before.

"Why does she—SUZU!" Out of habit he covered his mouth with his hands. She continued walking, having heard nothing. He perched himself gently on her shoulder as she continued down the hall.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome placed the phone down. She had just called Ezaria, informing her of her sons' orders.

"I hope she doesn't go around talking to anonymous flies."

**-Beep-Beep-Beep-B—-**

"Yellow."

"RED! Code Red, I spotted the little girl Suzu and I am currently a stowaway on her shoulder. She is walking through a door now."

"What's in the room?" Kagome asked.

"Hold on." She watched as his screen split in half, showing both him and what he was seeing.

"Naraku, Mwu be careful. The man sitting down is Naraku. Hide so that he can't even see the fly." She watched as he backed up behind her neck and under her hair, though she could still see the room.

"How's that?" He questioned.

"Great. What's going on?" She asked, watching as Naraku stood up talking to four old men and the person she knew as Azrael.

"He is handing them necklaces."

"The Keys, Mwu, they are the keys. When they are alone, use the magnetic force field to retrieve the keys."

"I understand."

"Contact me immediately, if something happens." Mwu nodded before closing the screen.

"I am going to die, not because of a war but because of a heart attack."

**ETERNAL IS NOW DEPLOYING FOR TAKE OFF.**

**ETERNAL IS NOW DEPLOYING FOR TAKE OFF.**

Kagome made her way with her laptop in hand down to the G-Hanger. She watched as DaCosta stood at the entrance watching his squad board the Eternal.

"Be careful Lieutenant DaCosta, you too Andrew." Both nodded before boarding. Zeke walked up and saluted to her before turning to watch the Eternal leave.

"Zeke, what is the remaining time before we arrive at ORB?"

"If we continue with no interruptions at this speed another 5 hours, however, if we go into battle it could take a whole day."

"If we speed up to the speed Archangel is going at?"

"2 hours and 45 minutes. I checked before coming here."

"Well then, I think we should speed up, what do you think?"

"Increase speed, 35 to speed 55." Kagome smiled before nodding.

**-Beep-Beep-Bee—-**

"Hey, it's about time I got something from you." Kagome said, holding her laptop in her hands.

"Haha, funny. Listen, Patrick is planning to use the GENISIS, to get rid of not _just_ the earth alliance but _all_ Naturals." Kagome closed her eyes for a couple seconds.

"He has no intention of ending this war. What is he thinking, after what happened to his wife, is he really going to put his son at risk in his _sick _game. I have no choice, Yzak, give orders Ezaria, if he tries to use the GENISISE, tell her to get the Clyne Faction and herself to safety, along with Mr. Elsman, Mr. and Mrs. Amafri and Mrs. Canaver. I will not watch him destroy what Lenore worked so hard for." Athrun who had been listening to her now stood confused.

"What are you going to do?" Yzak asked.

"If I have no alternate choices...I will turn the GENISIS on ZAFT headquarters after evacuated. If Patrick stays, he dies along with his plans for a natural _free_ world." Yzak, Athrun, Zeke and many other stared at her in shock, Sango just continued with what she was doing.

"He's the Supreme Chairmen though." Yzak said.

"Yes he—Yzak, you may have just saved him." Yzak looked at her in confusion. Sango looked up from the laptop she was working on.

"Does that mean you are going to take position as Supreme Chairmen?" Sango inquired with a smirk.

"No...Not me." Sango looked at her for a second.

"Well, it isn't me, I fight by _your_ side. Who is it?"

"What red head commander do you know that's fit perfectly for the job."

"Kouga is going to _KILL _you." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so then, do you think Sesshoumaru is a better choice?" Sango nodded yes. Sesshoumaru shook his head no.

"..."

"Sesshoumaru is perfect for the Chairmen position. He has 800+ years experience in war and strategy. He was born to...oh." Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru smirked at her understanding. Rin who had just walked in knew what was going on immediately.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama was born to fight. He is a warrior not someone who can just sit back and watch, giving orders every few minutes." Rin said cheerfully, Shani standing next to her.

"Exactly, he would be best suited here, giving us a hand with battle strategy."

"Yes, but Ayame just gave birth to pups."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kagome said with a silly smile.

"So, what now?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Looking at Yzak her eyes widened again.

"That will work."

"What?" He asked.

"Ezaria Joule is in line to be the next Chairmen, isn't she?"

"Yes, but only if he hands the position over, there isn't another election for another two years."

"Then I will tell him to hand over the position." She said as though it was no big deal.

"He won't listen." Athrun spoke up for the first time through out the conversation.

"I'm sure I can persuade him." Sango said.

"Then you will head over there after we arrive at ORB, taking Nicol with you."

Sango nodded, sending a glare at Kagome, unaware of the hurt look on Nicol's face that disappeared quickly. Kagome however, had seen it.

"Alright Yzak, head to ORB, wait for us there. Inform Ezaria that Sango will arrive within a week's time. Also, see if you can pick me up a box of her homemade dark chocolates." Sango popped her on the back of the head.

"What? At the chance that we all die, I want to die with good food."

"Chocolate isn't what I would call healthy."

"Did I say healthy, no, I said good, there is a difference. There hasn't been a healthy good thing since fruit and they don't count.' Childishly she stuck her tongue out before turning back to Yzak.

"You have your orders. Be careful." Yzak nodded before the two closed their screens.

**-x-x-x-**

**2 hours and 45 minutes later.**

Kagome sighed. Today she would finally meet Captain Ramius. She wouldn't admit it but she was nervous as hell. She stood out on the deck. Sango was taking over for her.

'There it is. ORB union, or at least its base and docking bay.'

She had gotten a call from Mwu a few minutes ago, claiming to have gotten on of the keys. She told him that was perfect and to head over to Orb.

'Next, Ezaria gets promoted and then we watch as everything falls into place, hopefully.'

"Alright, Captain Rowan, please inform Commander Taijiya too slow down to normal speed. We are coming up to fast and I dare say, they will fire on us without hesitation if we appear to be a threat."

"Yes, Captain." He said, leaving to do as told.

'Soon, this war just _has_ to end soon.'

Turning she headed inside and was confronted with Dearka who had Kiro lying in his arms asleep.

"You've gotten close to my 'hell hound' I believe you called it."

"Eh, he isn't so bad." Dearka shrugged.

"He is the best friend anyone could wish for. Always there to help when―" Suddenly she stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

"Yo, Kags, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little lightheaded, I'm fine." She straightened up quickly enough and walked ahead, arriving as the screen turned on.

"Uzumi, it's been what, sixteen years since I last saw you?" He nodded his head with a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit Lady Kagome."

"Well, would you have recognized me if I had?"

"If you were old and decrepit I would still recognize you, that passion in your eyes doesn't burn for just anyone."

"Yes, though I remember seeing that same passion in a certain blondes eyes when I brought her to you. Does she still have it?"

"She has the same passion from back then and reserves for backup. She is a very spirited girl. Now, please continue forward. Um, also, two flies have been sitting on my shoulder for what seems like hours, they friends of yours?"

"One is a friend the other...secret, hehe."

'Actually, I'm not even sure what we are.'

"Right, right. I will see you upon your arrival friend."

"Ditto." The screen blacked out.

"_Old and decrepit? Now there is a scary image._ Pull up nice and easy, try not to scratch the Gamow, we may need it later."

"Captain, what do you mean, we '_may_' need it later. Aren't we leaving ORB after the meeting?" Zeke questioned.

"Na, after the meeting I decided it was time for a well deserved break. We _all_ need one. This ship is going under lockdown for a week with us outside of the ship. Room and board will be provided by Uzumi. While we are on our vacation, I don't want to see you in your uniforms, unless you join me in a meeting, then it's a requirement. Understood?"

"**YES MA'AM!"**

"Waa, that sounded louder then usual, you would think I had just given you guys a raise." Sango laughed at her friend.

"Well how about it Kags? You want to give us a raise?"

"Technically I can't, it's the Chairman who gives raises."

"We are entering the docking bay. All systems shut down. All crewman place key lock on remote pads and controls before leaving to pack a few clothes for a week, no uniform needed unless your name is Athrun, Zeke, Nina, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Mwu, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi? I just want to see him in the little uniform I had made for him."

"System shutdown is complete." Nina said.

"Alright, let's go." Sango pulled Kagome up by the hands and dragged her to her room.

"Here, your uniform. It will be the first time you wore one."

"You too." Kagome told her, grabbing a few extra clothes before stopping at Yzak's room and doing the same while Sango left to get hers.

She saw a wrapped box on his desk and picked it up.

"Is it Yzak's birthday? There's no name." She said aloud to herself.

Dearka walked in at that moment and saw her with a bag of Yzak's clothes, the box in her hand.

"Maybe it's from Yzak. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. It's possible that it's from a girl on the ship to him. Maybe it's Dearka's and I'm just thinking to much. Might be _his_ birthday or―" She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and the box fell from her hand with the bag she was holding as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Shit, SANGO, SHINO, NICOL, SOMEBODY GET YOUR ASS HERE." Dearka rushed over to her and picked her up bridal style, pocketing the box.

"What's with all the scream...KAGOME!" Sango ran forward and checked her friend.

"What happened?" Nicol asked, breaking through the crowd that had formed around Dearka's door.

"I don't know, she just fainted."

"Let's get her off the ship, grab her bag's Nicol, come on Dearka." Dearka nodded and followed Sango off the ship just as Kagome came to,

"That was rather quick." Dearka muttered as he placed her down as two 'flies' flew onto her shoulder. He swatted them away but they dodged. Kagome laughed slightly once her balance was restored. Holding her hand out she watched the two land on her hand, Mwu and Yzak climbed out as she placed them on the ground, her hand glowing like earlier, she placed her hand in front of them and the two touched her hand and held on until they were the right size.

"How was the ride?" She asked, the three ignoring the confused looks of those around them.

"My mom tried to squish me until she realized I was the fly you were talking about." Kagome laughed.

"I thought she would."

"My flight was pretty good, I gave the key to Murrue when she arrived. Though she was confused she placed it around her neck anyways." Kagome nodded before walking over to Uzumi and bowing as the crew of the Archangel walked in.

"Come now, I think we are well past bows, give me a hug." She smiled before running up and hugging him.

"KAGOME." She released him and turned at the voice.

"Kira, hey. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Kagome asked, walking up to the group with a few of her crew following. Guns were suddenly pulled out on both sides causing Kagome and Mwu to laugh nervously.

"ZAFT soldiers, place your weapons on the table." No one moved. "NOW!" They jumped slightly and did as told.

"Captain Ramius?" Kira asked.

"Put your weapons on the table opposite of theirs."

"I'm sorry Captain but I will have to ignore that order." Natarle said rudely. Kagome smirked and without the others even noticing she pulled a knife and through it with a flick of her wrist. Natarle noticed it too late as the gun was now stabbed into a wall next to her.

"Now, about that meeting Ms. Murrue, I will like to get that started, if it's alright with you Uzumi, can we use your council room?" He nodded.

"Thanks, also, you can have the Gamow. We are no longer in need of it." Her crew stared in confusion.

"If things go accordingly, we will be using my own design for travel. It actually is on auto pilot, should be here rather soon. I'd clear the way since it isn't programmed to ask permission."

"I understand, go ahead and move Captain Higurashi's Gamow to the lower base." He told his soldiers before leading the soldiers to their rightful rooms. All the while Cagalli never stopped staring at her and Natarle never stopped glaring. Aisha had remained in the Archangel with Miriallia.

"Please have someone guide, Murrue, Kira, Mwu, Cagalli and _both_ young ladies with blue hair to the Council room. I'm sure Murrue here knows who the second is."

"Yes. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change into my uniform. I will be wearing it for the _first_ time." With that she took Kiyoshi from Nicol who had been holding him and shut her door listening to the footsteps leave. She placed the little boy on the ground before stripping her clothes. She pulled her uniform on and stared at herself in the mirror. It was the same white captain top that the others wore only slimmer and instead of pants she wore a dark blue almost black skirt that flared. White heals adorned her feat with black panty hose running up her legs to her thighs. Her hair was down and for the first time since she has been on the ship, letting it fall down to past her back.

Smiling at herself she turned and pilled a small ZAFT red elite outfit out and started to dress Kiyoshi. His platinum blonde hair fell in his eyes when she removed his little barrette, the rest brushing against his chin.

"You look adorable Kiyoshi, hehe. You know what, you are the youngest Elite ZAFT soldier in ZAFT history."

"Mama." Kagome stared in shock at the name he called her, dropping to her knees she pulled him close in a hug as the door to her room opened. Not paying attention to the intruder she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Kiyoshi, is that what you think I am." He nodded his head slowly.

"Mama." He repeated.

"Then if that is what you want, I am your Mama." A couch from the door caused her to turn her now teary eyes to them.

"Yzak...sorry if I'm taking too long." He shook his head and shut the door behind him.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's always made me happy to here a child refer to me as their mother. He isn't the first. Shippou did too, when I first met him his parents had been killed so I took care of him and as time went on he soon became close to me and started to call me mom. Now Kiyoshi, I just love the sound of it. Sorry if I'm getting all emotional on you Yzak." He took her in his arms and held her close.

"I don't mind."

"Yzak, is today your birthday?"

"Hm? No, my birthday is in June. Why?"

"When I went into your room to gather close for you so that you had close I saw a box on your desk wrapped up with a boy, but no name. I thought it was for you." He smirked into her hair, she couldn't see him so he played with her.

"Oh that? Yeah it's a present for someone close to me." He felt her stiffen and Kiyoshi was currently glaring at him which was making playing with her all the more difficult.

"Someone close?" He heard the hurt in her voice and felt his heart recoil in his chest.

"Yes, she is very close to me, I want to give it to her but I don't know how." He felt her pull away from his embrace and turned away. He slipped his hand into his pocket and rolled his eyes with a smirk, pulling out the rectangle box he once more wrapped his arms around her and held it before her.

"I think, something like this would be the perfect scenario, if not amusing." Kagome brought her hand up hesitantly and was about to draw it back when he took her hand and placed the neatly wrapped box in it gently.

"Like I said, she's very close to me. I hope you like it." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before taking Kiyoshi's hand and leaving her to open his gift.

She waited for the door to shut before pulling the ribbon of the bow and let it fall to the floor before tearing the sparkly blue paper and opening the rectangular black velvet box. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, staring at the stunning object that lay before her.

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak walked into the council room and immediately was confronted by Nina, Sango, Murrue, Aisha and Cagalli who were all gathering around the boy he was holding.

"Kiyoshi, you are so cute." Nina said.

"Adorable." Cagalli took him from Yzak before he could do anything. Murrue, Aisha and Cagalli were introduced to Kiyoshi by Sango. The ending result was Kiyoshi hiding from the coddling girls in Yzak's arms. When Kagome walked in Sango was the first to notice her new accessory, then Dearka who merely looked at Yzak with a smirk.

"Shit, Kagome, I'm no genius with jewelry...well, actually, yes I am. That has to be worth a good 500,000.00 dollars, where the hell did you get it." She whispered in Sango's ears, her cheeks flushing and a smile creeping onto her lips. Sango's eyes widened before smiling and pulling out her cell.

"Save the call to after the meeting." Kagome said, moving her hand to the diamond and sapphire mix bracelet.

"The reason I have asked to meet you Ms. Murrue should be obvious by now, may I know the name of the woman next to you?"

"Natarle Badgiruel, she is my second in command."

"I see, Ms. Badgiruel, please allow me to explain."

**-x-x-x-**

DaCosta stared at the slightly bruised pink haired princess that was now sitting in the captain's seat. Her father was staying behind, going to attempt exposing the intruder.

"Miss. Lacus?"

"Prepare for take off." She said sturdily, any hesitation she might have had about leaving her father had been replaced by fierce determination.

'Good luck father.'

"Captain Clyne, all systems are ready to go."

"Let's head towards ZAFT headquarters first, quickly." Andrew nodded and soon they were in the air and on their way into space.

"Our estimated arrival time is two to three days. Depending on how long we stay it will take us three days to get back to earth and to ORB." DaCosta told her.

"We are going there to retrieve an item or two and then...we are to leave _immediately_ after. I will need you two to cooperate if we want this to work. We're heading to ZAFT to retrieve the needed items for _true_ Justice and Freedom,"

**-x-x-x-**

"YOU EXPECT US TO JOIN SIDES WITH ZAFT SCUM?" Natarle shouted.

"Hey now...scum is what we call men who cheat on their wives. Now unless there is such a man in ZAFT you will refrain from calling it such, which now that I think about it, the same could be said if that kind of man was in Earth Alliance."

"_What?_ That has nothing to do with what I just said, I wasn't talking about men."

"Nothing to do with what you said? I thought you called ZAFT scum."

"I DID!!!"

"Then it had everything to do with what you said."

"YOU ARE SO INFURIATING, HOW DID YOU BECOME CAPTAIN?"

"Patrick Zala is afraid of me."

"_And for good reasons."_ Sango muttered.

"You won't win, you're just a child."

"Your optimism should be illegal, it's over bearing." Kagome said sarcastically with a deadpan look causing a few around her to laugh. The few included Dearka, Nina, Zeke, Sango and Mwu, the rest trying real hard not to.

"Please allow me to elucidate."

"What does elucidate mean?" Dearka asked.

"Explain." Yzak answered for her.

"The reason why we need to join together in an Alliance, not with the Earth Forces but with the Archangel, ORB and ZAFT is not to stop just the war but kill a man by the name of Naraku. He no doubt has puppets in ORB, I already no he does in ZAFT and Earth Alliance, Archangel as far as I know is safe since you have been on your ship the entire time, now that we are _all_ off we will have to keep a sharp eye out and be careful. Now let me explain why. He is a master of disguise and a puppeteer. His ability to control a mind is incomparable and his ability to disguise himself as someone is even better. A master of deception, the spider on this necklace is what his followers wear. We have Kiyoshi and Kagura. The remaining follower is the most dangerous. Kagura is only safe when close to me, do to the barrier I have around her. Naraku has her heart and can kill her instant if that barrier goes down for even a minute. Suzu, the remaining has bell ability. If she _purposely _flicks her bells around her―"

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later)**

Natarle finally gave in and Cagalli agreed as well. Uzumi who had merely been listening to the details of the _real _war nodded proudly at his daughter's choice.

"Well, my crew is taking a week's vacation while we are here and―" The door burst open revealing an ORB soldier.

"Sir, we think the ship that Captain Higurashi was referring to has finally sailed in." The soldier said.

"―we would love for you to join us in the luxurious 'Demonic Hope' that has arrived for us. Hope is the reason why I said we would no longer need the Gamow. She is my design, my M.O.S creation and is the _fastest_ ship you could ever dream of riding in. Also the best armed and protected. Enough war guns and blast canons to blow up an entire planet with a shot if you know which weapons to use."

"I _highly_ doubt you made a war weapon like that." Natarle said unbelieving.

"Hm? If you think that is unbelievable wait till you see the Gundam I created. She is absolutely beautiful."

"Why don't we go check out the ship. We need to move our Gundam's over too." Dearka spoke up.

"That's a good idea. We should also place the mirage on it." Nicol requested.

"Actually I have N-Jammers and radar confusion system's. Where it will be only one person coming at somebody they will think there are dozens coming. Something my little brother came up with. It's called the Alpha Optical Illusion, (A.O.I) for short or Aoi, or system blue. Uh, my brother had more fun picking names then he did creating it." She stood up and along with the others, left to see the ship, to see her Demonic Hope.

"WHOA..." Cagalli stared in awe at the pure white ship that was 4 deck's tall and she wasn't going to guess how long or wide. It had hint's of blue and black in certain places giving it that demonic feel without taking the hope away. Nobody missed the missile holes or the many railguns that ran along the sides. What they didn't see were the missile holes that had covers along the bottom and the top of the ship or the four laser beams at the north, south, east and west corners of the ship.

"I wan't to sleep in there." Kira said with baby eyes causing Athrun to sigh at his childhood friend's silly behavior.

"Well, I suppose it would be easier to communicate if we were joined together in one ship." Murrue said.

"YEAH―"

"Question," Sango interrupted Cagalli and Kira's screams of joy.

"Who will be Captain. Zeke has already handed superior authority over to Kagome so captain nominees are between Kagome and Murrue."

"Obviously Murrue." Natarle said.

"I think Kagome." Murrue spoke up.

"Me?"

"Well, you know more about what's going on and who we are going up against so it only seems to make since if you are in charge. I can be your replacement if you need a brake or if something is to happen to you but I would like to learn more about our predicament first."

"I understand, thank you for placing your trust and crew in my hands." Kagome bowed respectfully.

"CAN WE GO IN NOOOOW???" Kira and Cagalli shouted.

"You can definitely tell you are twins." Cagalli froze while Kira laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are a little alike." Athrun stared at the wide eyes of Cagalli and coughed lightly.

"Did anyone think to tell Cagalli about her relation to Kira?"

"Of course, didn't you just hear me. I told her a few seconds ago."

"That's not really dropping the news gently." Yzak said from next to her, Kiyoshi nodded in his arms, tapping Cagalli who was in front of both Yzak and Kagome. She finally gave out and fainted, being caught by Athrun.

"Well, here is my question, who will playboy Athrun choose? Cagalli, Lacus or Anonymous?" Nina questioned playfully.

"Anonymous?" Athrun questioned with a blush.

"Well, girls flock to you so it is possible that before you confess to one of the original two candidates for your heart that another girl decides to fall in line for a chance at you. We are on a week vacation remember?" Kagome laughed at her statement.

"Well, let's start moving the Gundam's to their new homes."

Kagome stood where she was with Kiyoshi and Yzak next to her while everyone filed onto the ship. She turned slightly and kissed Yzak soundly on the lips before whispering a thank you and running off after her friends and crewmen. Yzak stood there standing still until Kiyoshi started waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yeah, LONG chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Jakotsu: Hi guy's Devil was getting tired of Envy's excessive nagging and insulting and decided I could keep her company and we would shun Envy.**

**Envy: You can't shun me.**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review.**

**Envy: Don't ignore me. You can't, it's impossible.**

**Jakotsu: She will upload faster the more reviews she get's.**

**Envy: JAKOTSU, what is 10 take away 4?**

**Jakotsu: P-ple-please re-read and...\//// \\\\/ you take away, uh /// \/ no, that's not right.**

**Envy: Told you it was impossible to ignore me.**

**Me: -SIGH- Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Saank You.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**The First Day of a ****Week's Vacation, News for Two and a little problem 4 feet tall."**

"Hey Kagome?" Murrue called up to her as she locked her Gundam up.

"Yes?"

"What is this ship made of?"

"The same thing my Gundam is." Everyone stilled and looked at her.

"Gundanium? From experience I can tell you it's not very sturdy when _hit_." Athrun said.

"Here is an idea, don't get hit and no, not Gundanium. The ship and my Gundam, decpeit what you may have thought, is built using triple reinforced, 100 percent titanium. Actually it's the most expensive and hardest metal currently existing."

"Who made your Gundam and where can I find him?" Cagalli asked with stars in her eyes. Having woken up a while ago and gotten the rundown on hers and Kira's family ties, she now stood with the others in the spacious G-Hanger.

"I made Lady Strike, if you want I can make you one after I finish up with priority one." Kagome smiled brightly down at the ecstatic blonde.

"What's priority one?" Kagome, along with many others, that consisted of her Zaft Elites, Zaft soldiers and a few of the Archangel's Soldiers looked at the person who asked. She had dark pink hair up in a pony tail and wore the uniform for females on the Archangel. She hadn't met her yet but the girl next to her she knew as Miriallia Haww.

"Miriallia, do you think you could slap her on the back of the head for me?" She didn't even hesitate, popping the girl on the back of her head only _too_ willingly.

"OW!"

"Girl, what is your name?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the girl.

"Flay Alster." She said as if her name would strike fear in Kagome by mentioning it.

"Well Alster, if you haven't forgotten we are in the middle of a war. That is our Priority one. First we _end_ the war, and then I build Gundam's for a stylish way of transportation."

A few laughed at her last comment.

"All right Captain, we have loaded and locked _all_ Gundam's and equipment. We are ready to lock up the Demonic Hope after evacuation." Zeke said at attention.

"Yippee. Alrighty guys, let's make our way off the ship."

She received a salute from everyone, including many of the Archangel soldiers before they turned away and left the Hanger.

"Captain Higurashi you look pale." Nina spoke once most were gone, the remaining people being Mwu, Sango, Cagalli, Murrue and Nina herself.

"Yeah, I've been feeling out of it lately. Actually, it's been like this for four or five days." Sango's head snapped up at that.

"Four or five days ago? Six days ago you slept with―"

"SANGO!" Kagome blushed but took in what Sango was saying.

"Okay, I will be dragging, Nina, Sango, Murrue and Cagalli with me to the nearest shopping center. Boys will repeat _NOTHING_ they heard in this room."

"I want to go." Mwu said following.

"..." Kagome sighed before nodding and as discreetly as possible, sneaking a group of six, including her, off the ship without being noticed.

"Aren't you a little young for that kind of activity Kags?" Mwu said as the group made their way through the city of ORB in one of Uzumi's cars.

"I'm 500 plus, I have every right to have that kind of..._activity_ with someone I..." Sango turned to look at her with a smile.

"Someone you...?"

"_Love_." She whispered the last word so only a few, Mwu, Sango and Murrue heard. Mwu smiled at her response and said nothing after that.

"We're here." Sango said from her spot in the driver's seat. Everyone got out and walked in, Murrue dragging Mwu off so that the remaining three girls could help out Kagome who was already on her way inside.

"So Kagome, who exactly did you end up sleeping with?" Cagalli asked from next to Kagome. Sango and Nina laughed at their Captain's flushed cheeks.

"Uh, Yzak Joule." Cagalli's eyes widened a fraction at the name.

**-x-x-x-**

Athrun laughed at his friends. Nicol looked as if he would drop dead at any moment. Yzak was leaning against a tree asleep with Kiyoshi's head on his knee. Dearka was teasing Kiro with a piece of cooked meat on the end of string tied to a stick, while Zeke, Tolle, Kira, Kuzzy, Sai, Arnold and Kojiro were playing cards.

"Seriously guys?" Athrun asked.

"What?" Kira looked up from his cards as Tolle leaned forward to peak before folding with a frown.

"We have a whole week off and you guys are playing cards. If this is your idea of fun then I pity you." With that he turned and left, Dearka woke Yzak up before following with Kiro on his heals still trying to get the meat. Yzak complained a bit before picking up Kiyoshi and taking off with Nicol next to him in the same direction.

"Yzak?"

"Hm?"

"You love Kagome, right?" Yzak stared at his friend for a few seconds before actually answering.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, that means you know what it feels like to be in love. I think I love Sango, only..."

"Only you don't think she feels the same. Spend time with her, get to know her. Look, when you leave with Sango on the mission given to you and her by Kagome, invite her to stay at your house for accommodations. That's what I and Kagome did only it was planed by mother, same thing though." Nicole smiled.

"That bracelet was from you, wasn't it." Nicol wasn't asking but Yzak nodded anyways.

"I'm happy for her just make sure you take care of her."

"Yeah, don't worry. I will."

"Hey, let's go find the girls now, unless you want to wander around all day." Yzak nodded before catching up with Athrun and pulling him along with them. Dearka had decided to play around with Miriallia, Kiro gnawing on the meat Dearka had finally given him.

'Of all the girls he could have taken an interest in, it has to be the one with a boyfriend _on _the ship.' Yzak sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

"So...?" Nina asked.

"What does red mean?" Kagome asked from the other side of the stall. Cagalli looked down at the box in her hand and gave a Cheshire grin.

"You my dear, are pregnant."

"Nina...I'm pregnant." Nina laughed.

"Yeah, I heard Cagalli." Sango came in with Murrue, Mwu stubbornly waiting for the girls outside of the bathroom.

"Well?"

"She's pregnant." Nina said happily.

"Is it really a good thing?" Sango looked questioningly at Murrue.

"Well, it's just, she will be on a ship that could at anytime get attacked. Turbulence could knock her into a wall, or she could get attacked―"

"I could get attacked on the streets, shot while at home, anything can happen. I just have to hope for the best." Kagome said walking out of the stall. The girls made their way out of the bathroom where they found Mwu with a group of girls around him. Murrue grudgingly walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear before pulling him away.

"We need new clothes we're attracting too much attention." Kagome said noticing the crowd and eyes looking at them. They made their way outside and got in the car.

"HEY!" They turned to see Nicol, Athrun and Yzak coming. Kiyoshi already out of his arms running to her, Kagome smiled and stepped out of the vehicle and picked him up.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"We were wandering around when we saw you?" Nicol said.

"Wandering? How far are we from ORB base?"

"Not far actually." Cagalli answered before pointing at the tall building only a block or two away.

"Then why do we have the car? Let's leave it here and we will walk from now on. Pick the car up on the way back."

"That sounds good to me." Sango said.

"You boys gonna come with us?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah, we were bored anyways. With no orders to carry out we were kind of just sitting around." Yzak replied as he and Nicol made their way over to the group.

"Great, we can head to the new mall that just opened up here." Cagalli took Kagome's and Sango's arms and linked them with hers before walking off.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mrs. Clyne, are you ready?" She nodded at DaCosta and Andrew, both of which were dressed in their Zaft uniforms. They floated past the guards and saluted as the doors opened.

"Can you at least pilot them out of here and to the Eternal?" Andrew and DaCosta nodded.

"We will get them to the ship, please come with me." Andrew said. She nodded and then followed him into one of the Gundam's. They both started up and soon mechanics were gathering around.

"If you don't want me to make a hole in the building, then open the gate." Andrew spoke through the mouth piece of the Gundam.

The mechanics started scattering around when the Gundam's started to hover, no longer did they think the threat was a bluff as they opened the exit gate. Both Gundam's took off in the direction of the Eternal, already opened and waiting. Once inside Lacus gave the command to close all gates and launch.

"Set coordinates for ORB union."

"Yes ma'am!" DaCosta saluted before doing as ordered, the mechanics already hooking the Gundam suits up. Lacus looked out the window as the ship started to hover when something yellow and red caught her eye.

"Ignore my last order and open the exit gate."

**-x-x-x-**

The group of now nine made their way from the clothing area of the mall, each in a new outfit.

Kagome wore a tigress tunic in silk. It had a Sweetheart neckline with flowing short sleeves and the hem was trimmed in wide satin. Ties were across the back and it hit just below the waist. A pair of black slacks and a pair of black platform sandals with crinkled patent leather and satin accents that were three inches off the ground with the heel.

Sango wore a structured bustier that gave way to flowing chiffon paisley sleeves. It had a Sweetheart neckline similar to Kagome's and princess seams trimmed in leather and the flowing chiffon sleeves had an Indian-inspired design that were long sleeves that tied at the cuffs. Ties were across the top of the back. A pair of Long and lean pants with straight tailored lines that was made in stretch fabric that hugged her curves. On her feet she wore a simple pair of one inch black open toed platforms.

Cagalli was in a satin flowing jumpsuit. An asymmetric cut wrapped one shoulder and draped down the arm. An embellished, jeweled belt cinched at the waist. It had wide flowing legs that flared at the hem, floating with every step. She wore a pair of Alexandra Multi-Strap Peep Toe Pump on her feet.

Nina was wearing a cashmere sweater dress with a scoop neck and hem edged in narrow ribbing. Wide black and grey stripes circled the body alternating down both the dress and the arms. Textured rib tights were on her legs and went up all the way to her thighs and a pair of leather ankle-high booties wrapped around her foot with a Mary Jane style buckle. It zipped up on the inside of the ankle. Metallic round rivets embellished the sides. The slightly stacked platforms were 3 inches high, the same as Kagome's.

Murrue was in a dress same as Nina only she was wearing a sexy sheer V-neck front and back with paisley designs in a mini dress tunic style that went right above her knees in a mixture of red, white and black. A pair of smooth faux leather boots with pointed toes and stitching accent details. They had dual buckle straps around a 12 inch shaft that measured from arch to top and compliments from Mwu, she also sported a 9K White Gold Diamond Chandelier Pendant with Diamonds and Red Rubies.

All in all they were breathtaking.

The boys were in the same thing pretty much only with signature colors.

Nicol was wearing a green buttoned up dress shirt with white pants and white sneakers.

Athrun wore a black dress shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

Yzak was wearing a white shirt with a sapphire blue dress shirt and blue jeans, white sneakers on his feet.

While Mwu on the other hand, was wearing a purple dress shirt with white pants and whit sneakers.

Kiyoshi was wearing a light blue shirt and white pants with white sandals on. A white barrette was on his head slanted to the side with his platinum blonde bangs pushed to the side so that everyone could see his baby blue eyes.

Many would stop and stare at the stunning group of people but no one said anything.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back." Nina told them.

"Hope Zeke likes the outfit." Nina blushed violently.

"Wh-what makes you think, t-that I'm going to see...Zeke?"

"Sweetheart...you don't spend an hour looking for an outfit and then spend over 100 dollars on said outfit just to go back to your room, throw it in your closet and go to sleep. Just don't let him side step you, got it."

"Right. See you guys back at the ship, though, I think Kagome had something to tell you Yzak, bye." She took off with a wide grin.

"NINA, I'M DEDUCTING FROM YOUR SALLARY! Damn it."

"I just remembered, Mwu was going to by me dinner." Murrue said taking Mwu by the hand and leading him away.

"I was?" Mwu asked.

"Yes, now come on." The two rounded a corner and were out of view of the others.

"I should get going, Nicol too. We have...oh, that mission we are going on. See you two when we get back. Oh, but we are gong to get something to eat before we leave, come on Nicol." Nicol looked confused but soon he resembled a cherry as she too took his hand and pulled him away from a frustrated Kagome.

"Athrun, I'm hungry too. Let's go, you too Kiyoshi." Cagalli looped her arm around his and pulled both him and Kiyoshi away from a confused Yzak.

"TRAITORS! Could you be anymore obvious?" She took his hand and led him away from the bustling streets. Weaving her way through the crowd with him nest to her. When she finally stopped she was at a park. She smiled lightly as a little girl ran up to her mother and asked for an ice cream. When the mother said yes the two left the park leaving Kagome and Yzak alone in the park.

She let out a sigh and walked over to a swing, removing her shoes and tossing them to the side.

"Hm? Kagome, why did they purposely leave us alone? What is so important that even Athrun and Nicol can't hear it?"

'I wanted to tell you first of course.'

"Would you prefer they heard whatever I told you? What if it's bad?" He frowned at the question and walked behind her. Her toes were in the sand, kicking it every so often. He let a small smile form on his lips as he placed his hand on the small of her back and softly pushed her.

"Ah,"

"It can't be that bad, tell me."

"No!" She turned her head away.

"Why not?" He frowned but continued the light pushes.

"Guess what my secret is and I will tell you."

"If I guess then what is the point of you telling me?"

"I have to say yes or no, don't I?" She looked behind her and smiled cutely. He sighed and pushed her a little higher.

"Alright then, piercing?" She frowned at the guess and shivered slightly.

"You do know I hate needles, don't you?"

"Do you?" He stopped pushing her and looked at the glare on her face.

"I put a whole hospital out of commission because they _tried_ to give me the required shots for the military. Each doctor and nurse tried and when they were all patients in the very place they worked there was no one left to help them or give me a shot, in the end they let me go with out one. I have a slight fear of needles unless I'm the one giving the shot." He grinned at that before once again pushing her.

"Alright, so no to the piercings, tattoo's and other needle using ideas. Hm, are you dying?" He asked doubtfully.

"...Yes." He stopped pushing and froze.

"Wh-what?"

"Kidding."

"That was pure evil Kagome." She smiled.

"I know, stop making weird guesses then."

"Fine, just tell me. I'm not a good guesser."

"I'm pregnant." He stilled and watched as she slowly stood and turned to face him. Looking at her he could tell she wasn't lying. He didn't know if he should be happy, scared, worried, surprised or what. It took him only a few seconds to decide though. He moved over to her and in an instant she was in the air, her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips. They were both smiling as he twirled her in the air before placing her back on the ground and engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"Technically, you already are one, if you count Kiyoshi who calls me Mama." He smiled and nodded.

"Kagome, you're mine right?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm glad."

**-Beep-Beep-Bee―**

In agitation Kagome turned the beeper in her bag off and looked at the number.

"DaCosta?" She frowned before picking up her cell and dialing the number she waited until someone picked up before placing it on speaker for her and Yzak.

"_Captain?"_

"It's me."

"_We have...a little problem."_

"How little?"

"_It's about 4 feet tall with long blonde hair and magenta eyes. Very scared, very bloody and has attempted murder on...me, Mrs. Clyne...me, me, me and me. I'm a little nervous to go near her right now and Andrew is laughing at me."_

"Have Andrew help you place her in solitary confinement until you arrive in ORB."

"_Uh, yes ma'am."_ He hung up and she followed suit.

"That was strange." Yzak nodded before taking her hand in his and walking back to the ORB base.

**-x-x-x-**

"Commander Waltfeld, help me move her to a key locked room, under Captain Higurashi's orders." Andrew stopped his half hearted laughter and turned his head towards the terrified yet glaring girl. He shivered slightly before walking up to her only to get an elbow to the gut. About thirty minutes later not only was the girl finally in Solitary Confinement but both Andrew and DaCosta were out of breath. They saw earth coming into view and prepared to enter the atmosphere.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yawn. It's...3:02 in the morning and I finally finished this story.**

**Jakotsu: She went skiing a few days ago then went to the ice skating rink yesterday with her mother, grandmother and sister.**

**Envy: Not tomorrow but the day after they are going to go see the ice sculptures and snow sculptures.**

**Me: I hope you guys liked the chapter, guess who it is that Lacus picked up.**

**Envy: It is kind of obvious with the description.**

**Jakotsu: Not really. Long blonde hair and magenta eyes, there are plenty of girls like that.**

**Envy: Maybe where you're from.**

**Me: Boys.**

**Jakotsu: Oh sorry. Anyways, Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and Saank You.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING**_

_**LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER**_

"**Lacus Arrives, the Extended and Late Night Fun****."**

Kagome was lying on her back on her bed with her head in Yzak's lap. Yzak's fingers running through her black obsidian locks. A knock came to the door and she looked up from the book in her hands.

"Come in." She watched as the door opened and Shiho entered. She saluted to both before facing Kagome.

"We have received word that both Sango and Nicol have arrived on ZAFT headquarter. Sango has set up an appointment for tomorrow with Chairmen Zala. Also, Mrs. Clyne is scheduled to arrive within the next four hours. It seems that the prisoner you had them place in Solitary Confinement is...not doing too well. Commander Waltfeld has reported her symptoms." She handed a file to Kagome who took it.

"Thank you Shiho, please send Zeke here." Shiho nodded and saluted before leaving. Kagome stretched and sat up. She looked over the file and her eyes widened.

"These symptoms...paling of the skin, erratic breathing, dark rings around the eyes, heart failing, tremors and insomnia. She is, no...that is not possible." Another knock on the door caused her to look up.

"Come on in Zeke." He walked in and like Shiho, saluted to his higher ups.

"I need you to make sure that there is a place for the Eternal to land." He gave a nod, saluted then left.

"I have to go take a look at something Yzak." She said starring at the files paper.

"What's wrong with those symptoms?"

"If I'm correct, it could be linked to the extended humans project that me, Lenore and Ezaria were ordered to find and shut down. That was about 25 years ago though. Give or take a few years. When we found the lab, like I told you and the others a while back, nothing was there except the dead bodies of failed attempts at Human Extendeds. These were the symptoms that each one had and this is going by the test results that the scientist in charge of the project had written down for their test subject."

She stood up and stretched. Yzak followed suit and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the neck.

"I have to go update my suit anyways."

"Yzak, go have some fun. Take Kira, Dearka, Athrun, Mwu and Zeke with you. I will take care of your Gundam's updates, alright."

He was about to say something when she kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I'm not giving you an option Yzak. The girls are going out too, so the boys should have some fun as well." He sighed when he realized he lost the argument before it even started.

"Alright then, I will take Kiyoshi too."

"Good luck with that. Murrue has become rather close to him. She has had him all day."

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her lab coat and pulled it over her blue tank top and blue jeans, pulling on a pair of white socks and white sneakers next. She opened the jewelry box his mother had given her and pulled on the sapphire and diamond bracelet he had gotten her.

"I will see you later." She kissed him once more before grabbing the file and making her out of the door and down the hall to where she knew the lab was and Dr. Mihozu would most likely be.

Yzak left In the opposite direction, already dressed all he grabbed was a black jacket that he through on before going in search of Murrue.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned down the hall where the lab was immediately heard voices coming from the room.

"_She will defiantly be happy to see you."_

"_Humph, she better be after we traveled all the way here just for her."_

"_InuYasha, hold your tongue."_

"_What did you say runt?"_

"_Ayame's baby is asleep so I will repeat my self one more time. Hold...you're...tongue."_ Kagome smiled as she opened the door and saw InuYasha, Kikyou, Shippou, Rin, Shani, Miroku, Ayame and one her babies, Kouga and the Doctor standing around.

"Hello guys. I wish I could stay and talk with you guys but I have something to do that need's to get done. Rin, could you please show the boy's to Yzak and ask him to take them with him, and then take Ayame and Kikyou to Cagalli and ask her to take them with her?"

Rin nodded and did as told.

"Dr. Mizuho, take a look at this."

"Okaa-San?" She turned around to see Shippou standing there. She smiled and gave the boy that now stood at her elbow's a tight hug.

"You go have fun with the others. You will also meet mama's boyfriend and Shippou's baby brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yep, his name is Kiyoshi and mama's boyfriends name is Yzak. You be good and protect Kiyoshi okay." He nodded and took off after Rin and the others who said a quick goodbye.

"Captain, these symptoms are in your data as the results of a chemical placed in the brain cells and blood stream of extended human's."

"Yes, a chemical call Arsentine. It's used for memory functioning and control. It is actually the chemical that causes the 'block' word to amplify fear in the Extendeds mind. If used multiple times the person becomes, I wouldn't say an addict but becomes reliant of the drug. If they stop taking it they can die.

However, there is a conflicting drug that actually works as a neutralizer that pushes the Arsentine from the body and replaces it with the neutralizer. It's called Vultrex. It is extremely difficult to make and has to be taken in small doses and it has to be taken twice a week.

Depending on how much Arsentine is in her will decide how much Vultrex is needed. However, we should start working on it now." Doctor Mizuho nodded and she started writing down chemicals and ingredient's needed for the neutralizer.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 hour's later)**

Ayame was laughing with Nina, Murrue and Cagalli who were telling her about Kagome's predicament the other day when they had abandoned her with Yzak. Kikyou was talking with Shiho, Miriallia, Natarle and Aisha.

They sat at a large round table in a restraint. It was currently _happy hour_ and they were indeed _happy_.

Nina looked over to Shiho and took her strawberry margarita.

"Hey!"

"Mmm-ah" Shiho took her drink back leaving the straw in Nina's mouth. The girls laughed and a few of the waiter's looked over and smiled.

"Hehe, come on Shiho. I want some."

"Sweetie, you've had plenty."

Murrue smiled and looked at the baby in Ayame's arm's that despite the noise was still fast asleep.

"So how old is she?" Murrue asked, referring to the baby girl in her arms. She had a fuzzy head of red hair and baby blue eyes.

"New born. I had her only a month ago. Her name is Hotaru or as Kouga say's, his little firefly." Murrue laughed.

"She's adorable."

"Two of our friends have my other two."

"So you had triplets?" Ayame nodded taking a sip of her _Passionate Bellini_.

"What are their names?"

"I have the youngest. Then the first born is the only boy, his name is Keiichi. He is his father's replica, black hair and blue eyes. Then the second born is my replica, red hair and green eyes. Her name is Umeko. Then this little one is my third born."

"They sound precious." Cagalli said from her seat. She had aloud Shiho to order for her and was now drinking a..._Horni Grandma_. To say that she was skeptical and amused would be an understatement.

Thankfully they had taken Cagalli's limo which also thankfully, came with a driver who wouldn't be wasted on alcohol.

**-x-x-x-**

Yzak was talking with Miroku and Kouga, Dearka laughing his ass off as Miroku felt up a lady waitress and got hit with the empty trey that she had brought their drinks on.

Shippou had Kiyoshi in his lap who was drinking orange juice wile he had a coke in his hands.

"Hey Yzak, how the hell did you meet my sister in the first place?" Inuyasha asked.

"All of the Elite soldiers were introduced to her when she arrived on the Vasalius. It was really as simple as that. She walked out of the ship and we _all_ stopped breathing. Though, some for other reasons then others. Athrun is engaged to Mrs. L―"

"Yzak, quiet."

"Oh, why?"

"They don't care what I thought."

"Yes we do." Miroku said getting nods of agreement from the others.

"See, anyways. Athrun here is engaged to Mrs. Lacus and actually wanted to go out with Kagome for awhile despite that fact and is also now in a relationship with Cagalli. Then there is Dearka who was thinking somewhere along the lines of,_ damn she's hot and_ _how long it will take me to get her in my bed._ Nicol's her cousin so I'm pretty sure he just wanted to know why she was there." By the time he finished talking the boys were glaring at Dearka and Athrun.

"So what were you thinking when you saw my mother?" Shippou asked this time. Zeke looked over at Yzak in curiosity as well, taking a drink of his Colorado Bulldog.

"Truthfully I was thinking, _'__She's gorgeous. She doesn't look like a bitch either. I think I'm going to enjoy her stay.'_ I remember that thought word for word. I also remember that it wasn't too long after meeting her that I started to fall for her." Once more the guys were glaring only this time directing the glares at Yzak who sighed.

"Like you guys haven't had indecent, mean or lustful thoughts about her." Miroku coughed and started to look in different directions at multiple women. Inuyasha occupied his time drinking his beer. Kouga played with his crown and coke, stirring the ice in the cup with a straw. Shippou started laughing at the sight of them being called out.

"You couldn't be more right Yzak. Inuyasha actually cheated on her multiple times even though he said he loved her. Kouga claimed her as his woman for five years despite her turning him down time and time again and Miroku, Miroku when he _first_ met her. He said to her at first glance, 'Of fair maiden, will you do me the honor of bearing my child.' Hahahaha, wow, that was classic."

Dearka stared in surprise with Shani and Zeke as they looked at the blushing trio.

"You my friend are an inspiration." Dearka said to Miroku causing the guys to laugh.

"I don't know Dearka. You seem to be trying to turn that Miriallia girl into another Inuyasha, trying to get her to go out with you while she has a boyfriend."

"Oh come on. She is so cute, I can't help it. Besides, her fiery attitude is a major turn on."

"_Pervert."_ Kiyoshi muttered causing them to laugh.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

"How's it coming Rin?" Kagome asked from where she was pouring a sickly green liquid in with a light yellow liquid.

"It's coming. The temperature is at 185." Rin said from her position at the Benson burner. Globe shaped glass connected with other glass tubes and globes had a purple liquid dripping slowly into the tube that would go through a swirly ride and fall into another globe that was over the burner with a clear liquid inside that would change the purple to clear just like it was.

"65 more degrees, Doctor Mizuho how is the Sulfur powder." She asked as she looked over to the elder man who was crushing a block of sulfur.

"I'm almost done over here."

"Alright then."

It was thirty minutes later when the doctor came over with a pound of powder sulfur. Kagome smiled as she mixed it in with the now light yellow green liquid. It was placed inside a machine that mixed it automatically at a certain speed to keep it evenly mixed and at the right density. Rin brought over 7 bottles of the clear liquid and Kagome poured them each in slowly. The room started to fill up with a foggy smoke as they covered their faces with gas masks. Kagome pressed a red button and the door's locked from the inside while a sign outside lit up red. DO NOT ENTER. CHEMICAL GASSES IN USE.

When the smoke settled down the liquid was now a light green. Kagome stopped the mixer and pressed another button. A conveyer belt of sorts started moving with four inch glass tubes in it. A liquid started to feel each of them up with an inch left at the top. As that happened the ones with liquid in them were getting a cap on them that was specially made for needle's to enter and fill up for shots.

"We are done." Rin said as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, we will take a break and let this finish up. It will take a good hour or so." Kagome said as she watched a robotic hand pick up a rack of complete phials and placed it in a cold room.

**-x-x-x-**

"How is she doing?" Lacus asked as she looked at Andrew who had walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Not good. She is trembling like crazy. DaCosta has tied her to the bed to keep her from hurting herself."

Lacus frowned but brightened at the sight of the ORB base.

"They opened a path for us and have allowed entrance."

They made their way into the base and closed the ship down. About ten minutes while they were locking things up Kagome came on and up to Lacus.

"Lacus, you're safe." She gave her a hug before pulling away and smiling.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at the pink haired princess before her.

She looked over as the door opened with a struggling blonde in Andrew's arms. Kagome walked up to her.

"Place her down Andrew." He complied and quickly jumped back as she went to kick him. She turned a fist on Kagome who caught it with ease.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me g―" She froze in shock as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Come, I want to help you get better. So that you won't die."

"Die, no, NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE. I D-Don't wan't to die."

"Shh, shhh. I'm sorry. You are not going to die. I will personally make sure of that."

"_I, I don't want to die._" The girl whispered in the crook of Kagome's neck. Kagome had picked the almost weightless girl up and was carrying her out of the ship.

"Kagome, is she going to be alright?" Kagome looked up and saw Rin staring in worry at the girl in her arms.

"She will be fine. Take her to my room and lay her in my bed for now. I will be taking care of her from now on."

"Andrew, did you get any information out of her?" She asked as Rin took the scarred girl from her.

"None."

"Alright then. You guy's should get some rest. Take a break the next few days."

**-x-x-x-**

Both the guy's and girls had arrived back at the base around the same time to an amused Kagome and Lacus.

"Hiya Captain Kaggie." Zeke stumbled with Nina next to him laughing.

"Um, hi..ya, Zeke, I think you need some sleep."

"Sleep, do I look-HIcup, um, hehe, tired?"

"You look, drunk."

"...I'm er not drunk."

"That's what they all say."

"..eh? Then, I am drunk."

"Now you are agreeing with me."

"Wait a seco-HiCUp-nd. Let's have a cono, Canto..? Conrt, Co, uh."

"Controversy?"

"Huh?...OH, yeah, Conerversy."

"No, it's bed time. Everyone."

She said looking at the others. Yzak smiled in his _sober_ state with Kiyoshi in his arms. Murrue was out cold in Mwu's arms. Shiho was laughing at Miroku and Dearka who were singing Girl Crazy by LMNT at the top of their lungs and out of tune.

"Wow." Kira and Athrun were both just flushed and slightly unbalanced while Cagalli was leaning against Aisha who was smiling. Natarle, Shani and Shippou just sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

It was well after midnight when Lacus and Kagome managed to get the drunken ones in the right beds, well, almost.

"Night Kaggie,"

"Night Captain." Kagome sighed as both Nina and Zeke walked into Zeke's room.

"Eh, they'll be fine."

"_Hehe, Zeke, that tickles."_

"Maybe." She looked down at the last two who refused to let go of each other.

"Come on Dearka, Miroku. Let go." Yzak laughed at his drunken best friend and his drunken best friend's drunk karaoke partner.

"Fine, you can sleep together just get out of the hallway."

"**YAY!**" The two ran into the room that belonged to Miroku and started singing some more.

"I hope nothing happens." She sighed.

"Haha, come on." So tired she didn't realize he was pulling her in the direction of her room where the bed was occupied.

"Here we are."

"Huh? Oh, Yzak," He opened the door and stared at the bed.

"Who is she and what's with all of the cords, tube's and bag's of water."

"I don't know her name but she's the girl that Lacus brought. We can sleep in your room this week." He nodded and shut the door quietly. They walked passed Mwu who had just laid Murrue in her bed. He walked past them muttering a goodnight to them.

They then walked past the laughing Kira and Lacus who were talking quietly so that they didn't wake anyone.

"Night you two." Kagome said quietly.

"Night's Kags."

"Night Mrs. Kagome."

Yzak led her into their room for the week that was another hallway over and sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Yzak?" He said nothing, moving her over to the bed he sat on the edge and pulled her into his lap.

**Lemon**

Kagome blushed at the feel of something hard rubbing against her thigh.

"Y-Yzak..."

"Kagome let me take you, please."

Kagome smiled.

"Well, since you said please. Hehe." Yzak smirked and laid her on the bed gently.

"I'll have you saying more then just _please_ by the end of this." Kagome was about to comment when he captured her lips in a feverish kiss, his left hand travel down the length of her arm to the hem of her shirt. He hastily removed it and placed several small kisses on her collarbone and shoulder. Straddling the beauty before him, though mindful of the abdomen where his child would soon be growing. He unclasped her bra quickly enough and moved his right hand over her right breast while his tongue lavished her left nipple, playfully nipping at it eliciting moans of pleasure from the trembling goddess beneath him.

"Ah, Yzak...don't tease me." She arched her back and her arms circled Yzak in hug like motion.

He moved back to look at her before standing up and removing his clothes as well as the rest of hers. She sat up, taking him by surprise she pushed him down onto his back and much like he had she straddled him only she was straddling his legs. She leaned forward and took in the sight of his penis pulsing before her. She took it in her hand causing him to gasp in surprise.

She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, hesitantly at first but started to get bolder with the passing seconds. She placed her mouth at the head of his penis before bobbing her head in a slow motion.

"Mmah, Ka-go-me, Ah."

She looked up at him as she continued to speed up the pace. His glazed over eyes and panting expression turned her on even more as she pulled away and moved from her position. She faced his penis with her legs on either side of his shoulders.

"Yzak, lick me here." She moved her finger down to her nether lips and spread them open. He brought his hands up and took her ass, bringing his face closer to her pussy where her fingers still held the lustrous pink lips open to him revealing a small pearl of nerves for him.

He brought his tongue out and licked from the bottom of her lips to the top where her pearl was, twirling his tongue in circles around it.

"Ah, so good...it feels so good." She lowered her head once more and began sucking his penis like before, rotating between stroking his long length to massaging the twin balls and licking and sucking his penis.

"Mm, Yzak." He placed a finger inside her and played with the small ball of nerves.

Kagome looked down at the now leaking head, she placed her lips over the spot that was leaking and started to suck at the liquid.

"AH, Kagome, Mmnn, d-don't do that, I'll, GAH, Cu-cum,"

"I want to taste all of you Yzak, please cum all over me." She said in a sultry voice as she moved off of him and lay down on her back. Yzak looked at her as her left hand moved down to her pussy and started to massage it, the clear tangy honey started to leak from her opening, her other hand massaging her breast as she moaned.

"Please, Yzak, cum all over me." He couldn't take it anymore as he moved over to the beautiful girl. His hand moved over his throbbing cock as he pumped it faster and faster until his white liquids shot out of him and all over the girl before him, her breast's covered in the pure white semen.

"AHH," He watched as her clear honey spewed out of her entrance and all around her hips and on her hand. Yzak took her hand and placed each digit in his mouth as he lapped up her citrusy essence.

"Yzak," He opened his eyes in time to see her trail a finger down the river of semen that flowed between her mounds. She brought the sticky white semen covered finger to her lips and licked it up. She sat up and moved over to the still hard Yzak and licked his length up as she cleaned it of all the remaining semen.

Climbing on top of him she placed herself above him before taking him in fully and moving her hips in a circular motion.

"Nnah, mm. Oh shit, Kagome." He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down harder.

"AH, Yzak," She fell backwards when he sat up, placing her legs over his shoulder so that he could move inside of her deeper.

"AHHH, YZAK!"

"KAGOME, KAGOME, AH, YOUR SO TIGHT."

"Yzak, I'm Cumming. I'm Cumming, I'm, AHHH."

"KAGOME!" He slammed into her one more time as they both climaxed together.

**End Lemon**

"Ah, oh god, Yzak. You are amazing."

"As are you my love." Yzak pulled the comforter that had fallen off the bed over them and moved so that she was curled into him.

**-x-x-x-**

O_O

+.+

-_-

_,V__V

=Y_Y=

T.T

*.*

^_^

There in front of Yzak and Kagome's door stood eight people. Each with different thought's going through their heads. In order shell we.

'So loud, not even trying to be quiet. Though, it sounded as though she enjoyed it, that's for sure.' Cagalli thought as she stared wide eyed at the door, a glass of water in her hands.

'Come on mom, I was having a nice dream and your screams woke me up.' Shippou took his pillow which he had taken accidently and took it away from his ears.

'I need a cold shower.' Dearka thought. He had woken up next to Miroku a while ago and the first thing he did was _clothes check_.

'Wahoo go Kagome. I knew you had it in you. My goodness, they grow up so fast.' Miroku thought as he let an over dramatic tear fall from his eye.

'My god, I didn't know women could make sounds like that.' Kira blushed fiercely as he thought of Lacus.

'Little sister, we will most defiantly talk tomorrow. A punishment is in order for waking me up with your mating ritual.' Sesshoumaru thought with a deadpanned expression.

'Hehe, go sissy, I wonder if Shani is―Ah, what am I thinking, though he―oh no, no, no. Rin is naughty for thinking such thoughts. Rin should get this medicine to the patient though.' Rin though as she stared down at the phial and needle in her hands.

"I guess they were moving furniture, it sounded heavy." Lacus said smiling.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Hm?"

Mwu shook his head and sighed.

'There should be a law against that kind of naivety.'

"Nothing Lacus, I will take you to your room." Kira said.

The others only watched as the two walked out of view before they too headed off in the direction of their rooms. Rin headed off to Kagome's room and opened the door. She placed the needle in the phial and gave the neutralizer to her.

"You will feel better soon, I promise. Kagome-Onee-Chan said you will be fine and she never breaks her promises." Rin said to the sleeping girl whose name they had yet to get. Rin moved the long blonde hair from her face and tied it in a pony tail. She laid it over the girls shoulder so that it fell to her elbow.

Rin turned and left to her own room where she fell into a light sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I love Christmas, it's the perfect holiday. Not because of the gift's either, it's the decorating I love. We will turn Christmas music on and blast it as we dance to music and decorate the entire house. Now don't get me wrong, the gifts are great, though I can really only think of one thing I want the most this year. I want my mom who like many other soldiers will be fighting in Iraq while we are at home safely sleeping. Christmas will come and pass, mom will still be in Iraq though.**

**Envy: ...Seriously, you aren't supposed to make people feel crappy.**

**Jakotsu: You see, this is why she wanted me to be here, you are just mean and heartless. Anyways please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Saank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**The Last Day of Vacation, the Extended Awakens and..****.Problems!"**

Kagome yawned as she stretched. It was the last day that they would be in Orb and to her surprise, the soldiers of the originally Commandeered Gamow, had decided to stay with her loyally.

She looked at the screen across from the bed next to her. It was an even pulse that would go fanatical every four or five hours. Kagome looked down at the child like patient that hadn't woken up since brought in. The door slid open and she moved her gaze from the screen and to a smiling Rin who held the same needle as always in her hands.

"Hello Kagome-Nee-Chan." Kagome smiled.

"Rin, how's your morning been?"

"It has been good. Sesshoumaru is talking with Miss. Shiho right now. He was taking up my work area but I didn't say anything about it." Kagome laughed.

"Is that the daily dose of Vultrex?" Rin nodded as she once more emptied the liquid into the pouch of water that was dripping into the Extendeds blood stream.

Kagome turned to the paper work in front of her. It was information from Sango about the new promotion that Ezaria Joule was _receiving_ from Patrick. In two weeks she would be the Chairmen.

'Will that be soon enough though? It's possible that they have spare keys. It's been too peaceful around here too.'

"Thinking about Naraku Kagome?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Rin was thinking about him too. He would have done something by now."

"He has gotten smarter and is buying his time, waiting for _us_ to make the first mistake."

"...you don't think he'll come after us do you?"

"He won't come after me, he is enjoying this game only too much. However, it is quite possible he tries taking a prisoner or baiting us." Rin looked down for a moment at the young girl.

"Do you think she―?"

"No. I ran all plausible reasons or thoughts about her being or working with Naraku. She is _just_ an Extended."

Rin nodded.

"I trust you Nee-Chan. I have to go now though. You take care and, by the way, Sesshoumaru-Sama wants to talk with you about...a couple nights ago." Kagome blushed as the door slid open then shut.

"...maybe he'll forget."

**-x-x-x-**

"Dearka, why are you following me?" Miriallia asked as she turned to face the blonde haired and tanned boy.

"I'm not. I'm just going in the same direction as you." Miriallia didn't look convinced.

"You're going to my room?"

"Are you inviting me?"

"T_T………no!"

"Damn, can I come in?"

"Does it help if I say I don't trust you?"

"That hurts. That...really hurt's." He said over-dramatically, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Leave."

"Come on Millie. Just come out with me for awhile." Her eyes widened at his offer.

"I'm with Tolle. You can't honestly expect me to go out with you."

"I don't."

"..."

"That's why I said to _come_ out with me."

-Sigh- She opened her door and walked in, turning slightly to look at him.

"Go...away...Dearka." She said as she before shutting her door in his face.

"...damn." He put his hands in his pockets before walking off.

**-x-x-x-**

Flay was glaring at practically everything and it didn't go unnoticed by either Sai or Tolle who happened to walk by her. Both turned and looked at her.

"Leave her. She has been causing nothing but trouble for everyone." Sai said as he pulled Tolle away from her as he glanced back once more before walking with his friend again.

"Stupid ship, Stupid Kira, Stupid Kagome and Stupid Coordinator's." She said to herself. She didn't notice the shadowy figure behind but she did feel the small prick on her arm.

"Ah," She slapped her hand against her arm and brought it away to reveal a drop of blood. Her eyes darkened a shade and she shook her head slightly, her eyes returning to normal quickly after.

"What just...hm," She turned to the direction the two boys had walked in and started off after them.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru had excused himself from Shiho politely and rushed to Kagome's room. She was pacing back and forth with Shippou already in there with Kiyoshi. Yzak was sitting down, watching in confusion as his love walked in a pattern, nervousness evident in her eyes.

"You felt it?" She looked up and nodded.

"He vanished moments ago but he was defiantly here. Kiyoshi and Shippou were with Yzak when they felt him."

"...we need to leave Orb base today then. Preferably within the next two hours."

"Is that a good Idea? Sango is still in Zaft Headquarters with Nicol."

"Have them come here and let Sango lead the forces in Orb Union along side of Captain Todaka. Nicol will be their man Mobile Pilot." Kagome nodded before turning to Yzak.

"Issue an emergency call, inform the soldiers, pilot's and excreta to return to the ship immediately and to prepare for take off. I will inform Uzumi and Cagalli of our departure."

"Mmm," Kagome turned to see the young girl lying on her bed beginning to wake up.

"I will inform Uzumi and his daughter. You stay here and gather as much information as you can." Kagome nodded and both boys left.

"Shippou, take Kiyoshi and go find Mrs. Murrue. Tell her that I sent you there and to just keep an eye on you." Shippou nodded and left to find the brunette woman who was so fond of his little brother.

She turned back to the blonde and sat back down in the chair next to her bedside. She watched the girl's magenta eyes flicker open and look around frantically.

"Whe-where?" Kagome watched as the girls pulse started racing as she started getting more and more frightened.

"Please, calm down, your safe. Do you remember me at all?" The blond calmed only barely as she turned to look at Kagome, her eyes widening in slight recognition.

"My name is Kagome, do you feel strange or anything?" Kagome asked as she took her clipboard and notes and grabbed her pen.

"I am fine."

"That's good. It means that the neutralizer has started taking effect." The girl's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Neutralizer?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Stellar's name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier. What do you want from me?"

"...I want to help you. I need you to answer a few questions first though. Where were you before my friends found you? You were running from something or someone, right?"

Stellar looked away from Kagome."

"Stellar was on Zaft. She was being trained with her two friends Auel and Sting. Auel told Stellar to run away and get somewhere safe. They had started giving us shots and the next thing we knew, we started forgetting."

"Forgetting what Stellar?"

"...I forgot."

"...I see. Who was it that your friend Auel wanted you to run away from?"

"I―"

**-THE CAPTAIN HAS ISSUED AN IMMEDIATE TAKE OFF. ALL CREW AND PERSONNEL PLEASE FIND YOUR WAY TO YOUR RESPECTED POSITIONS IN THE DEMONIC HOPE AND PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF.-**

**-I REPEAT-**

**-THE CAPTAIN HAS ISSUED AN IMMEDIATE TAKE OFF. ALL CREW AND PERSONNEL PLEASE FIND YOUR WAY TO YOUR RESPECTED POSITIONS IN THE DEMONIC HOPE AND PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF.-**

"Sorry about that, now please continue." Stellar nodded.

"Auel wanted Stellar to get far away from the man with the blue hair."

"...blue hair?"

"Yes, he has long blue hair and grey eyes. He is nice but Auel says that he is using us to meet his own ends. Sting doesn't like him at all but I am not sure why." Kagome nodded. She saw Yzak walk in silently and Stellar tensed slightly.

"Stellar, this is my boyfriend Yzak, Yzak, this is Stellar Loussier." He nodded his head towards her and sat in a chair further away from the two.

"So tell me Stellar, can you remember the man with long blue hair's name." She closed her eyes and tried thinking.

"We called him Mr. Bert Randal. Auel said that it was probably not his real name though and opted to calling him insults and bad words and such."

"Hmm." Kagome took a blank piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Yzak.

"Can you take thiat to Rin?" He nodded and left the room once more.

"Well, you have been very helpful. Now, why don't we get you cleaned up and trim the dead ends off your hair." Kagome watched the reaction with the word 'dead, die or death' and smiled when Stellar only seemed to tense instead of going into hysterics.

She nodded and Kagome placed the clipboard down and helped the girl stand up. She helped her move to the shower and watched as she turned the water on before leaving to the young blonde some clothes.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned from her stride through the hallway and saw Aisha running up to her with a box.

"Here, some dresses for the girl."

"Her name is Stellar, and thank you."

"No problem. I also managed to buy some undergarments for her as well. I hope Stellar will like them." Kagome smiled and took the box graciously from Aisha before saying a quick thank you and walking away. As she walked back she met up with Yzak and Rin who were walking to her room.

"Rin, did you find a match?" She shook her head no.

"I didn't but I found a few that were...very similar." Kagome smiled at that before walking in with the three. She walked into the bathroom and saw that Stellar was already out of the shower and drying off. She smiled and placed the box down before pulling out a long white silk dress and a short blue silk dress. Shaking her head Stellar moved forward and pulled on a pair of simple white undergarments.

"How about this one for now?" Kagome said, as she pulled out and A-Line dress that ended at her knees in light blue with white Hawaiian flowers outlined in black. She handed her a pair of white sandals and a white sash.

"Thank you." Kagome nodded and left for her to change.

"So what did you find?" She asked Rin who was waiting with the folder.

"It was a surprisingly easy search with the description given and I'm sure that you know one of them."

"Well, that's why I sent this to you. I knew I recognized the name but I'm positive I don't know anyone by the name of Bert or Randal."

"You're right to think it sounds familiar and it should. Bert Randal is not his real name." Rin handed her the folder before sitting on the bed next Yzak who was just listening to them.

_Al__**bert **__B__**randal**_

_**Bert **__G__**randal**_

_Casen__**bert **__C__**randal**_

_Dil__**bert **__Lau__**randal**_

_Es__**bert **__St__**randal**_

_Fig__**bert **__Ju__**randal**_

_Gil__**bert **__Du__**randal**_

_Hellen__**be―**_

"Gilbert Durandal! He's behind the Extendeds?" Rin shrugged and Yzak's eyes widened slightly at the renowned name.

"Miss. Kagome?" Kagome turned and saw Stellar standing in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Could you cut my hair?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh, I can't do that. I'm really bad when it comes to cutting hair. I think Aisha or Miriallia would be better to ask. Rin, would you?" Stellar walked up to Rin who held her hand out. Cautiously taking hold of it, she was pulled out of the room by a happy Rin and was pulled to find one of the two females named.

"So what do we do now?" They felt a small jolt as the ship began moving through the water. Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"Truthfully, if someone like him is in charge of the Extended project...I don't know if there is anything I can do. He isn't exactly what I would call powerful as he is influential. He could get innocent girls to kill their families if he told them that it would save a life or maybe thousands." Yzak frowned but nodded. His mother had told him of Durandal and he personally didn't like hearing about him.

The two sat on the bed and continued thinking of a solution and course of action.

**-x-x-x-**

Tolle said goodbye to Sai as they parted ways. He looked behind him and realized Flay was following him and so he turned and watched as she stopped. She turned and started running, looking back in a signal for him to follow. Curiosity getting the best of him, he started chasing after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Dearka watched as Flay ran by and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Miriallia had changed and caught up with him and his slow pace.

"What's happening?" She asked, referring to why Flay was running like her life depended on it. Suddenly Tolle ran past them and after Flay, he didn't even spare them a glance. He wasn't even aware that they were there.

"Come on." Miriallia said as she pulled Dearka by the sleeve of his shirt and into the direction Tolle and Flay took off in.

**-x-x-x-**

Tolle saw her run into a room and followed only to enter an empty and dark room.

"Tolle?" He turned and saw Miriallia.

"Millie, did Flay come in here?"

"No, why would she have? Tolle, come here!" He frowned but did as told. He sat on a chair and next to a dimly lit lamp. Miriallia moved closer to him and got down between his legs and started unzipping his pants.

"Mill, what are you―" She captured his lips in a searing kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he melted into the kiss.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was walking down the hall in a scurry as she felt Naraku's aura again, Yzak following close behind. She saw Dearka and Miriallia up ahead, both standing in shock at a dark room that's door was open. Miriallia had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Millie?" She turned to face Kagome and then took off running. Dearka glared into the room before running after her. Kagome raised a brow and looked around the corner only to see Tolle and Flay in a very heated situation.

"This reeks of Naraku." She turned away as Tolle plunged into the red head.

"He is lost to far into the illusion to get drawn out. Only Kikyou would know how to break it."

"Illusion?" Yzak watched as she walked away and followed after her.

"Yes, it's an illusion. Tolle no doubt see's Millie and Flay most likely sees Kira. They are trapped in an Illusion and despite the fact that they may say different names, hey hear what they want." Kagome walked into the mess room and asked Sesshoumaru where Kikyou was.

"She stayed in Orb with InuYasha, Ayame, Kouga and the pups. Why?"

Kagome began explaining the situation.

**-x-x-x-**

"Millie, open up." Dearka banged on the door multiple times before it finally opened to reveal a very distressed girl.

He didn't ask permission this time, merely letting himself in and pulled her to her bed. She didn't object when he pulled her down on the bed and held her close in his lap. She started crying and he rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, I'm here for you Millie." She closed her eyes and smiled lightly, still crying as she let sleep take her.

_**-Dream-Sequence-**_

_Miriallia stood next to a clearing in the woods and was surprised to see a man wearing dark purple and black robes sitting against a tree. He had long wavy black hair, his eyes shut so she couldn't see the color._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_She heard him ask._

"_Does what hurt?"_

"_The feeling of betrayal. Does it hurt?"_

_She felt her heart clench in pain._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want the pain to stop?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I can take that pain away from you, if you give yourself to me."_

"_...I―"_

"_Forget him, forget the one who betrayed you, never let him haunt you again."_

"_...I―"_

"_Be mine."_

"_I..."_

"_Be mine!"_

"_...yes."_

_His eyes opened and he stared into her eyes and smirked cruelly as his red eyes seemed to hold a sick and twisted delight as she succumbed to the stranger in her dreams. He held his hand out to her and when she took it he pulled her into his chest and captured her lips. Her normal teal green eyes started shadowing over as they started to become lifeless and dull._

"_Show Kagome that I am no longer playing games. Things are going to get serious soon. Relay my message to her, Miriallia."_

_**-End-Dream-Sequence-**_

Her lifeless, dull teal eyes snapped open as she stood up gently and quietly made her way out of the room. A sleeping Dearka lay unaware of the change in the girl he had come to adore.

She walked down the hall and into the weaponry, taking a gun from the counter she made her way back to the room that Tolle and Flay occupied.

**-x-x-x-**

_**-BANG-**_

Kagome's head shot up and she ran towards the echoing sound of the gunshot. Many other soldiers following close behind her.

_**-BANG-**_

She turned and again, she saw Miriallia in the door way, a gun held tightly in her hands, a faded smoke coming from the barrel.

"Shit. MILLIE!" Miriallia turned the gun on Kagome and looked her in the eyes.

"_Kagome Higurashi, Protector of the Shikon No Tama. The games end now. This is going to start getting serious soon."_

Miriallia's finger moved over the trigger.

_**-BANG-**_

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the hit, instead she heard a soft grunt. Opening her eyes she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Sapphire blue orbs gazing back into her steel blue/grey orbs.

"_No..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Jakotsu & Envy: x_x & -_-**

**Jakotsu: That's not nice.**

**Envy: That's screwed up.**

**Me: Uh, since they aren't saying it, Please Read and Review. Saank You.**

**Envy: How can you sleep at night?**

**Jakotsu: Oh, P.S. to readers. She's writing a Me and Kagome fic too.**

**Envy: And starting the second chapter of mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own GundamSeed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/GundamSeed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

**"Bad News!"**

Kagome felt as if her legs had turned to jelly, sliding to the floor with Yzak in her arms, she stared at his limp form.

"Y-Yzak...? Yzak?" She placed her head over his chest and sighed when she heard the faint beat of a heart.

"Shippou, take Kiyoshi to my room and stay with him there. Mwu, Natarle, check on the two in the room. Murrue...please place Mir― Miss. Haww in one of the lower deck cells with two soldiers at the cell itself and two outside the entrance to the cells. Also, I will ask that everyone stay away from Miss. Haww for the time being."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Dearka, could you get him to the recovery ward?" Dearka looked back to Miriallia who was being carried by Murrue. The gun lying abandoned on the floor.

"Yeah." He picked his long term friend up and carried him to the room requested.

Kagome stayed behind. She had seen them, tears, something they had all missed, tears falling from the blank cold stare of the young Miriallia Haww.

"Captain...Miss. Alster was shot in the side and managed to avoid any major wounds."

"What about Mr. Koenig?"

"He...Tolle..." Mwu sighed as he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Mr. Koenig received the bullet right to the head. He is dead." Natarle spoke assertively.

"I understand. Please have Tolle ready for a burial out in sea. As for Miss. Alster, place her in a different room from Yzak and placed with two guard security as well." They nodded and saluted before leaving to do as told.

"Everyone else, return to your stations." Everyone cleared out except for Lacus and Nina.

"Kagome...?"

"I'm fine. I just want to see Yzak right now." Lacusnodded and followed after Kagome with a concerned Nina behind them.

**-x-x-x-**

Murrue finished locking the cell and looked at the light brunette with a sad look on her face. Two guards walked in and stood on opposites sides of the cell. Walking out of the room she saw two guards were already at the main entrance too.

'What kind of war is this?'

She climbed into the elevator and waited for it to rise to the second deck where she came face to face with Mwu.

"What's going on with the other two?"

"Flay is just unconscious with a minor wound. Tolle is...I'm preparing his funeral rites now." Murrue's eyes widened as he entered and they headed to the third level deck. When the elevator door opened they saw the glint of a sword and silver hair.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was leaning against the wall in the healing ward, watching as the doctor pulled the bullet from his chest. When he finished he walked over to her with a stressed look.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news, which would you like first."

"Good news."

"The bullet missed any vital organs, landing just two inches from the heart. It was removed fairly easy and the wound _itself_ is healing."

"Bad news?"

"The bullet was laced with an unknown poison but that's not all. After taking a look at the bullet, we found that it isn't one of ZAFT's, the gun however _is _one of ours. I can't do much else for him until the poison is out of his system completely."

"This has Naraku written all over it. I will remove the poison, if you would, please step outside." The doctor nodded and stepped out as Dearka came in. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay Kagome." She turned and faced him with a smile, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know that. I will make sure of it personally. If it drains me of all of my energy and healing abilities...he'll get better." Dearka stared in shock as she pulled away from his hand and moved closer to Yzak. Placing her hands over his wound, a faint pink glow, similar to the one he saw the jewel she possessed emit, started forming around the wound.

**-x-x-x-**

Lacus had left with Nina to find _their_ boyfriends, in hopes of comfort. Kira and Zeke were in the command deck, both unaware of the happenings of the past thirty minutes or so.

"Oh Kira..." Kira turned when Lacus came running in with tears running down her cheeks.

"Zeke..." Zeke held his arms open and let the blond run into his embrace, a frown marring both boy's features.

"Lacus, what's wrong?"

"It's horrible, Miriallia tried to shoot Kagome but Yzak jumped in front and got shot instead. She also shot Tolle and Flay. Tolle is...he's dead." She said, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Kira's eyes widened at the death of one of his closest friends. His grip around Lacus tightened slightly and she stopped crying.

"Kira, will you be alright?"

"Y-yeah, how are Yzak and Kagome?"

"We don't know, only that they are both alive...for the most part." Nina commented. Her eye's shadowing over slightly as they changed to a pale blue.

"I'm sure that Yzak will be fine. However, you two should get some rest. It has obviously been a busy day for the both of you." Zeke told them. They nodded and left the embraces of the ones they loved, heading off in the direction of their room's. Kira walked out and headed to where the Recovery room would be.

Zeke sighed, staying where he was since he was currently in charge since both Kagome and Murrue were not present.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome heard the door open to the recovery room and looked up to see Kira walking in with a lost look.

"Tolle..." Kagome could only shake her head. She patted the spot next to her on the empty bed across from Yzak. Dearka was sitting in the chair next to him with Kiyoshi on his lap. The little boy had come running in after she had healed him. The doctor had come in to take a few more tests thn left to get results.

Kira made his way to the uncomfortable bed and sat down next to her before lying his head down in her lap. She placed a hand on his head as her fingers ran through his brown messy locks.

"Why did she...?" He couldn't finish as tears started to run freely from his violet eyes and onto her pristine white uniform that she now wore.

"Kira, you must listen to me. Don't blame Miriallia for the happenings tonight. This was not her fault. I have no doubt that she was decieved by someone who is trying to get at me. He is making her relive _my_ past."

"Your past? What happened in your past?"

"I...I had killed someone that was very close to me...if not for my oldest brother and teacher...I would have lost him, I would have lost many of them."

"Who?"

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and...my son...Shippou."

"But they are alive."

"That's because Sesshoumaru brought them back. Here, let me tell you what happened, that way you will understand why you can't blame Miriallia. It happened 500 years ago..."

**_-Flashback-_**

_Kagome sat beneath the Tree of Ages crying. Having been told by InuYasha that he loved her then to go behind her back and sleep with...her, she couldn't take it. She kne he didn't want to hurt her but...he did none the less. So drawn into her own grief and pain, she never noticed the approaching aura, nor did she notice the evil pulsing around it. Only when it finally landed behind her did she take notice of what and who was behind her._

_Standing straight she turned a glare on the man._

_"Naraku...what do you want?" She asked._

_"You've been broken, but by whom, I wonder." Her eyes hardened as stared at the man before her. Crimson orbs met steal blue._

_"I asked you a question, now answer. I will not ask you a third time!" She said coldly, her eyes narrowing at the man before her. This was one of the traits she had managed to pick up from her Instructor._

_"Oh my, you almost sent chills down my spine...almost. Kukuku, since you asked however, I will supply you with the answer. I am here to help you." _

_Kagome scoffed._

_"Your kind help is not wanted. Leave now."_

_"Listen girl! You may talk big, but we both know that I could easily kill you and your mutt wouldn't even notice. He's still to busy rutting with the clay pot bitch he claims better then you." Her eyes widened, pain started to resurfaces again in her once cold orbs._

_"Stop it..." She said a soft, almost broken tone._

_"He doesn't need you anymore."_

_"I don't want to hear it..."_

_"He has Kikyou now, the better archer_―_"_

_"No..." Her eyes swelling over with tears._

_"Better looking_―_"_

_"No more..."_

_"Better kisser, more experienced in_―_"_

_"STOP IT I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!"_

_Her powers flared dangerously around her, enveloping her in a sphere of pink hues. He stepped back cautiously to avoid the slivers of pink energy wanting to purify the evil that pours from his very being._

_"Of course, I wonder how much of that is true." Her powers dimmed slightly and he stepped forward a bit._

_"What do you mean?" Tears now falling from her eyes._

_"I mean...that even though these are his thoughts that doesn't mean there true. From what I can see, you are the better archer and much stronger then Kikyou. I should know, having had more of your arrows hit me then I'd like to admit." Her powers slowly started to calm down. He smirked but she paid little to no attention to that._

_"She is most definitely not the better looking between the two of you, not to mention, you my little miko, are breathing still. You are alive." He said taking a step forward causing her to retaliate with a step back._

_"Now I wonder, if..." He closed in on her, palm now lightly touching her cheek, lips caressing hers. She stiffened considerably before his other hand found it's way to her back and started massaging soothing circles on her. She slowly loosened up, her mind started to scream for her to stop but...she couldn't. She felt a prick at her back and felt the world around her start to vanish._

_When he pulled away her eyes slowly opened to reveal cold lifeless orbs._

_"My dear, you are most definitely the better kisser. Now, I want you to take these and kill the halfbreed InuYasha." Her body took the offered bow and arrows before making her way through the forest and to the place she knew InuYasha to be. When she arrived, her body went rigid as she watched the dead miko trail her fingers up the naked back of the man she once loved. She pulled an arrow from the quiver ovr her shoulder and notched it onto the bow, aiming at the deceitful hanyou before her, she released it. An ear piercing cry met her ears and a tear fell from her emotionless eyes._

_'Good my dear, beautifully done. Now, the Slayer and Monk. Get them next!'_

_"Of course...Master Naraku." She turned and started towards the village. She felt a presence nearing the clearing she had just left and knew it to be Sesshoumaru. Paying no mind to him she continued on with two arrows held tightly in her hands._

_She arrived only a few minutes later at the village and saw that Sango was yelling at Miroku again._

_'She wants to die, she can't take the hurt that the Monk pushes on her. Kill her.' She hid in the dark shadows and raised her bow, once more notching an arrow and letting it fly._

_"SANGO, LOOK OUT!!!" She watched as the Monk was too late and watched his love fall to the earths floor. He followed soon after, only finding time to turn towards the direction of the arrow._

_"M-momma?!?!" She turned her head towards the wide eyes and shaken Shippou. Tears now falling freely from her still emotionless eyes._

_'Kill the kit next.'_

_She raised the bow and drew an arrow back. He looked into her eyes and they saddened, he knew that nothing he said could bring her back to reality._

_"I love you momma." He said softly, tears falling from his green eyes. She hesitated for just a moment and closing her blank, lifeless eyes...she released the arrow, blood splattering on the fox kit's body._

_'Good, good. Beautifully done my dear Miko.'_

_She felt something strike her in the neck and everything went black._

_When she woke up, her friends stood before her all worried and scred that she wouldn't return to them._

**_-End-Flashback-_**

"Sesshouaru had apparently gotten to InuYasha in time and revived him, then followed the scent of my tears to my other victims, reviving them as well. Kikyou, if it hadn't been for her and Sesshoumaru, I'd be dead. Sesshoumaru was about to kill me, thinking that I had betrayed him and them but she had gotten to him before he could, telling him that I had a tinted jewel shard in my back that had poisoned my mind and had darkened my soul, my tears and Kikyou had saved me."

"Your tears?" Kira lifted his head from his godmothers lap and looked around. Dearka had apparently been listening too.

"Even though my mind had been tainted with evil...my heart knew what I was doing was wrong." The door opened and the three turned to see the doctor from earlier come in.

"If it's more bad news leave. I don't want to hear it." She said in a cold tenor, causing shivers to run down the elders back.

"I'm afraid that it is bad news." The three sighed and Kagomemotioned for him to continue. "Well, it would seem that...Commander Joule has gone into a comatose state, it is unclear the time span at which he will remain in said state." Kagome felt her heart stop beating and tears swelled in her eyes.

"I understand, please leave now, thank you." The doctor nodded before leaving the room.

"Kagome..." Kira called to her, but she did not respond.

_'You have to pull through Yzak...I...I cant do this without you.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, first things first...I'm sorry I killed off Tolle, but we have gotten to the start of the Climax and things are bout to get a little dangerous.**

**Kagome: Jakotsu and Envy will be taking a well deserved vacation until Devil-Babe-911―**

**Goku: A.K.A JadeFoxxx**

**Kagome: Decides that they can come back.**

**Sango: Also please take a minute to look at her newest crossover featuring―**

**Goku: Dragon Ball Z**

**Sango: And―**

**Kagome: InuYasha**

**Miroku: The main couple will of course be paired off with our very own―**

**Kagome: Me**

**Miroku: And―**

**Vegeta: Me**

**Me: Please Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own GundamSeed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/GundamSeed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**NEW PLANS and...!"**

Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, DaCosta and Andrew stared in shock at Kagome. It had been a week since they were told about Yzak's comatose state and now...Kagome was giving new orders to all of her crew.

"Kags, I don't think that's a good idea." Kira said, referring to her orders.

"Kira, I wasn't asking. Lacus will return to her home on Earth with you, Athrun, Cagalli, Andrew and DaCosta. You will all take the Eternal and Lacus will be supplied with a crew hand selected by me so that I know she will be safe."

"But with Athrun and Kira with me and Yzak...Kagome, you are leaving yourself open to attacks. All that you will have is―"

"Dearka, Nicol and Mwu will be on my ship, I will also be here and I am sure you are all aware of my capabilities behind my Gundam or in the Captains seat. I will let no more harm befall my crew. I need you to do as told, for me. I am sure, that when you are needed, you will know. But I will not be able to get in contact with you from here on out. Now, Eternal is already prepared for take off, your stuff has been moved and your crew is ready for departure. Your Gundam's have been moved as well. Be careful." They sighed but saluted and left to do as told, leave.

Kagome glanced over at her laptop and typed a few things in. A serious façade covered her features as she finished keying in a few more things before logging out and closing her laptop. She looked to the couch in her office/room, Kiyoshi lay asleep on the couch as she made her way over to him and carefully picked him up. Her office changing back into a bedroom, she moved him beneath the sheets of her bed and left, locking the room before heading to the Eternal.

**-x-x-x-**

Aisha watched from afar as Andrew boarded the Eternal, a sad smile marred her face.

"He will be fine, I'm sure of it." Aisha jumped to see Murrue standing there.

"I hope so, I've had to avoid him since he arrived with Miss. Clyne. I understand why, but still..." She looked back as the last of the crew boarded. Kagome arriving in time to signal the departure, Lacus and Kagome's ships right next to each other. Nicol was moving the crew and others to the Eternal from the Demonic Hope before they arrived at Josh-A which wouldn't be for a while.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was well aware of the fact that Alaska was _supposedly_ a target of ZAFT, but from experience dealing with Patrick, she knew that the real threat, was in Josh-A. The Cyclops...and if she didn't stop it...

'_Naraku, if he is leading this entire operation then there is a chance that he has spare keys for that stupid system. I need to shut it down manually.'_

Kagome watched the Eternal vacate and left the top of the Demonic Hope, heading the front command center. When the door slid open Zeke saluted and she returned the gesture before taking her seat in the center chair.

"Prepare to descend 1,500 feet below sea level." A red light flashed around the ship signaling a lock down and for everyone to return to the ship if they were outside. After ten minutes of this the light stopped and the ship locked all doors leading to the outside.

"Commence descent, 20 feet below sea level." She felt the ship begin to descend and listened as Zeke counted off the feet they hit. 20…. 50…. 100…. The numbers continued getting higher as they continued getting lower. It was about ten minutes later that they were 950 feet below sea level. "980 Ma'am…. 1,030…. 1,080…."

Again, she tuned him out like most of the others. It was his job, so she couldn't exactly complain about how annoying the numbers were getting.

**-x-x-x-**

Dearka sat in a corner of Miriallia's room, ignoring the annoying sound of the water trying to compress the Demonic Hope. He sighed as he stood up and made his way out of the room that he'd slept in for the last past week. He hated this, the fact that Miriallia was being locked up because of..._Naraku_, some spider demon reincarnation with a grudge.

He made his way towards the lower deck cells and was a bit surprised to see that the guards were no longer standing at the doors. Actually, all four were playing poker a little bit a ways.

"I swear, she actually expects me to believe that she hadn't been in control of her body." Guard 1.

"I know, she said the same thing to me. _Let me go, I swear I didn't mean it!_ Like that will do any good." Guard 2.

"I'm a little surprised that the Captain hasn't ordered the death sentence on her." Guard 3.

"I don't think she will. Captain had said something similar to what the girl did. She said that she was possessed but until she was positive that Naraku no longer inhabited her mind, she would remain down here." Guard 4.

"Who the hell is this Naraku guy she keeps talking about?" Guard 2.

"I'm not sure, I just know that this isn't the first time he has attacked the Captain or her crew. According to Nicol, when I asked about it, she was attacked directly by the guy, then so were Dr. Rin and Elsman's dad. Now we are finding out that this guy is capable of _possessing_ people and has caused one girl to attack and kill her now deceased boyfriend and place a girl in the medical ward along with Commander Joule, which, I think that was the one that put Captain in the foul mood that she's been in." Guard 4.

"It's understandable. I heard a few of the girls talking with the second in command about how Captain is apparently pregnant, and with Commander Joule's kid." Guard 1.

"Your kidding!" Guard 3.

Dearka ignored the rest of the conversation as they played and chatted over what was going on around the ship. He moved carefully and frowned, forgetting about the fact that he wasn't aloud to see her. He opened the door silently and entered, shutting it swiftly before the four guards noticed it open.

"_Millie?"_ He whispered, walking towards the cell. He looked inside and felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"D-Dearka...I...I didn't...I'm sorry! I swear I―"

"_Shh~…. Millie, I know, you didn't do it, it was Naraku. Kagome knows this. She just doesn't want to risk him killing anyone else through you."_ He put his hands through the cell and beckoned her towards him. She moved closer to him and felt his arms wind around her, her form pressed gently against the cool steal bars.

"Tolle...I killed him...I heard the Guard say that I shot my boyfriend. I-I-_oh god_..." She cried in his arms and he rubbed small circles on the middle of her back.

"_I will talk with Kagome. See if I can get you out of here."_

"...Dearka...why? I kept pushing you away, why did you come here?"

"_I...I don't know. Look, it doesn't matter, I'm here. I will get you out of here."_ He pulled his arms out, running his hands along her arms, giving her hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance before walking towards the door and leaving a stealthily as possible.

**-x-x-x-**

Nicol sat with Shippou and Natarle, just talking about the happenings on the ship like must of the crew had been lately. Mwu walked in with Stellar holding his hand. She still got dizzy every once in a while and for some reason Mwu had taken it upon himself to take care of her. She had immediately clung to him.

"Morning Stellar." Nicol said politely to the 12 year old. She smiled and bowed before continuing with Mwu to the room Murrue was in.

It had been four days since they released the casket with Tolle inside into the sea. They had walked in to see Sesshoumaru holding his sword over his lifeless body, a frown on his face. He said something about hell demons already dragging Tolle's soul to hell. Mwu hadn't liked the wording used at all but had said nothing as he and Murrue watched the regal male sheath his blade and walked silently from the room.

Since then, Mwu had rarely been seen away from the small blonde child with the magenta eyes.

"Mr. Mwu, where are we going?"

She asked in a soft voice, fragile to the surroundings around her ever since the gun firing a week ago. Yes, she had been trained to fight...but that fact didn't make her any less of a child. Mwu could see this, the innocence still held in her eyes.

"We are going to find Murrue." He said as he pulled her lightly out of the way of a few soldiers who were carrying stacks of paperwork.

**-x-x-x-**

Murrue was in Tolle's room with Natarle and Aisha when a knock came to the door. The girls looked up when Murrue called out for who ever it was on the other side to come in. Murrue gave a sad smile and motioned for him to come in and help them out. They were packing all of his stuff up. Stellar released his hand and moved to a corner of the room that a picture had been forgotten in. She picked it up and saw the boy who had been shot, the girl who had shot him and the one she knew as Kira.

"It's like Stellar, Sting and Auel..." The four looked over at her and Mwu moved over to her, frowning as a tear fell onto the picture, no doubt from one of the blondes own memories.

"Stellar is going to go find Kagome." The girl said before walking out of the room with the picture in hand.

"It seems, that everyone is being affected...by this past week..." Aisha said as she continued placing pictures and books in a box.

"..." No one said anything, just continued packing up the room. Mwu resisted the urge to follow and remained with the three females to help them clean the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled in content and mild happiness when Zeke finally stopped counting.

"Continue towards Josh-A. When we are about five miles away from the island call me." He nodded as she stood up and walked out of the room. She watched as two people came up to her, Dearka and Stellar. One was crying the other just looked depressed.

"Stellar, what's wrong dear?"

"Stellar misses her friends Sting and Auel." Kagome frowned and sighed.

"There is nothing I can do about that right now. When I can, I will try to retrieve Auel and Sting, I will do all that I can. I promise."

"I trust you."

"Kagome, can I speak with you?"

"...Stellar, go wake Kiyoshi up. I've let him sleep in." She nodded and walked off towards Kagome's room. Kagome looked at Dearka as he leaned against the wall and slid down. "I'm not getting on the floor." He looked up at her and she once more sighed. "Miriallia...?" He glanced away from her and she nodded to herself.

"When will you let her out of there?"

"...If I let her out...you will be responsible for her actions...she will stay in your room or you will stay in her room. I will not risk her taking out another member of my crew."

"But you said it yourself! That wasn't her!" He said standing tall.

"That may be, but even so, if he still has a hold of her mind then I might as well let Naraku walk the halls of my ship! That is pretty much what I'm doing if she has no control over herself. She will be a mindless puppet...Again!" He flinched back at that. "I can't let him win Dearka. I have had enough of his games. I will release her but as I said, you are responsible for her."

He nodded and bowed thankfully. She told him to stay there and wait for Stellar and Kiyoshi while she made her way to the cell.

She rolled her eyes at her _guards_. Pulling her gun out, she pointed it at each of their heads.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!" They all stood up and stared in embarrassment at her.

"If I were Naraku, you would all be dead!" She walked into the room and pulled her keys out, Miriallia looked up and looked away in shame.

"Don't look away!" Miriallia looked back at her. "I know it wasn't you, but the people on this ship...do not. They did not go through what I did, so they do not understand the things Naraku is capable of. I will let you out Miriallia, but you will be placed under supervision by Dearka. I can't keep you out of a death sentence if something like this happens again." Miriallia nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome...if I could take back everything that I...I would never...want to cause harm...I promise..." Kagome opened the cell and held her hand out.

"I know, you are in the same position I was...I am truly sorry about Tolle." Miriallia cried as she took Kagome's hand and fell into the embrace.

**-x-x-x-**

Naraku chuckled coldly. He had lost the link with that overly emotional brunette a while back...but the burgundy haired girl with the grudge against coordinators... now she was a completely different story. She...was his perfect tool now.

He caressed the soft sun kissed cheeks of the unconscious girl.

'_How pathetic...you have forgotten Kagome...my ability to appear when most unexpected, I don't need a way into your ship...I make my own.' _He smirked cruelly before picking the girl up bridal style and vanishing without a trace.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru walked around the ship with a glass jar in his hands. He had received many stares and in all truth and technicality, it was starting to irk him. He had been ordered two days back to retrieve the heart of the wind sorceress, and though he didn't like being ordered, he understood the reasoning behind Kagome's words. Kagura was at a disadvantage and couldn't go too far without her heart, now she was capable of leaving long distances without Naraku finding her.

"Sesshoumaru! Where is the Captain!?" He turned to see Shiho running with Nina and Zeke towards him. Their faces flushed and breathing rapid.

"I would assume she was either in her room, the medical ward with Yzak or the front command deck. Why?"

"Miss. Alster is no longer in the medical ward that she had been placed in."

His eyes widened. _'I didn't sense it...her leaving...or...him coming...'_ He took off in the direction of Kagome's scent. He saw her coming in from the lower deck cells with an arm around Miriallia and stopped before her. "Kagome, we have a problem. Flay Alster is gone."

"Flay...I see, there is not much I can do about that. Me and Rin figured that he would take someone, but with me on the ship, I'm not able to leave while beneath the sea, so I cannot pursue him or Flay. All we can do...is wait..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed!!! ^_^''**

**List 2**

What's In It For Me** X**

Lady Strike

_**NEXT UP!!!**_

**(She to He)**

Stealing Never Felt So Hot

Sealed With A Kiss

Scarlet Heart

Playing With Fire: CHAINED

My Fiancé's Best Friend

Bloody Tears

STAY ALIVE

**List 3**

The Daughter of the Devil

The Forgotten Cave

Unwanted

One More Try

Favorite Things

The Last To Know

Quirks by 4

Justice!

Weakness

STEALING KISSES

_**(All CAPS are NEW stories)**_

**READ AND REVIEW!!! ^_^''**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own Gundam Seed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/Gundam Seed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**It Starts!"**

Kagome wasn't sure about what to do with Flay, her absence wasn't exactly missed, well...at least not by her, however...

'_Naraku, you seem to be getting better at getting on and off unnoticed. You are just playing with me, it seems. Or maybe, maybe you know that you can't win, you and I...we are at the moment equals...I don't like that anymore then you do.'_

"Captain?" Kagome turned to see Zeke standing in the doorway of the medical bay, the two soldiers standing guard were peeking around the corner. Kagome was seated next to the medical bed, her hand clasped around Yzak's hand firmly.

"Yes Zeke?"

"We are under Josh-A, did you want to ready the underwater sea pods or..."

"Prepare Duel,"

"Ah, Duel!?" Zeke looked to Yzak who still looked far from consciousness.

"Yes, I will be piloting Duel, however...give Midoriko orders, to modify it for underwater travel and Ocean Terrain. Also, have her set up her MOS on the Duel as well."

"...right." He turned and pushed the two heads out of the door before walking out himself and shutting the doors.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed Yzak on the forehead before leaning down to his ear, _"Wake up...Yzak...wake up..." _She whispered softly before pulling away and walking out of the medical bay and making her way to her own room.

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Unconscious-Sequence-**_

'_That voice...Wake up it says...am I asleep?'_

_A void of white nothingness surrounded him._

'_If I am asleep, then why won't I wake up...why do I recognize that voice...such a soft voice...so beautiful...so familiar...I want to hear it...again...'_

_**-End-Unconscious-Sequence-**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped out of the shower; she had gone to clean up while Midoriko modified Duel for her use. She looked into the mirror with the white towel wrapped around her form.

'_...such a bother...'_

She sat at her vanity with a frown as she ran her fingers through her long hair that skimmed the floor.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where's Kagome?" Dearka asked as he watched Midoriko's holographic figure move back to the Lady Strike.

"She may still be in the medical bay with Yzak." Zeke responded to the question.

"Well, then when are we going to leave?"

"You're not...yet," Everyone turned to see Kagome standing there. Their eyes widened at her new look. "I will leave first and prepare the evacuation sequence, then...I'll get ready for a confrontation with Naraku. I'll contact you guys when you need to launch. Also, when I launch, I want the Demonic Hope to launch at full speed and get away from the Island, in case the Cyclops does go off...I don't wan't...to lose the crew, or this ship."

"**Yes Ma'am,"** They called, saluting to their captain.

"Kag's, you cut...your hair..." Dearka said in surprise, running a hand through her hair and down to the end, where it stopped a couple inches past her elbows.

"It would only get in my way."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Dearka asked. Kagome wore a Black Cotton Skirt with Tartan pleats in red, blue and white hues, an X on her left hip on the skirt was also in the same pleat design and colors. Her shirt was a black slashed Lycra with slashes to the arms and on the back, a pair of black knee length sock and black tinny shoes were also adorned. Sesshoumaru walked in and stared with hidden surprise before smirking.

"The Demonic Hope walks," He moved closer to his little sister, "again..."

"I need my bow and arrows."

"There in my room." Sesshoumaru said before leaving to get the need weapon.

"Wait," Dearka stared in horror. "You aren't planning on fighting him face to face are you!?"

"That's exactly what I'm planning; this can only be settled by me and him! The pawns, rooks, knights and bishops can only do so much!! Just the Queen, and the King can make their final moves, the ones that count, it's me and him now! I'll kill him!"

"That's all fine," Kagome jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned and saw Mwu standing with Stellar, Kiyoshi in his arms and Miriallia who walked over to Dearka. "Just make sure that whatever move her majesty makes is the right move."

"No pressure," She said sarcastically.

"No, there's pressure, you have all of Josh-A on your shoulders, the Earth, PLANTS and most of the universe is―"

Kagome's eyes went narrow, "Mwu! Now is a good time to shut up!" She snapped. "I know what is depending on me."

"The you also know, Yzak is counting on more then just you winning, he's counting on your survival, on you coming back. With both you...and this one..." He placed his pointer finger on her stomach, "still intact."

"I-I know, I will come back!"

She grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows from Sesshoumaru who had just came in.

"Don't forget..." Kagome looked to Dearka who held up a baby cub.

"Kiro, you ready...for one last confrontation with Naraku, before the real battle begins,"

-Erow-

"Good answer! Zeke!" Zeke looked up, "You're in charge!"

She moved to the Duel Gundam and got in, Kiro in her lap as the cockpit closed and she readied herself for launch. Zeke was already in the Captains seat giving orders by the time she was set up and ready.

"_Alright , be careful!"_

Kagome nodded before Zeke's face vanished from the screen.

"Kagome Higurashi, Duel Gundam, Launching!"

**-x-x-x-**

Lacus sighed, it had been a week and a half since they arrived at her home, so far nothing drastic had happened, but she was becoming anxious. Not to mention, Kira and Athrun were restless, Cagalli was furious too.

-Birdy-Birdy-

"Huh?" Lacus turned to see Birdy flying hectically about in the air. Her Haro's were jumping about on the ground in the same crazy manner too. "Navy-Chan, Mr. Pink, Birdy?" She asked in a worried tenor.

"Lacus? What's wrong?" She turned and saw Kira walking out to her.

"I think...it's time we headed out. Kira, you and Athrun head out to Josh-A. I will take the Eternal and the crew to the outer boarder of Earths Atmosphere."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. Now go, and be careful Kira!" She called as he took off towards the others. He turned and nodded before continuing.

"Please, let this war end soon. This war, we have all lost something dear to us, we have also all been blinded during some point of this war. Isn't it time for us to put an end to it all, we are all tired," She sighed before heading to the Eternal.

Pink Haro followed behind after her with Birdy on her shoulder.

"Prepare Eternal for departure!" She said to Andrew, her tone full of confidence and order.

"Right!" She watched her crew and friends get on Eternal and start on its departure. Her father was watching from afar with a smile. He had come here a while ago as well. He came to inform her of something, she still didn't know what though since she had been busy at the time.

"Father, what was the news you brought."

"Ezaria Joule is now the Supreme Council Member. Patrick Zala isn't happy about it though, and hasn't been seen in a while."

"I see, thank you father, I will inform Kagome immediately."

He nodded and watched her take off to her ship.

**-x-x-x-**

"Zeke, we have an incoming call from Eternal!"

Zeke looked to Miriallia who sat in her spot as the CIC.

"Accept the call."

"Right."

"_Demonic Hope, this is Lacus Clyne! I have just received word from my father that Ezaria Joule is now the Supreme Council Member of Zaft! Also, Patrick Zala has not been seen since his demotion. We have heard no word on his whereabouts or if he may have any plans against Kagome or Ezaria."_

"Thank you for informing us, I will have the message conveyed to Kagome to see what she wants done."

"_Alright then. Also, am I right to assume that the first phase of the war has started?"_

"...Yes,"

"_Eternal has sent Freedom and Justice to assist Lady Strike."_

"Not Lady Strike...Kagome took Duel."

"_Ah! Can she fight in Yzak's Gundam?"_

"Yes, she had Midoriko modify it to her own abilities and put her OS on Duel as well. She will be fine; it's more of a sense of comfort I guess you could say."

"_Understandable. Also, Eternal will be on the outer orbit of Earth's Atmosphere."_

"Waiting in case the outcome of the battle turns bad?"

"_Best precaution I could think to take."_

"It was the right precaution to take. I'm sending Shani, Nicol and Mwu to you then."

"_Understood, we will await their arrival."_

"Let's hope that this goes the way we all planed."

"_Yes, let's hope...we are departing now, good luck to you all. When we get to our position, I'll send coordinates to you."_

"Right." Zeke watched as the screen turned to black. "Miss. Haww, relay Miss. Clyne message to Kagome, then to the Kusanagi."

"Sir," She said, before typing the call code for Duel.

**-x-x-x-**

Nicol glanced out of the Kusanagi's control deck. Cagalli had also had a feeling of foreboding, Sango too, both were now preparing for departure.

"Kagome..."

"She'll be okay Nicol," He turned to see Sango and smiled.

"I know, but...that doesn't stop me from worrying. What do you think she's about to do?"

"I think, truthfully, she's on her way to confront Naraku, for a final battle between rivals. Then...the battle between Coordinator's and Natural's...should begin."

"I see..." Sango took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Things...will definitely fall into place in the end."

"I hope so."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WooHoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Read and Review and I'll update quicker! ^_^''**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lady Strike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I own GundamSeed. I assure you that I will only be using the characters from Gundam Seed. This Idea was originally YzakJoulesZaftChic's Idea.**

**Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong rightfully to her. I am continuing this story because I remembered reading thee few chapters she had in 2005 and absolutely loved it, I was a little disappointed when she discontinued it though. I will change something's to fit my style of writing. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: InuYasha/GundamSeed Crossover. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era...552 years later she's in her time again after having lived all those years and she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community...She is needed to help Zaft capture the Strike Gundam.**

"**Finally!"**

'_It...It hurts...Yzak...I am so sorry.'_

Kagome fell to the cold floor, her senses slowly fading as everything began to fade.

"_KAGOME~!!!!"_

**~Earlier~**

**(Unconscious Sequence)**

'_That noise! It's so loud!'_

_Yzak looked around the white void in irritation._

'_I want that voice; I want to hear it again!'_

_Sirens rang through the room, loudly echoing in his ears, he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out everything._

'_It's so familiar, why...why...why!?'_

_**Yzak...**_

'_Such a beautiful voice she had...who...? No, no I know that voice!'_

_**Thank you for last night.**_

'_Yes, I know that voice...' He lifted his hand to his cheek, a faint memory of warmth suddenly feathered across his cheek._

_**Yzak, what's wrong?**_

'_I know the person who is talking...'_

_**Do you want me to heal the scar?**_

'_I know...'_

_**I love you too.**_

'_...that voice...'_

_**Alright Yzak, you have your orders, now go and...be careful.**_

'_I fell in love...'_

_**Guess what my secret is and I will tell you.**_

'_Secret...'_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

'_Mine...'_

_**Well, since you said please. Hehe.**_

'_Mine...'_

_**-BANG-**_

'_...Kagome...'_

**(End Unconscious Sequence)**

Rin was in the recovery ward, she had been ordered to take care of both Yzak and Stellar who was still undergoing cleansing of the Gamma.

**-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-**

She looked up as the heart monitor started to pick up it's pace. Her eyes widened. She massaged the spot above her eyes, hoping that the earlier alarms hadn't caused hallucinations. She moved over to Yzak and felt tears forming in her doe brown eyes.

"Good morning, Commander Joule."

"_...Rin...where is Kagome?" _He muttered out his question.

"She left a while ago."

A foreboding feeling filled him and Yzak sat up and immediately fell back onto the bed, his head spinning from the lack of movement. "Where, where did she go!? How long have I been out?"

"She left for the final battle on Josh-A with Naraku, she should be there by now. You've been out cold for about a month."

"_A month..."_

"Yzak!" Rin called out when he stood up suddenly, pushing her away. She had a needle in her hands and was about to apply it to him but he took it and tossed it to the ground, breaking it easily enough. "Yzak, please! You have to stay lying down! You just woke up!"

"Not soon enough! I have to go!" He left the room and made his way to his and Kagome's room, quickly showering and changing before heading to the locker rooms to pull on his suit. He made his way into the G-Hanger and his eyes widened. "DEARKA!" He called to his friend who just climbed into the Buster.

"...Yzak! Yzak your okay! You're awake!"

"Yes, now where is my Duel?"

"Kagome took it."

"Wha...ah!" He finally noticed Lady Strike. "...I don't suppose Sango and her cat are here."

"Well, Sango is on the Kusanagi with Nicol and Cagalli, but Kilala stayed aboard the Demonic Hope."

"Where is she?"

"I think with Zeke."

"Right, also, you were leaving I think."

"Ah! I'm heading to the Eternal, meeting them outside the Atmosphere."

"Good luck, be careful Dearka."

"You too." Dearka climbed into the cockpit and prepared for launch as Yzak ran to the front command center.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru watched as they cleared out of the immediate area around Josh-A. Their soldiers were already in heavy combat with the Naturals. Kira had arrived with Athrun and were trying to stop the fights, both working to reassure opposing sides while trying to also clear out the distance of the Cyclops.

"ZEKE!"

Zeke and Sesshoumaru turned, as did most of the others, to their awakened Commander.

"Yzak, nice of you to join us."

"Where is Kilala!?"

Zeke picked up the cat on his chairs arm. It 'mewed' before jumping to Yzak.

"Where are you going?"

"Where ever Kagome is."

"She's fighting face to face, it won't be easy to find her, and we have to keep in mind that the Cyclops could GO OFF―Damn it, he's gone."

"Sir, Lady Strike is preparing for launch!" Miriallia said.

"I didn't authorize it!"

"He's going whether you say so or not, sir."

"...Launch him. Tell him that when he finds Kagome, to immediately contact us and inform us of the situations progress!"

"Sir!"

"Hmm, Yzak...he reminds me of my brother, only...more tolerable, but just as reckless."

"Let's hope this recklessness doesn't end badly."

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Josh-A)**

Kagome and Kiro made their way to the command center, running inside she moved to the elevator only for a man to block her.

"..."

"Ma'am, do you have authorization―"

"I don't need authorization, Josh-A needs to immediately be evacuated."

"Ma'am, I haven't received order―"

"You just did! I am Captain Kagome Higurashi of ZAFT Forces Elite, I implore that you evacuate Josh-A! If not, you are all dead!"

"..." She ran past him and into the elevator, it moved to the top floor where it opened and the first person she saw was the renowned Azrael.

"Muruta! Where is Naraku?"

"Naraku? Never heard of him...who are you?" He asked with a sickly smile, standing from his spot with the remaining two druggies.

"I had figured he'd have told you of me. Kagome, ZAFT Elite Captain. Now..." She pulled her gun from beneath her shirt and hem of her bottoms.

"You will tell me where that bastard is, or I will end your pathetic and shameful existence here."

Loud evacuation alarms sent off and the building lights started flashing bright red.

"He left, to the Cyclops." Her eyes widened and she pulled the clip of her gun before aiming.

"WAIT. You said if I told you where he was you'd let me go."

"I never said I'd let you go."

**-BANG-**

"AHHH!"

"I said I wouldn't kill you." She watched him hobble to the door. She turned her gun to the two boys and frowned. "Do you choose your side, here?"

"We are only experiments lady, we got nothing to do with your rival!"

"...That's not what I asked."

"We are just here to kill!" The red head said. "It's all just a game."

"...and you?"

"I'd rather be elsewhere, but I will do as ordered."

"Then here is your first order! Grab your Mobil Suit and head to the Kusanagi! Tell Cagalli that Captain Higurashi sent you. I will give you your cure after this war. However, to sustain you, there is some of the Gamma Glipheptin on the airships." He nodded and closed his book, standing and walking past Azrael.

"You aren't leaving! You're an experiment, that's all you'll ever be! SHE'LL USE YOU TOO!"

"Shani has already been cured; you can ask to speak with him upon your arrival."

"..."

"M-me too!" The red head said suddenly.

"Then go, follow him." She turned as they left and shot Azrael in his other leg, causing another scream of pain to tear through the already loud sirens.

She opened the bullet clip and checked her bullets. Pulling two out, she left one and handed it to him.

"When you know your about to die, pull the trigger yourself. This is punishment, for ever siding and working for Naraku. However, no one deserves to die by him." He stared at her and pointed the gun at her, she smiled.

"I should warn you, I'm not affected by bullets. Why do you think someone like Naraku...is my enemy?"

She walked out of the room and made her way to the elevator, just as the doors shut...

**-BANG-**

'Good call Azrael...better then the Cyclops eating at you with radioactive energy.'

"Naraku..." She pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow. "This ends...today..."

**-x-x-x-**

Naraku sat on the top of the Cyclops machine. Rau Le Creuset and a soldier he had heard called Mwu La Flaga.

"It's pointless Mwu, it has to be this way."

"NARAKU!"

The two turned and Naraku smirked.

"You kids should leave; it's time for the adults to talk." Naraku said.

"Yes, of course."

"Not a chance Creuset!" Kagome fired an arrow and it went straight through his uniform. Naraku frowned as one of his _Knights_, fell face forward into the ground. His mask fell off and Kagome looked at the shocked expression on Mwu's face.

"La Flaga! Get out of here, NOW!"

"What about you?"

"I had given you orders to remain aboard the Demonic Hope! You disobeyed!"

"I had my own obligations!"

"The only obligations you have are to protect the Demonic Hope, Kusanagi, Eternal and the ones you care for, Murrue is on the Demonic Hope, where you SHOULD be!" He glanced at her and took off running only for his eyes to widen as pain tore through his body.

"N-no...AHHHHG!"

Kagome fired an arrow and it hit a tentacle that was protruding from Mwu's gut. Running quickly over to the blonde as Naraku recoiled his extended extra limb, she checked the wounds over. Placing a hand on his gut she did as much as she could in the allotted time given. Only managing to fix the inside up and heal the outside a bit before she grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of another attack of tentacles.

"Now please, Mwu, you told me to come back, because Yzak would be waiting for...Well, right now Murrue is waiting for you."

He nodded and left quickly with one hand holding his gut. He headed quickly to the Sky Grasper, leaving Kagome and Naraku to face the off other.

"Kagome...you really are a beauty to behold. Tell me, how's that young man who took your bullet."

"You bastard! YOU USED AN INNOCENT GIRL!"

"Innocent? She was on a battleship Miko! Even you can't call her innocent." He walked up to her and placed both hands on either shoulder. "Speaking of innocent, you lost that lovely scent of purity. Now...who was brave enough to take that privilege from me?"

"That _young man_ that took my _bullet_!"

"Oh, lucky shot."

She moved to hit him only for his hand to grasp her wrist. "Not being very smart, are you Miko."

"You won't win...If I have to drag you to hell myself!"

"Oh, I have no doubt, but you'd be coming to hell with me Miko, I'd make sure of that. I also know that if you had no choice, you'd make sure of that too."

"I would," He smirked, a tentacle lifted her up a bit, she didn't even flinch as she sat on it. "Naraku, when will you stop this?"

"When will I stop...Miko...?" He leaned closer to her. "I will stop, when everyone is dead!"

"When everyone is...you mean...us...me, Inu, Sessh, Sango, Miroku and Shippou."

"Along with everyone else; the wolves, mutts, fox's and anything else that joined you and your group on your mission to get rid of me."

"We wouldn't have had to if you had left everyone alone!"

"You should have let me just kill the two and end it then!"

"You wanted the Shikon!"

"I used it as an excuse!"

"...what?!"

"I wanted Kikyou and InuYasha dead! I didn't care about the others until _you_ brought them in..."

"It was...my fault?"

"Don't feel bad Miko...you gave a good chase in the end, it just...had to end sooner or later. Actually," He released her wrist, his hands moved along her arms, tears falling from her eyes. "I should thank you." She looked confused, staring into his crimson eyes. "You made a fun game for me to play, it was a fun chase. It needed to end though." He kissed her on the cheek and her eyes widened at the feel of a knife in her back. "Hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your dagger, the _'Nasek'_ I believe it's called."

'_No...' _Kagome felt her mind get hazy and her sight start fading.

'_It...It hurts...Yzak...I am so sorry.'_

Kagome fell to the cold floor, her senses slowly fading as everything began to fade.

"_KAGOME~!!!!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Regard me kindly and Read and Review. Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
